


Dunkerque

by vclma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??!, F/M, Final apresurado, Girl Power, No si la Mulan, advertencia: puede haber notas, muerte - Freeform, niall se llama james, nunca la voy a revisar son +40k, perdón si hay errores, rip cole, rip lou, voten en wattpad, ya no quería seguir escribiendo tbh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclma/pseuds/vclma
Summary: La vida de la joven Ana Clark transcurre entre aciagos y cacería en los meses previos al estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Está sola: perdió a su querido abuelo y a sus estrictos padres, su hermano está comprometido y no quiere estorbarle, y con veintiún años todavía no está casada y tampoco le apetece estarlo. Cuando inicia la contienda, ella se siente más inútil todavía. Las mujeres son llamadas a ayudar pero no desempeñan un papel en la pelea, tan solo cuidan de los soldados y contestan llamadas. Ana quiere usar sus habilidades: es diestra con el arco, los cuchillos y las armas. Años de práctica de casería la hacen estar más preparada que la mayoría de los hombres que irán a la guerra. Así que decide vestirse de hombre y presentarse como voluntaria.





	1. Chapter 1

POLONIA  
1 de septiembre de 1939.  
4:45 de la madrugada.

 

Un jovencito llamado Gabriel Juszkiewicz, recién promovido a vigilante de frontera, dormía plácidamente en su puesto de control. Soñaba con su novia, que lo esperaba en Varsovia, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia que le parecían millones. Despertó repentinamente y miró a su alrededor, pronto la decepción se reflejo en su rostro imberbe al caer en cuenta de donde estaba. Deseando con desesperación estar en su cálida cama con su amada, adoptó una posición más cómoda en la silla dispuesto a retornar a su sueño, cuando escuchó un extraño zumbido. Le tomó un minuto entero darse cuenta de que era ese ruido no podía provenir de otra cosa más que de motores.

Salió de la caseta restregándose los ojos y si poder reprimir un bostezo. Al levantar levemente la mirada divisó aviones que volaban a poca altura. Entró dando trompicones en la caseta y envió un mensaje a su superior. Después de unos minutos, el sonido de motores volvió pero este era distinto al que había oído hacía unos instantes. Gabriel volvió a salir y en menos de dos minutos divisó las primeras motocicletas verdes que se dirigían hacia él a toda velocidad. Con la mano temblorosa les hizo un señal de alto pero los conductores no aminoraron la velocidad. Se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar ser arrollado por la primera motocicleta pero otra logró pasarle por encima de la pierna izquierda. Se arrastró como pudo a la orilla del camino y apretó los dientes, llorando silenciosamente. Desde donde estaba observó con rabia e impotencia como los arrogantes soldados alemanes levantaron la barrera de madera y las cientos de motocicletas se esfumaron al interior de Polonia, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de sí. 

Gabriel Juszkiewicz ignoraba que acababa de presenciar el inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, conflicto que duraría seis años, movilizaría a más de 100 millones de militares y costaría entre 50 y 70 millones de vidas. Las fuerzas beligerantes principales de la guerra por venir serían las mismas de la Gran Guerra: los aliados (Reino Unido y Francia a los que más tarde se les uniría la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos) y el bloque del Eje (con Alemania, Italia y Japón).

En cierto modo, la Segunda Guerra Mundial no era más que la continuación de la guerra que terminó dos décadas antes. Los líderes sabían que era inminente; la veían en el horizonte incluso antes de la llegada del fascismo a Italia (1920), la Segunda Guerra sino-japonesa (1930) o la llegada al poder de Adolf Hitler (1933) pero estos tres últimos junto con el terrible Tratado de Versalles, fueron los factores que aceleraron la conflagración. Aun así, nadie previó que llegaría tan pronto. Ni siquiera Adolf Hitler. El Führer esperaría por lo menos tres o cuatro años más para atacar a los aliados pues es el tiempo que necesitaría para que sus programas de rearme alcanzarán las mayores cifras de producción y también su potente flota (que según sus cálculos podría derrocar a la Royal Navy), estaría terminada. Sus planes se vieron dramáticamente alterados y cuando recibió el ultimátum de los británicos el 3 de septiembre de 1939 se quedó atónito.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le espetó al ministro de Asuntos Exteriores después de un largo silencio.

—Supongo que en menos de una hora llegará el ultimátum de Francia —le respondió Joachim Von Ribbentrop. Y el viejo estaba en lo cierto. Los franceses anunciaban la declaración del estado de guerra para las cinco de la tarde. Los jerarcas nazis, al igual que su líder, no recibieron la noticia con entusiasmo. El jefe de la fuerza aérea alemana exclamó con voz pastosa. 

—Si perdemos está guerra, ¡qué el cielo nos proteja!

— — —

INGLATERRA.  
3 de septiembre de 1939.

 

El bosque tiene un aspecto brumoso y encantador. Este es el escenario al que viaja mi mente cuando repentinamente recuerdo uno de los cuentos que solía contarme mi madre de pequeña. Lástima que yo no venga aquí a buscar a un príncipe, sino para matar.

La caza, de alguna manera, me calma. Su arte te obliga a sumirte en un perpetuo silencio y enfocarte en el más mínimo ruido a tu alrededor. Al ser mujer, constantemente soy rebajada por los demás a una frágil criatura que necesita protección, pero aquí no: en este lugar soy un depredador. Me hace sentir poderosa.

Descubrí este sentimiento cuando tenía trece años y logré persuadir a mi padre de que me llevará con él y mi gemelo, William, a una de sus excursiones semanales. Y para la sorpresa de los tres, se me dio con facilidad. O al menos, con mucha más que a William, quien le tenía miedo a las armas, y los animales le causaban una profunda lástima. A mi padre no le hizo nada de gracia cuando le di al conejo que mi hermano inútilmente había intentado matar todo el día.

—¡Cómo es posible que tu hermanita es mejor que tú en esto! ¡Tú eres el hombre! —le vociferó a mi hermano. Yo tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar recordarle que yo había nacido primero. Si me hubiera atrevido a cometer tal insolencia seguro que me habría ganado un regaño también. 

«A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres respondonas» decía mi padre. «El único propósito de una mujer es complacer a los hombres y engendrar a sus hijos» afirmaba con toda la seguridad del que se halla en lo cierto. Yo no creía eso, pero muchas mujeres sí. Incluidas mi madre y mi hermana mayor, Louisa, fruto del primer matrimonio de mi padre. Cada vez que me veían despeinada o con el vestido sucio comenzaban con la misma cantaleta de siempre: «una dama nunca...». Según ellos, ser una mujer bella, complaciente y refinada era lo único que debía importarme en la vida. Por eso tenía la teoría de que mi hermano y yo habíamos cambiado de cuerpo en el vientre de mi madre. Él sí se preocupaba por el estado de su ropa, sus modales en la mesa, y era bondadoso y débil. 

Un día de sol ardiente en el que salimos a jugar a recaer épicas batallas de la Gran Guerra en el jardín, le conté a mi hermano esta teoría y él se quedó boquiabierto. «¡Yo también creo lo mismo!» gritó. Investigamos en la biblioteca de la casa, y en un cuento, leímos que se podía hacer una posición para cambiar de cuerpo; dentro de los cientos de ingredientes demandaba cabello así que le pedí a William que me cortara unos mechones. Nos escabullimos al cobertizo y él agarró unas tijeras de podar y me lo corto hasta dejarse la cabeza como un cepillo. Cuando mi padre nos descubrió hizo lo que nunca había echo: nos pegó. Se quitó el cinturón y nos golpeó en todo el cuerpo. Terminé echa una bola en el suelo con la mejilla pegada en la tierra llorando. «A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres de tan pelo corto» había dicho mi madre más tarde. «Ya estás fea y ahora con ese pelo, ¿quién se atreverá a tomarte como esposa?» preguntó con rabia mientras su doncella me limpiaba las heridas.

Los meses posteriores al incidente mis padres no me dejaron hacer ninguna actividad que no fuera «propia para señoritas». También contrataron a una mujer alta y escuálida que sería mi institutriz ya que dejaría de asistir al colegio hasta que me volviera a crecer el pelo. «Tus padres me han contado que tienes tendencias... raras, Ana» me dijo con desaprobación aquella mujer. «Te voy a ayudar a cambiar eso». Sus clases no me ayudaron en lo más mínimo, y durante ese año, sufrí mucho tratando de encajar en la sociedad: pretendiendo interesarme en vestidos, practicando canto y otras artes consideradas femeninas e intentando entablar una amistad con niñas de mi categoría.

Hasta que llegó el abuelo, como un ángel salvador. El padre de mi padre, según mi padre, había sido un padre muy estricto. Pero así como la edad lo había obligado a encorvarse y caminar lento, también lo había obligado a ablandarse. Su lujosa casa en Surrey se había quemado hasta los cimientos pero el abuelo no perdía su característico buen humor. Al poco tiempo de su llegada, notó mi desgracia y habló con mi padre.

—Si está tan triste tampoco la vas a poder casar —le dijo, sonriendo. Esa misma noche, mientras practicaba la postura para señoritas en el pasillo, escuche las voces de mis padres, que discutían en el salón. «Se ha vuelto suave y feliz» oí mascullar a mi padre con amargura.

El abuelo me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre cazar. A pensar de las protestas de mi padre, me llevaba con él al bosque y me entrenaba junto con mi hermano, quien mejoró más en un mes que en todos los años que llevaba practicando con mi padre. A diferencia de este último, el abuelo sí nos compartía historias sobre su tiempo de combate durante la Gran Guerra. Hacia sonidos cuando mencionaba cañones y armas y empleaba diferentes tonos de voz dependiendo de la anécdota. Murió dos años antes que mis padres, de un ataque cardíaco, en la silla de su habitación donde se sentaba a escribir cartas. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios, como si hubiera recordado algo bonito.

—Tranquila —le digo a Luna, mi yegua, mientras la ato al tronco de un árbol. Ella rechina y expulsa vaho por los orificios de la nariz. Le hago una caricia en la cabeza, cubierta de pelaje blanco, antes de alejarme para internarme en el frondoso bosque, acompañada únicamente por mi arco y flechas. Fue un regalo de mi padre por Navidad (creo que fue una sugerencia del abuelo); me lo dio a regañadientes mientras que a William le regaló una magnífica ballesta que este nunca aprendió a usar.

Pensar en William y en sus pésimas habilidades me hace sonreír. Después de que mis padres murieran en un fatal accidente de coche, William se hizo cargo del negocio familiar, ayudado por el esposo de Louisa, el señor Cooper. Hace un año, conoció a una elegante mujer de clase media y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Ya le pidió matrimonio y esperan un hijo pero no tienen fecha para la boda todavía. Me ofreció quedarme con ellos en Londres pero le pedí que me dejara mudarme un tiempo con nuestra abuela materna, para no incomodarlos pero principalmente para poder estar lejos de nuestros conocidos y familiares, que hacen la misma pregunta cada vez que me ven por la calle: «¿Por qué no te has casado?».

Me voy introduciendo en el bosque sin hacer ruido y tres horas y doce ardillas más tarde, me encuentro con un ciervo colorado joven. Le disparo antes de que pueda huir y la flecha le atraviesa un ojo limpiamente. Cuando me acerco descubro que es más grande de lo que pensaba; tal vez pesará unos noventa kilogramos. Lo cubro con mi capa y lo arrastro; la tierra blanda hace que se deslice con facilidad. Luna me espera donde la deje, expectante e indignada. Subo la presa a su lomo y emprendemos el trayecto por el camino de tierra, que serpentea través del bosque, oscuro y bordeado por fresnos y robles retorcidos que parecen tratar de arañar el cielo nublado. 

El recorrido de vuelta a casa no es tan corto pero decido hacerlo caminado. Las caminatas, al igual que cazar, me relajan. Y necesito estar relajada antes de tener que enfrentarme a la abuela y al nuevo hombre que seguramente está tomando té en este momento con ella en la sala. Salí prácticamente huyendo de Londres con la esperanza de encontrar paz en el campo, pero me encontré con mi abuela y sus cientos de hombres meticulosamente aprobados por ella para desposarme. Los hombres eran idénticos a los que mis madre me presentaba: aburridos. Ante mis ojos, todos parecían ser iguales sin importar su edad o complexión, y ninguno era lo suficientemente interesante como para captar mi atención por completo. Después de la muerte del abuelo, mi padre intentó comprometerme más de una vez pero a la cuarta boda que me escapé, se dio por vencido y decidió no hacer pasar a la familia más vergüenzas.

Guío a Luna bruscamente para que trace la curva al llegar a un cruce y ella resopla, enojada. Las bellotas y las ramas crujen bajo nuestras pisadas. Pronto los árboles empiezan a ralear y el camino bordea un ancho claro, anunciando nuestra llegada al pueblo. Los arbustos chirrean a nuestra espalda mecidos por el viento, como si comentaran nuestra salida en algún lenguaje secreto. A lo lejos veo mi hogar, una casa enjalbegada de tres plantas. La abuela había nacido en una familia más acaudalada que la de mi abuelo y esta fue su casa de campo hasta que se retiró a vivir aquí después de la muerte de su marido. Entro por atrás y llevó a Luna a los establos. Ahí está el lacayo, Tom, un muchacho alto y rubio, de fuerte complexión. Habla con la dulzura propia de la gente del campo del sur de Inglaterra y su mandíbula cuadrada y cejas espesas le dan un aire de equivocada autoridad.

—Buenos días, señorita. Espero que sea ciervo —dice, dando un vistazo curioso al lomo de Luna.

—Es uno pequeño.

—La señora Pattinson estará muy complacida —La señora Pattinson es la cocinera y siempre agradece la carne fresca como si fuera una bendición del cielo. Le doy una última caricia a Luna en la cabeza y salgo del establo para encaminarme a la puerta trasera de la casa. Me sorprendo al encontrar a mi abuela en el jardín, regando las petunias mientras que la señora Smith, su doncella personal, le sostiene un paraguas encima de la cabeza.

La saludo con un beso en cada mejilla.

—¿Mataste algo bueno, querida? —pregunta la abuela, enganchando su brazo con el mío mientras que entramos a la casa. Al principio, la abuela desaprobaba que me fuera por las mañanas al bosque pero después de que la señora Pattinson convirtiera a las presas en deliciosos platillos, nunca volvió a quejarse.

—Un ciervo pequeño.

—Maravilloso —La abuela se derrumba en una silla del salón y le demanda a la señora Smith la medicina de la una, que está en la mesita del té delante suyo.  

—El chico que te quiero presentar se llama Robert y es un buen muchacho. Muy guapo. Creo que te va a caer muy bien, querida—comienza a divagar la abuela mientras que la señora Smith se retira a la cocina por el té.

—Abuela, ¿algún día te darás por vencida?

Mi abuela sonríe.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Ana.

Cuando la señora Smith vuelve a la habitación con una bandeja de té, su cara está pálida. Deja la bandeja en la mesa justo un segundo antes de que un violento temblor comience en sus manos.

—Oficialmente estamos en guerra con Alemania. Lo acaban de anunciar en la radio.

— – —

Siento como si me hubieran dado en el corazón con un cañón y me doy cuenta de que tengo la mano apoyada en el pecho con fuerza. La señora Smith parece muy abatida así que la ayudo a sentarse. Volteo a ver a la abuela para ver su reacción antes la noticia: tiene la mirada vacía y me doy cuenta de que está navegando por las ciénagas del pasado. A la señora Smith se le escapa un lágrima y tomo su mano entre las mías. Sé la razón de su temor: tiene un hijo, Edmund. El joven trabaja como lacayo en la casa de un conde en el pueblo continuo. Lo más seguro es que tenga que ir a la guerra, sin importar que jamás haya tocado un fusil, y morirá.

Para mí, la guerra no es una sorpresa. Era inminente después de que múltiples asuntos que quedaron sin concluir después de en la Gran Guerra, prometiendo así una segunda contiendo todavía más sangrienta. Después del Tratado de Versalles, el fascismo en Italia y el febril rearme alemán a lo largo de los últimos años —entre otros muchos problemas—, el camino al conflicto comenzó a hacerse más corto. Pero nunca me imaginé que llegaríamos al precipicio tan pronto, y para ser sincera no creo que estemos preparados para caer a un mar de muerte, sangre y dolor.

—Bueno —dice la abuela después de un largo rato—. ¿Qué vamos a comer, señora Smith?

La señora Smith se levanta de un salto y se acomoda las faldas de su uniforme.

—Sopa, señora —responde con voz temblorosa—. ¿Quiere que les sirva?

La abuela asiente y la señora Smith se esfuma del salón.

—Linda, ¿podrías traerme el cuadro de tu tío? —pregunta, señalando al estante que hay frente a un espejo, donde hay cuadros de la familia. Me levanto y se lo doy.

La abuela contempla con abatimiento impenetrable la fotografía de su hijo, acariciando el cristal con su arrugado pulgar. No necesito verla para saber que sus ojos se le han llenan de lágrimas.

—Como te extraño —murmura abrazando la fotografía contra el pecho. 

El tío Ramsay murió en combate en la Gran Guerra. Era el mayor de los siete hijos de la abuela y su preferido. Mi madre decía con rencor que le había afectado más la muerte de su hermano que la de su marido.

—Me voy a cambiar para comer, abuela.

Subo a mi habitación y me encuentro con Poppy. De niña, había sido mi canguro y después se volvió mi doncella. Me atrevo a pensar que Poppy ha sido la única persona que ha querido permanecer a mi lado sinceramente. La abrazo.

—Estaremos bien —asegura. Su voz es suave como una pluma—. El baño está preparado. Iré a escribir una carta a mi hermana —Poppy se encuentra tan sola como yo: no tiene hijos y la única familia que le queda es una hermana que vive en Leeds. 

Entro a mi habitación y voy directamente al cuarto del baño, despojándome de la ropa pegajosa rápidamente. Me deshago el moño; el pelo me llega a la altura de las muñecas, negro y sin brillo, idéntico a mis ojos. Levanto la vista y me topo con mi reflejo. Una joven, de cara roja por la explosión al sol, me devuelve la mirada, con aire de espanto. Parece una criatura frágil e indefensa. «Más patética no podría ser» pienso con desprecio. Mi rostro cambia de repente. Parezco mayor.

Poppy me ha preparado la bañera. Ha hervido platas depurativas y hojas de buen olor, y estas me quedaban pegadas en la espalda y el pelo. 

Soy incapaz de silenciar mis pensamientos y la ansiedad comienza a comerme por dentro. ¿Cuál será el primer ataque? ¿Y dónde? ¿Cuánto durará el conflicto? ¿Semanas, meses... años? Y con un poco de miedo me pregunto ¿Ganaremos está Guerra? Y si no lo hacemos, ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias?

El miedo comienza a invadirme los sentidos y súbitamente recuerdo un día en el que vi a unos soldado entrenar sin armas en Londres. 

«Tú podrías ser útil» dice de repente una voz dentro de mi cabeza, pequeña e insegura. «Sabes matar». Es verdad. Sé matar. Y también puedo adaptarme a nuevas situacionescon facilidad. «Pero eres mujer». Mi vagina, como siempre, es un problema. Los hombres servirán en la guerra y las mujeres servirán a los hombres. Así es como funciona el mundo. Odio llorar pero odio más llorar de rabia. Salgo de la bañera tirando agua y me seco la piel con tanta fuerza que me queda roja. 

Me visto con un vestido verde oliva que Poppy me ha dejado en la cama y bajo al comedor. La abuela está sentada sola en el extremo de una mesa de banquete, aún así la servidumbre ha sacado los candelabros de plata y el servicio para doce personas. La abuela hace sonar la campanilla, y casi al instante acude la señora Smith con una sopera humeante. La señora Smith tira un poco de sopa al servir el plato de la abuela y esta le aparta las manos con suavidad.

—Dejadla así —la disuade. La señora Smith vuelve a desaparecer por la puerta con tanta rapidez como ha llegado.

Me siento a un lado de la abuela y me sirvo un plato de sopa.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer, abuela? —le pregunto. 

La abuela se toma su tiempo para contestar.

—¿Durante la guerra? Ve tú a saber, niña.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—De enfermera —Alzo las cejas. ¿Enfermera? No tengo ningún tipo de conocimiento en medicina y además, tengo habilidades que podrían resultar mucho más útiles.

—No.

—Es lo único que podrás hacer, Ana. Eres una mujer, recuerda cual es tu lugar.

Me levanto de la mesa de un salto.

—Tal vez mi sexo sea el incorrecto pero serviré y protegeré a mi país. Ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Subo a mi cuarto echa una furia y cierro la puerta con fuerza. Debajo de la cama guardo una caja a la que llamo «la de los recuerdos». Son fotografías de cuando era más joven y de los familiares que he perdido. «Perdido» suena como si no supiera de su paradero. Pero sé exactamente donde encontrarlos: bajo tierra, muertos.

La fotografía que me recibe no es la de mi abuelo o mis padres, si no una mía. Fue tomada el verano en el que me corté el pelo. La contemplo con desgano. Tenía 14 años y era una niña lánguida y de huesos tiernos. La siguiente es una fotografía de mi hermano en un restaurante, bebiendo café. Se la tome poco después de la muerte de nuestros padres.

En el funeral no tome ninguna fotografía pero aquel día sigue fresco en mi memoria. Recuerdo el luto en el cielo: las nubes negras estaban llorando y casi parecía de noche. El viento soplaba a nuestro alrededor, arrastraba el agua fría sin piedad. Mi hermano y el resto de mi familia lloraba en silencio pero el agua en mis mejillas no era más que lluvia. No sentía nada, pues todavía no había digerido la noticia. 

También recuerdo la semana siguiente con terrible claridad. El clima seguía tan indomable como la tarde del funeral y el abogado de mis padres, el señor Potter, nos leería los testamentos. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban las ventanas y el viento helado se metía por cualquier orificio de la casa. Sentí mucho frío cuando el señor Potter comenzó a leer. Me enteré de que mi padre no me había dejado absolutamente nada y mi madre solo un poco de dinero y joyas de la familia. Todo lo demás era para mi hermano. A mi hermana Louisa no le importó, pues ya estaba casada y esperaba a su primer hijo. Cuando se fueron, mi hermano me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me apretó contra su helado pecho. 

—Estarás bien —me aseguró—. Yo te cuidaré.

—¡No necesito ser protegida por nadie! —le grité con rabia. Mi hermano no me soltó, tan solo me abrazo más fuerte. 

Alguien llama a mi puerta con suavidad y después se abre de la misma manera. Es Poppy, con un manojo de cartas en la mano.

—Te ha escrito Louisa, William y las hermanas de tu madre —«Esas guacamayas» pienso con rabia cuando Poppy menciona a mis tías—. Y también tres pretendientes de tu abuela.

—Gracias, Poppy —Poppy sale de la habitación con mi ropa sucia y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Abro la de mi hermano primero y me doy cuenta de que trae dos cartas: una es de Will y otra de su novia, Elena. Las enviaron antes del inicio de la guerra.

 

Mi querida hermana,

 

La guerra está cerca. Los niños han sido evacuados de Londres. Fue todo un espectáculo: cientos de niños y niñas desfilando por la calle tomados de la mano por sus llorosos padres y con la otra mano sosteniendo máscaras de gas. Elena ha comenzado a vomitar con regularidad y el doctor dice que es muy normal. Temo por mi futuro hija o hijo. ¡A que clase de mundo lo traeremos! Te extraño mucho pero con esta amenaza prefiero que te quedes en casa de la abuela, lejos de Londres.

Te ama,  
William.  
Tu hermano preferido.

 

Guardo la carta en la caja y abro la de Elena. Su letra es tan pequeña y estética como lo es ella. Es más larga que la de William, aunque solo me cuenta sobre su embarazo y algunos chismes que circulan por ahí sobre conocidos. Guardo ambas cartas en el baúl junto con la de Louisa y lanzo el resto al bote de basura. De repente, la caja cae al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido. Me levanto de un salto y me apuro a meter el contenido de vuelta. Me encuentro con un extraño pedazo de papel arrugado que no reconozco así que lo extiendo para examinar la imagen. Es un dibujo de una caballería liderada por un hombre en armadura que lleva el puño en lo alto. Tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de que no es un hombre, sino la duquesa de Bretaña, Juana de Flandes.

Leí su historia en un viejo libro de historia francés, en el capítulo de «la Guerra de la Sucesión de Bretona», un conflicto que se originó después de la muerte de Juan III, duque de Bretaña, el 30 de abril de 1341. Puesto que Juan III no tenía hijos y no quería que el ducado fuera heredado por su medio hermano, Juan de Monfort, se lo heredó a su sobrina, Juana de Dreux. Juana estaba a casada con un pariente del rey Felipe VI de Francia, Carlos de Blois, quien se convertiría en el duque. Pero antes de morir Juan III se reconcilió con Juan de Monfort y lo nombró su heredero. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntaron en su lecho de muerte quién era el heredero, Juan III no contestó.

Después de que Juan de Monfort, su esposo, fuera capturado por el rey de Francia, Juana de Flandes quedó como la cabeza de la familia. Ella estableció su cuartel general en el castillo de Hennebont, muy al oeste. Cuando estaban bajo asedio, se vistió con armadura y urgió a las mujeres a «cortar sus faldas y tomar su seguridad en sus manos». Desde su castillo observo que el campamento enemigo quedó casi vacío y lideró a 300 hombres a quemar y destruir las tiendas y suplementos. Después de este suceso se le dio el nombre de Jeanne la Flamme.

Fue la primera historia que leí sobre una mujer que realizó un acto valiente y digno de ser mencionado. Claro, todas las mujeres somos valientes de distintas maneras pero Juana era un ejemplo de una mujer que rompía barreras. Una mujer que yo aspiraba a ser. Y mi yo de nueve años, sintió como si un valor nuevo y poderoso se le hubiera inyectado en las venas.

—Mierda, ¡eso es lo que tengo que hacer!

«¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?». Me paro delante del espejo con las manos en las caderas y observo mi figura detenidamente. No tengo pechos, es la verdad. Poppy aprieta mi corcel al máximo para darle forma a mi ancha cintura. Mi madre siempre se quejó que tenía los hombros demasiado anchos. Pienso que sí podría parecer un chico. Tan solo tengo que deshacerme del pelo. Voy al cuarto del baño y abro el primer cajón de la izquierda. Revuelvo un poco y encuentro lo que busco: unas tijeras. Poppy las utiliza cuando arregla mis vestidos. Las agarro con sumo cuidado, como si fueran un preciado tesoro. Siento su peso en la palma de la mano como una sentencia. Respiro profundamente antes de cortarme el primer mechón y lo veo caer al suelo. El pelo negro hace un círculo en el suelo, derrotado. Después del tercer mechón ya no me es difícil seguir cortando y lo hago con furia y agresividad, como si estuviera podando un césped.

Escucho un leve graznido y me vuelvo a la ventana abierta del baño, donde hay un cuervo pequeño parado en el alféizar, observándome. Me asusta tanto que le aviento las tijeras. El ave echa a volar, ofendida, y me apresuro a cerrar la ventana. Presiono la cara contra el vidrio y veo a Tom espantar una parvada de pájaros negros que se han acercado al establo, seguramente por el olor de la carne. 

Son cuervos. De repente, escuchó la voz paranoica de mi abuelo en la cabeza: «Los cuervos. Aquellas criaturas nos observaban, a la espera». Estaba delirando por una fiebre agresiva que amenazaba con matarlo. Yo había ido personalmente a cambiarle las vendas de la frente por unas más frías. «Nos observaban bailar al compás del cruel vals de la guerra. Habían comido de los detritos del conflicto, se habían alimentado de nuestra carne. Y cuando el baile terminó, observaban con más intensidad, ansiando el siguiente conflicto».

Siento un escalofrío cuando se abre la puerta de mi habitación. Es Poppy, otra vez.

—Iré a la guerra —le digo en cuanto cierra la puerta.

Poppy arquea las cejas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta desconcertada, dejando una pila de ropa con cuidado sobre la cómoda.

—Quiero ir a la guerra. Hacer una diferencia.

—¿Y cómo harás eso, querida? ¿Iras de enfermera?

—Como soldado. Voy a vestirme de hombre.

La cara de Poppy se vuelve dura como una piedra.

—No te puedo dejar hacer eso. Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti.

—Poppy, puedo hacer algo. Tengo más habilidades con la pistola que la mayoría de los hombres de este pueblo. Estoy preparada. Habrá muchas enfermeras.

—¿Cómo pretenderás ser un hombre? Seguramente te revisarán. No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Encontrare la manera.

—¿Te cortaste el pelo?

—¿No lo habías notado?

—Siempre lo llevas agarrado —toca con la punta de los dedos las puntas irregulares—. Tiene que ir más corto todavía.

Me siento en la silla junto a mi cama mientras Poppy me corta el pelo con unas tijeras que ha sacado del mandil.

—Ahora solo falta el uniforme —dice, sosteniendo un espejo delante de mi cara.

Mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada, desafiante.

— – —

Cuando la señora Smith ve mi nuevo corte de pelo casi se le cae la mandíbula. Ha pasado más de un día desde que me lo corté y no había salido de mi alcoba hasta ahora. Está anocheciendo y me encuentro en una de las habitaciones del servicio, debajo de la planta principal, que es ocupada por la señora Smith.

—Se-señorita —dice con voz temblorosa—. Pero que... guapa.

Poppy se adelanta y toma las manos de la señora Smith entre las suyas.

—Querida, Margaret —comienza Poppy con voz suave—. Te diremos algo muy, muy importante —continúa con el mismo tono pero veo que aprieta las manos de la señora Smith con fuerza—, pero bajo ninguna, repito, ninguna circunstancia se lo podrás decir a la señora —Acerca su rostro al de la señora Smith con una mueca amenazante—, ¿entendido? —ladra por último. La señora Smith asiente repetidamente con la cabeza y Poppy la suelta para volver a situarse a mi lado. La señora Smith no se mueve ni un centímetro y se soba los nudillos con cara de susto.

—Quiero ir a la guerra. Como soldado —digo.

—Pero eres mujer —replica la señora Smith de inmediato. Después aparece duda en su cara—. ¿O no?

—Sí. Tengo vagina, señora Smith, si eso es a lo que se refiere —La exasperación comienza a subirme por el cuerpo. Doy un paso y la señora Smith retrocede—. Usted no quiere que su hijo vaya a la guerra, ¿verdad?

La cara de la señora Smith cambia y aparece fuego en su mirada.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi Edmund en esto? —pregunta bruscamente.

—Quiero salvarlo de una muerte inminente —respondo. El fuego en los ojos de la señora Smith se apaga súbitamente—. Dadme sus papeles para poder ponerme al servicio y él no tendrá que ir.

—¿Tú...? Pero si el servicio es voluntario.

—¿En serio cree que será así por mucho tiempo? —A la señora Smith comienzan a temblarle las manos—. Su hijo está salvo ahora pero en unos meses el servicio será obligatorio. 

La señora Smith se para más derecha y me mira directamente a los ojos. 

—Está bien, señorita —dice con voz firme. Se lanza al otro lado de la habitación y coloca una silla alado del ropero para bajar una caja negra que reposa sobre él. Saca unos papeles amarillentos y me los entrega.

—Bien, se... —No puedo terminar la frase porque la señora Smith me envuelve en un abrazo sofocante.

—Gracias. Yo hablaré con él cuando llegue el momento. Espero que vuelvas sana y salva.

—Yo también.

Poppy me abre la puerta y salimos de la habitación de la señora Smith. Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Tom, de donde tomaremos unos pantalones y un saco para ponerme antes de llegar a Londres, ahí conseguiré más ropa.

Para nuestra mala suerte, Tom llega justo cuando vamos a salir. 

—Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí? —pregunta.

Poppy me da un suave apretón en el brazo y yo me hago a un lado para dejar que haga su trabajo. Con un fuerte empujón, ella presiona a Tom contra la pared.

—Escúchame bien, chico —susurra—. Si le dices a la señora sobre esto yo... —deja la frase al aire y se pasa un dedo por la garganta lentamente. Tom traga saliva ruidosamente—. Lo que le vas a decir a la vieja es que la viste irse de la casa con un hombre, ¿oíste?

—¿Un hombre?

—Sí. Un hombre. Alto, guapo y con ropa corriente. Eso es todo —le señala a la cama—. Ahora sé un buen chico y duérmete porque mañana te levantaras antes de que salga el sol arregla y arreglaras la carreta con los caballos. Llevarás a la señorita a la estación de tren —ordena en un tono que no admite discusión—. Ah, sí, cariño —Su tono deja de ser amenazante y vuelve a adoptar su dulzura característica—, tomamos una ropa prestada. Yo te compraré una más bonita —le da una palmadita en la mejilla y nos marchamos.

De nuevo en la protección de mi habitación, dejamos todo en la cama y nos sumimos en la tarea de hacer las maletas. Poppy me empaca mi arco, cuchillos afilados y la pistola que le regaló una pareja que tuvo hace muchos años.

—No puedo aceptarla. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti.

Poppy hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Nunca aprendí a usarla propiamente. Me gustan más los cuchillos. Tú le darás un mejor uso —Cierra la maleta y me mira a los ojos—. No te atrevas a morir, Ana Clark —dice en el mismo tono que usaba cuando yo no quería comer los vegetales en mi plato—. Es una orden.

—Sabes que soy una rebelde, Poppy, querida —bromeó y Poppy suelta una risa sin humor, limpiándose una lágrima. La abrazo muy fuerte—. ¿Estarás bien? —susurro.

—Me iré con mi hermana —responde con voz pastosa—. Le ayudaré a cuidar a los niños. Es encargada de un orfanato. 

—¿Recuerdas esa canción que me cantabas cada vez que me ponía enferma?

—¿El conejo visitará el mar?

Me acuesto en la cama y Poppy se sienta a mi lado. La canción es dulce y su voz me trae recuerdos agradables. Por la mitad de la melodía me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo. 

 

Me despierto cuando siento algo suave y húmedo en la cara. Me siento de golpe y alguien es me da un arañado en el pecho. De inmediato, saco el cuchillo que guardo debajo de la almohada. Estoy apunto de acuchillar a quien sea que se haya osado a entrar a mi alcoba cuando me doy cuenta de que solo es Zeus, el gato de la abuela. Un animal rojo, gordo y mimado. Sus ojos son de un azul casi idéntico al de su dueña. Lo tomo entre mis brazos.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿verdad? —le pregunto gentilmente—. Un hijo de puta —Zeus se acomoda boca arriba para que le rasque la prominente barriga—. Pero eres guapo. Sí, sí, muy guapo.

El cielo sigue oscuro. Saco a Zeus por donde entró —la ventana del baño—, y comienzo a prepararme, ya que en menos de dos horas partirá el tren. Tomo un baño corto e intenso. Después, me pongo los pantalones de Tom. Me queda casi a la medida, pues somos de la misma altura, aunque yo tengo las piernas un poco más delgadas. Me vendo el pecho, me coloco una camiseta sin mangas y encima una camisa blanca. La corbata es casi del mismo color marrón apagado de los pantalones. Me abrocho el descolorido chaleco de cuadros y el saco pardo raído. Este último lo encontré en un armario en la habitación que solía ser del padre de mi madre. Como mis pies son demasiado grandes para los zapatos de Tom, me tengo que conformar con ponerme mis mugrientas botas de caza. 

Dejo tres cartas. Una es para la abuela, otra para William y Elena y una más para Poppy, de quien no tengo el valor de despedirme en persona. Me iré media hora antes de lo que le dije para no tener que verla porque sé que si se levanta pensando que ya no es una buena idea, me convencerá de quedarme. Agarro la maleta y bajo en silencio. Por suerte, Tom ya está en el establo, con los ojos hinchados y los labios partidos. Cuando me ve sus ojos se agrandan pero aparta la mirada rápidamente cuando nota que tengo los ojos puestos en él.

—Señorita.

—Soy Edmund Smith ahora, Tom.

—Señ-

—Edmund está bien, Tom —le digo. Me subo a la carrera ágilmente—. Vámonos —Tom hace caso de inmediato y se sienta lo más lejos de mí que le es permitido el reducido espacio para el conductor.

El cielo ha comenzado a aclararse y el dulce canto de los pájaros trae consigo los mejores augurios para el día que acaba de comenzar.

 

Londres está tan ruidoso y desaseado como siempre. Me abro paso por la fragorosa estación y tomo un taxi a un edificio donde podré rentar un apartamento. Le pago al taxista y él no me ayuda a bajar el equipaje. «Ya comienzo a sentirme como todo un hombre», pienso con ironía mientras subo la escalerilla que da a la puerta de la cuidada vivienda.

Llamo a la puerta y enseguida me abre un hombre. Me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? —pregunta arqueando una ceja.

—Quisiera rentar un apartamento.

—Lo siento, no tenemos disponibles —dice y me cierra la puerta en las narices.

Ofendida, vuelvo a la calle y consigo otro taxi. Me siento tentada a darle la dirección de la casa de mi hermano. «Pero, ¿qué dirá cuando me vea? Además, jamás me permitiría ir a la guerra».

—¿Sabe de algún lugar donde pueda rentar un apartamento decente? —le pregunto al taxista.

—Por supuesto, señor —replica el hombre de buen humor—. La casa de madame Amelie. 

«Madame Amelie» repite mi subconsciente con desconfianza. «Suena como a nombre de prostíbulo». Pero cuando llegamos ahí, me doy cuenta que el lugar está lejos de ser una casa de putas. No es tan elegante como el lugar anterior pero se ve limpio, y lo más importante: la dueña me da una calurosa bienvenida. Es una mujer bajita, de cintura de diminuta y pechos exuberantes. Lleva una pintura vistosa y el pelo negro a la altura de la barbilla. 

—Bienvenido, amor. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té? 

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Bueno, directamente a los negocios. Pido la renta por adelantado. Completa. La puerta se cierra a las doce. Sin excepciones. No tolero a los ruidosos así que a la primera queja te vas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No, señora.

—Bien. Son 130.

El piso es pequeño y acogedor. Dejo mis maletas sobre la cama y de inmediato escribo mi solicitud para el ejército y voy a la oficina de correos más próxima para entregarla. De vuelta comienzo a merodear por las calles. Compro comida para la cena y entro a una tienda de ropa donde una amable mujer me ayuda a elegir prendas y me persuade para que compre más de un traje. Vuelvo a el apartamento cargada de bolsas y después de comer caigo dormida. Paso los siguientes dos días en la soledad de mi habitación: comiendo, leyendo y tratando de lo cuestionar mis absurdas decisiones. También práctico mis tiros con el cuchillo en una gruesa tabla para cortar que colgué en la pared. Si soy sincera conmigo misma, soy mucho mejor con el arco. El tercer día por la mañana alguien llama a la puerta.

—Te ha llegado una carta —grita Amelie y desliza un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Corro a recogerla y lo desgarro para sacar el contenido. Sonrió al terminar de leerla: es la fecha y hora para una revisión médica. Es en tres días.

 

Me presento media hora antes al hospital y cuando por fin me pasan al consultorio son pasadas las tres de la tarde. Después de unos minutos de espera entra un hombre bajo y con principio de calvicie. Lleva una larga bata blanca de artesano, gafas de montura metálica y bigote. No me pide que me desprenda de ninguna prenda de ropa más que del abrigo. El examen no tarda más de quince minutos y es muy básico. 

Al final, sonríe. Tal vez porque me siente nerviosa. El gesto lejos de parecer tranquilizar enciende una alarma en mí: tiene cara de depredador. Me pregunto si yo pondré esa misma cara cuando estoy a punto de matar.

—Está perfecto de salud, Smith —dice. La sonrisa desaparece tan súbitamente como ha aparecido—. Tiene que ir a entrenamiento —Me entrega un papel sellado y firmado.

Cuando estoy saliendo del consultorio escuchó a la enfermera gritar «¡El que sigue!».

 

«Entrenamiento» no es la palabra correcta para describir el entrenamiento. Es una cosa deprimente. La mayoría de los hombres doce hombres con los que comparto el campo son granjeros y trabajadores de fabrica sin experiencia; muchos nunca han disparado un arma en su vida. El instructor, un hombre joven y encorvado, tampoco parece saber un carajo. Después de presentarse y darnos un arma con pocas municiones para disparar a un objetivo cercano, se va sin dar una explicación. 

La desesperación e indignación me burbujea en el pecho. Le quito el arma al hombre de mi derecha y se la vuelvo a poner en las manos, colocando los dedos en la posición adecuada.

—Dispara —le ordeno irritada. El hombre hace lo que le digo. Está vez, el tiro logra rozarle al objetivo.

—Gracias —dice impresionado.

Durante los siguientes tres días, trato de enseñarles a los hombres lo más que puedo, aunque hay unos que no tienen remedio. «En un combate real no tendrían oportunidad» pienso afligida mientras abordo el tren con destino a Londres. Hay mucha gente en la estación, despidiéndose con la mano y lanzando lilas. Veo con tristeza a muchos niños que corren detrás del tren. Probablemente jamás volverán a ver a quien sea que amen que se subió al tren. Todos los hombres abordo llevan una condena a muerte y solo unos cuantos la podrán eludir.

El mismo día que llegó a Londres me presento en la oficina para que me asignen. Es un edificio de cuatro plantas y en todos parece reinar el caos.

—Edmund Smith.

El hombre arquea un poco las cejas.

—Buenas referencias. Irás a la fuerza expedicionaria. Preséntese en el tren a las siete. ¡Siguiente!

— – —

Hay mucha gente en la estación de tren. Los dos hombres con los que comparto vagón sacan la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla para despedirse de su familia. El más viejo, un hombre cerca de los cuarenta, fuerte y corpulento, se despide de una mujer joven que carga un bebé. El otro es por lo menos dos décadas menor, delgado como una pluma y de ojos azules enormes como pelotas; él se despide de una mujer muy mayor que llora desconsoladamente con la cara tapada por un pañuelo rosa. Lo más seguro es que sea su madre y también que no se atreva a ignorar lo que su hijo sí: que se dirige a la muerte.

Saco una carta que me envió Poppy y me pongo a leer. Me informa del estado de mi abuela y del escándalo que causó la noticia de mi huida con "un misterioso hombre guapo". También dice que esperará un mes más antes de presentar su renuncia. Eso fue lo que escribió el mes pasado.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente como para que la gente se desvanezca de nuestro campo de visión por completo, los hombres se dejan caer en sus asientos. El más joven me ofrece la mano y yo la acepto sin sonreír. Entre menos contacto tenga con estos hombres, mejor. La amistad nos estallara en la cara viendo estemos en combate. 

—Soy James —Se presenta. Su voz es aguda y tiene un acento raro.

—Ed —replicó en un tono neutro, también estrechándole la mano al otro hombre cuyo nombre es Patrick.

—¿De dónde eres, Ed? —pregunta recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento con las piernas abiertas. Imito su posición, guardando la carta en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—De aquí.

—¿Del tren? —pregunta James, fingiendo confusión. No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. 

—Londres —aclaro a regañadientes—. ¿Y tú? —Escucho la curiosidad en mi voz y quiero golpearme en el rostro.

—Yo soy de Cardiff pero me crié en Irlanda. Hace tres años que volví.

—Irlanda —digo con interés—. Bellísimo lugar —James sonríe, dejando a la vista sus dientes blancos y torcidos. Nunca he estado en Irlanda pero he oído sobre ella mucho de ella; se había independizado hacía menos de una década del Reino Unido y el 2 de septiembre se declaró neutral, lo cual hizo enfurecer al parlamento.

—Es cierto que el coño de sus mujeres da suerte —dice Patrick. «¿Qué no el tipo tenía esposa?».

—Su culo —afirma James, guiñando. Reprimo una mueca de asco.

Saco un libro pequeño del otro bolsillo de mi abrigo y lo abro en mi regazo, tratando de bloquear el ruido. El resto del viaje a Southampton me lo pasó leyendo; de vez en cuando, James interrumpe para tratar de incluirme en la conversación pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que no estoy interesada solo vuelve a intentarlo tres veces más. 

Llegamos a el puerto pasada la una de la tarde. Al bajar del tren nos dirigen directamente al puerto para abordar el barco que nos llevará a Francia. La organización es desordenada y terminamos parados bajo los fuertes rayos del sol por poco más de dos horas. Cuando finalmente nos suben, unos cuantos se derrumban en la cubierta. Los habitantes de Southampton nos despiden con gritos y aplausos entusiastas. La mayoría de los hombres se los devuelve, moviendo los brazos y haciendo ruido con los cascos. La moral entre ellos es alta y por un segundo me cuestionó si los hombres están por enterados a donde nos dirigimos. Me pregunto de nuevo si alguno de ellos sabe que su destino es probablemente el anterior a la tumba.

El capitán sale a la cubierta, repartiendo órdenes a la tripulación con voz atronadora y de repente mi alrededor se ve inmerso en una vorágine de actividad. El puerto se ve cada vez más lejos.

Alguien me da un codazo en las costillas para llame mi atención. Es James, el muchacho del tren. Al parecer no entiende las indirectas.

—¡Ven, Ted! —grita para hacerse oír por encima de la multitud. 

—Soy Ed —le corrijo. James me toma por el codo y me arrastra escaleras abajo. Zigzagueamos por barriles y municiones hasta un lugar apartado donde hay cientos de hombres alrededor de unos jugadores de cartas. Han improvisado una mesa con una caja de madera ancha y usan dos barriles como sillas para los jugadores. 

En este momento son ocupados por dos hombres fornidos y rubios. Hay una pila de monedas en el centro de la mesa. Después de unos minutos de mirarse intensamente, los jugadores dejan caer las cartas sobre la mesa y los hombres detrás del rubio de la derecha vitorean. James da un fuerte pisotón. 

—Mierda.

Un hombre de unos treinta, de grueso cuello y panza de barril, aparece frente a nosotros y extiende una mano a James, sonriendo triunfante.

—Págame, Horan.

James saca unas monedas del pantalón a regañadientes y se las entrega. Se forma un alboroto de nuevo cuando un joven moreno y guapo se abre paso entre la multitud.

—¡Sí! —chilla James—. Es Ronald. ¡Te apuesto el doble, Carson! —le grita al chico que estaba apunto de irse. Aparece un brillo ambicioso en los ojos de James. Carson asiente y se va—. El hijo de puta le gana a cualquiera —me susurra.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Tuvimos entrenamiento juntos.

Y James Horan tiene razón: ese Ronald vence a quien se le ponga enfrente con facilidad y se levanta de la mesa montones de monedas en los bolsillos. James también recibe unas cuantas y le da una sonrisita presumida a Carson. Ronald sube a la cubierta pavoneándose. James corre tras él, llamándolo a gritos. En cuanto Ronald lo ve, su cara se ilumina y lo saluda afectuosamente. Yo tomo el otro camino y me adentro más en la zona en busca de un sitio donde sentarme a escribir una carta. Encuentro un lugar apartado junto a unos cañones donde unos cuantos de rayos de luz entran por una ventana pequeña y circular. Le escribo a Poppy, porqué es a la única persona a la que le puedo revelar mi paradero, pues hasta William se tragó la mentira de que me escape con un hombre. Si salgo viva de la guerra, lo primero que haré es ir a visitarlo.

Llegamos a Francia cuando ya esta oscuro. Subo a la cubierta y miro las luces del puerto francés. Hay poca luz, como si muy poca gente viviera ahí. Al desembarcar somos divididos en grupos. Soy llamada al tercero. Un hombre alto y de ojos de hielo se para encima de una caja.

—El grupo tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete vengan conmigo. Iran al sur de la Línea Maginot.

—¿Línea Maginot? —repite James Horan muy confundido. Había salido de la nada y se ha puesto hombro con hombro junto a mí.

La Línea Maginot resulta ser un innovador sistema de fortificaciones conformado por búnkers de acero y cemento, unidos por una red de túneles que hasta cuenta con un pequeño tren subterráneo para transportar a las tropas de un punto a otro de la línea. Y por si fuera poco, las instalaciones son totalmente autosuficientes, pues cuentas con generadores eléctricos propios. 

La línea tiene 400 kilómetros de longitud: comienza en la frontera con Suiza y prosigue por todo el límite con Alemania y se detiene al llegar a Luxemburgo, dejando desprotegida la frontera con Bélgica. Los franceses decidieron no construir una línea con este último país amigo por temor a ofenderle. Las entradas a los túneles estaban en la retaguardia; ocultas inteligentemente y alejadas del frente. Nuestro cuartel está en el norte. Cuando hacemos nuestra entrada triunfal, algunos soldados se alejan de sus puestos de control para ver más de cerca los vehículos nuevos en los que nos transportamos hasta aquí. 

El hombre de los ojos de hielo saluda al teniente Stanley, que al parecer está a cargo del lugar ante la ausencia del general. Me parece que Stanley es un hombre joven para el puesto que ostenta. No me da buena espina. Tiene una cara astuta como de zorro y ojos negros calculadores. Su discurso de bienvenida es corto y al punto.

—Peleen con valentía o mueran —sentencia y se aleja a zancadas sin más, con un grupo de hombres persiguiéndolo como perritos perdidos.

Las habitaciones son compartimentos diminutos para cuatro o más personas. 

Cuando voy por el pasillo escucho una dulce melodía. Es un violín. La música es lenta y melancólica. Me asomo por la puerta abierta de donde proviene y alcanzo a ver a un hombre joven en el fondo con el violín, tocando con los ojos cerrados. Es alto, de nariz larga y pelo castaño. Lo escucho sin parpadear, sintiendo el alma en un hilo, hasta que súbitamente se detiene cuando alguien le lanza un libro a la espalda. Me doy cuenta de que hay alguien más en la habitación, un hombre barbón que ocupa la litera de arriba que está a espaldas del joven. 

—Calla esa mierda, Styles —gruñe.

Me alejo a toda prisa de la puertas antes de que puedan divisarme y me dirijo a mi lugar asignado. Al entrar al compartimento B37 alguien llega por detrás de mí y me propina un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Respondo tomando la huesuda muñeca de mi atacante y retorciendola con fuerza. James Horan chilla de dolor. 

—Parece que somos compañeros —dice apartándose tres pasos y tomándose la muñeca con un mueca.

—¿Algún día me podré deshacerme de ti? —pregunto tratando de sonar irritada. La verdad es que es una suerte que me toque compartir con una persona conocida. Aunque esa «persona conocida» sea James.

Hacemos las camas en silencio y acomodamos nuestras cosas. Nadie más entra por la puerta. 

—La cena será servida en diez minutos —avisa James—, hay que irnos antes.

Asiento con la cabeza y lo dejo liderar. El comedor ya está casi lleno y James nos encuentra unos asientos con unos amigos suyos. En nuestro camino hacia ahí soy empujada por alguien y pierdo el equilibrio. Termino de manos y rodillas en el suelo.

—Perdón, amigo —dice una voz ronca. Una mano grande y llena de anillos aparece en mi campo de visión. La rechazo y me levanto de un salto. El hombre deja caer la mano y al mirarlo a la cara lo reconozco de inmediato: es el chico del violín—. Hola, soy Harry Styles.

—Fíjate por donde vas, Styles —le espeto. 

Harry Styles me sonríe ampliamente.

— – —

No puedo mentir, estoy un poco decepcionada. Han pasado tres meses y no ha sucedido ningún incidente digno de ser nombrado. Tan sólo estamos en el suelo francés, a la espera de la guerra. Los francés lo llaman «drôle de guerre». A mi me preocupa. Parece ser la imperturbable calma antes de la tormenta. Y está tormenta traerá consigo mucha sangre y mucha muerte.

Mis compañeros no parecen muy angustiados. Muchos sienten como si estuvieran en unas vacaciones bien merecidas. Después de sus turnos salen a tomar el sol, beber o a fornicar con prostitutas y mujeres francesas de moral distraída. A veces hacen todas estas actividades en un día. Como era de esperarse, abundan las úlceras gástricas, las enfermedades venéreas y la sarna.

Para mí, los meses han pasado tan solitarios como en Londres. Después de mis rondas, tengo tanto tiempo libre que no sé que hacer con él.

Cuando la mayoría se han ido y el otro turno da inicio me meto en las duchas. No me desnudo completamente, por supuesto. Me quedo con unos calzoncillos y la camiseta negra sin mangas. Si alguien llegara a entrar tendría el tiempo suficiente para cubrirme. Está costumbre ha sido notada por los chicos y, por supuesto, han comenzado los rumores de que tengo pene pequeño, así que naturalmente, me han comenzado a llamar «pequeño Ed».

Me estoy atando los cordones de las botas cuando alguien me da una palmada en el trasero. Me vuelvo con toda la intención de golpear a quien sea que se haya osado a tocarme. 

Harry Styles esquiva mi puño antes de que haga contacto contra su nariz. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harold? —gruño. Harry sonríe ampliamente y agarra un horrendo gorro de James que reposa sobre la cama de la izquierda.

—James me envió por esto —Y con eso salió de la habitación. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. ¿Vienes o no? —Salte cuando oí la voz de Harry en mi oído. Había vuelto a entrar a la habitación y llevaba el gorro bajo el brazo.

—¡No! —grito y Harry retrocede. Me doy cuenta de que me estoy alterando así que trato de cambiar mi semblante—. No quiero.

—Estaremos en el bar Trône si cambias de opinión, Edmund.

Asiento secamente con la cabeza y tomo los dos libros que hay debajo de mi almohada. Hay una biblioteca en la cuidad más cercana a nuestro puesto; ahí es donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estoy cavando trincheras o haciendo guardia. Salgo de la base y voy directo ahí. El cielo azul todavía está muy iluminado pero la noche no tardará en llegar.

—Bonjour, madame —salude a la bibliotecaria. La mujer a penas y levanto los ojos de su lectura.

Un par de chicas soltaron una risita cuando pase junto a ellas. Me meto por el laberinto de altos estantes y tomo un volumen de la sección en inglés. Me siento en un raído sillón y me pongo a leer. Unas horas más tarde, Harry Styles interrumpe mi lectura.

—¡Smith, el comandante nos ha llamado! —grita y sale corriendo. Corro detrás de él y nos internamos en la infinidad de la noche. Doblamos dos calles antes de que entremos a una muy concurrida. Harry se detiene jadeando y me toma por el codo. Solo cuando veo su sonrisa triunfante sé que he caído en una mentira. Me suelto de su agarre pero él me toma por los hombros con fuerza y me conduce a la calle siguiente, llena de música y risas.

La fiesta se encuentra en todo su esplendor afuera de la callejuela llena de bares. Los reclutas —tanto británicos como franceses— bailan borrachos con mujeres para no desperdiciar la música gratis. Nos metemos a uno de los locales, donde casi todo el mundo está alrededor de un grupo que juega a las cartas en una mesa grande.

—Mira ese culo —dijo Harry, señalando al trasero de una mesera rubia que estaba tomando las órdenes de unos soldados franceses—. De esos no hay en mi cuidad.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le pregunto aunque ya sé la respuesta—. Dijiste que el comandante tenía algo importante...

—Necesitas relajarte, Smith —dice, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que te consiga una chica?

—No, gracias. 

—¡James! —brama Harry de repente, tratando de llamar la atención de mi compañero, que está en la esquina del bar con una chica morena en su regazo. Harry me señala con el dedo—. ¡Te dije que lo haría venir!

—¡Te debo cinco, hijo de puta! —grita James de vuelta. La mujer en su regazo comienza a besarlo en el cuello, tratando de llamar su atención. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y observo a la muchedumbre miserable y alegre que baila.

—Iré por un trago —le digo a Harry y le doy un empujón. Harry se agarra del respaldo de la silla más cercana para no caerse pero termina tirándola junto con el hombre que estaba sentado en ella. Me alejo antes que puedan decirme algo y empujo a hombres borrachos para llegar a la barra. 

—Dos cerveza —le pido en francés. La seductora mujer detrás de la barra me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Espero unos minutos (que me parecen horas), recargada contra la concurrida barra antes de que la mujer me entregue las bebidas. Dejo unas monedas en la barra y me largo. Busco a James con la mirada y lo encuentro en una intensa sesión de besuqueo con la mujer, que ahora se ha sentado a cara a cara con él y con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estoy por salir del lugar cuando alguien me jala de la manga del abrigo.

—Ven aquí —brama Harry—. ¡Sentaos en mi regazo, bebé! —grita y me jala hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Homosexualidad, apatridos de mierda! —chilla un hombre, divertido. Lo reconozco como el hombre al que Harry había tirado de la silla hacia unos instantes. Intento levantarme pero Harry mantiene un firme agarre en mis hombros y para evitar que huya también me pasa un brazo por la cintura. Sofocada entre sus brazos intento soltarme una vez más y está vez lo logro, cayendo al suelo de culo. Un cadena de risas se dispara. Ofendida, me levanto y tiro a Harry de su silla, que cae por segunda vez al mugriento suelo del bar, entre risas. Me doy cuanta de que estaban jugando cartas. 

Alguien llega con dos sillas. Harry se sienta en una, todavía sonriendo como idiota. Reconozco a el hombre de las sillas como Ronald, el chico del barco que ganó a todos en el juego de cartas. Según sabía, a él le había tocado el servicio en un cuartel muy al sur. Seguramente James se desmayará de la emoción al verlo.

Harry me da un puñetazo en el brazo y se sienta en la silla desocupada junto a mí, dándome codazos. 

—¿Juegas? —pregunta Ronald. 

—No contigo, amigo —respondo.

Ronald resopla y sonríe. Un hombre con cara de rata acomoda las cartas y después las reparte entre Harry y Ronald. Para la sorpresa de todos, Harry lo derrota sin problemas. Me quedo boquiabierta. Harry le da un sorbo a una de mis cervezas sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—Vaya, que haré con tanto dinero—dice de buen humor—. Hay que conseguir unas chicas. Aunque apuesto a que tú no sabes donde ponerla.

Me apuro a cambiar mi mueca asqueada por una neutral.

—A puesto a que tú no sabes llenarla.

Dos chicas llegan de repente, vestidas demasiado destapadas para el frío de la noche. No había duda de que eran prostitutas. Una de las dos me llama mucho la atención. Es una mujer alta, de ojos marítimos y piel tan oscura cielo nocturno. Posee un aura irreal y parece visible en la penumbra por el fulgor propio de su belleza. 

Harry me contempla con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hola. Soy Eva —dice en un tosco inglés cuando nota que tengo la mirada puesta en ella.

—Hola, Eva. Estaba loco por verte —le dije en francés. La mujer visiblemente se sorprendió, arqueando las finas cejas—. Todo el mundo dice que eres muy bella, y es verdad.

—Gracias —replica ella con interés. Se sienta en mis piernas repentinamente. Todas las miradas están puestas en mí así que sonrió y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo. Puedo oler su perfume floral. Es lavanda, odio ese olor. Eva se acerca todavía más para susurrarme al oído—. ¿Quieres tenerme guapo? Tienes que pagar por mí primero.

Se aleja de mi oído y algo en su mirada me anticipa su siguiente movimiento: me besará. Trato de alejarme pero ya es demasiado tarde, sus labios están presionados contra los míos. Los chicos comienzan a vitorear así que le devuelvo el beso torpemente. Nunca había besado a nadie antes, ni siquiera a los hombres con los que mi padre pretendía casarme. Se siente raro, tal vez por lo pegajoso del labial de Eva o porque yo estoy haciendo algo mal. Eva se separa de mí abruptamente y se va, haciendo oscilar su larga cabellera negra. En dos ocasiones se voltea me voltea a ver por encima del hombro, pícara.

Harry me pone unas monedas en la mano. 

—¡Ve por ella, tigre!

—Tal vez más tarde —le digo calmada, devolviéndole el dinero—. Quiero jugar.

—Vamos, yo también quiero una —Antes de que pueda protestar Harry ya me está empujando y dirigiéndome a una parte apartada del bar donde hay una discreta puerta de madera que dice: Madame Gola. Hay dos hombres esperando además de nosotros. 

La puerta se abre y ante nosotros aparece un hombre muy alto y fuerte. Nos indica con el dedo que lo sigamos y nos internamos en un pasillo poco iluminado con paredes de tapiz floreado. Llegamos a un pequeño vestíbulo de elegantes sillones empolvados y candelabros de lágrima.

Una mujer vieja está sentada en una silla como reina en su trono. La vieja cuenta billetes en el regazo, los reparte en gavillas iguales y los ordenaba dentro de un cesto.

—Eva y Anette. Una hora cada uno —pide Harry en un rudimentario francés.

Otra mujer baja por las escaleras y nos cierra el paso, esquivando el contacto con el dinero de Harry.

—Vuelvan mañana. Ya está cerrado —dice en nuestro idioma, señalando una amplia puerta pintada de rosa por la que no habíamos entrado. Harry gruñe de frustración y nos vamos.

—Tendremos que ir a otra —refunfuña. La calle a la que salimos está iluminada y hay tanto ruido como en la del bar. Al final de la calle encontramos una fila de soldados que esperan su turno para entrar en una casa. Potter, un chico bajito con el que James y yo compartimos cuarto, está en el inicio de la fila. Harry va hacia el y le susurra algo al oído. Potter acepta unas monedas y sale de la fila. Harry me empuja para que ocupe su lugar.

La puerta se abre y sale un soldado francés abrochándose los pantalones. El hombre detrás de mí me propina otro fuerte empujón para que pase.

No es una casa sino una simple habitación, pequeña y oscura. En la cama hay una pequeña figura que se abrazaba así misma. Me acerco un poco, asustada. La prostituta no puede reprimir el temblor del cuerpo, y esta maltratada y sucia de sudor de los soldados. Le toco la frente para comprobar que no tenga fiebre: está hirviendo. De repente, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que está niña terminó aquí? ¿Qué camino tuvo que recorrer para terminar vendida y atada a una cama? Trato de consolarla. Al principio la chica se queda petrificada. Le acaricio la cabeza lo cual la ayuda a calmarse un poco.

—Todo estará bien —le aseguro en francés, mi acento hace sonar las palabras más suaves. Saco un cuchillo del cinturón y corto la cuerda que está alrededor de su tobillo. Le entrego el cuchillo y cubro sus manos con las mías—. No tengas miedo.

Salgo de la habitación echa una furia.

—¡Desconsiderados! ¡Hijos de puta! —les grito a los hombres que esperan en la fila—. Qué se creen, que esa criatura es de fierro. Ya quisiera yo verlos en su situación. ¡Pervertidos! ¡Apátridos de mierda! —vocifero. El hombre flaco que vigila en la puerta toma su fusil y me apuntó con él. Con una patada se lo quito de las manos y lo agarro en el aire. Le de doy un golpe de lleno en la cara con ella.

—Dejaras a esa niña libre o juro por Dios que... —Justo en ese momento comienza a sonar una alarma. Esa es la alarma que significa que hay una emergencia y debemos de volver de inmediato al cuartel.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Harry con cara de susto.

Tiro el fusil al hombre que no se ha levantado del suelo y corro detrás de los demás.

Todas las luces están encendidas en el cuartel y el general nos espera, tan rígido como siempre.

—Señoritas. Los alemanes han invadido Bélgica. Es hora de movernos. El plan Dyle está en marcha.


	2. El verdadero comienzo.

Jueves, 9 de mayo de 1940.  
Hora desconocida para la autora de está historia.

 

Un Mercedes negro (típico automóvil que transportaba a jerarcas nazis), salió de la Cancillería del Reich en Berlín, Alemania, y se internó en el tráfico matutino. Entró a una estación de ferrocarril —custodiada por el Servicio de Seguridad Alemán—, en el suburbio de Berlín-Finkenkrug.

El ocupante, Adolf Hitler, salió del Mercedes y abordó su tren armado especial, irónicamente llamado Amerika. Las secretarias de Hitler lo siguieron pensando que se dirigían a Dinamarca y Noruega para visitar a las tropas que recientemente habían invadido dichos países. Luego de que el cielo se tornara oscuro, el tren cambió al oeste, llegando a Hanover a la media noche, donde cambió de vías. Después de viajar toda la noche y el tren finalmente se detuvo en la villa de Euskirchen, cerca de la frontera belga-luxemburguesa.

Fue ahí donde Hitler y sus acompañantes salieron del tren y entraron a tres limosinas Mercedes —modelos especialmente construidos para ellos—, y después de un corto recorrido los vehículos se detuvieron cerca de un emplazamiento de varias armas antiaéreas.

Hitler había ido para ver con sus propios ojos el inicio del Fell Gelb (Plan Amarillo), la ofensiva nazi para invadir a Francia y sus vecinos.

—Caballeros, la ofensiva contra los poderes del oeste ha comenzado —El Führer dictó. Uno de sus adjuntos anotó silenciosamente la fecha y hora en un papel: 5:35 am, mayo 10, 1940.

Previa su ejecución, el Plan Amarillo tuvo que sufrir un muchos cambios. La razón principal fue por incidente Mechelen, que sucedió en dicha cuidad de Bélgica, el 10 de enero de 1940, cuando un avión alemán que volaba a Cologne se perdió y se vio obligado a aterrizar de emergencia. El mensajero abordo, el comandante Helmunth Reubriger, traía consigo unos planos detallados para la ofensiva del oeste. Mientras Reubriger corría a unos arbustos cercanos, prendió fuego a los contenedores del portafolios. Unos soldados belgas vieron el fuego y recuperaron lo que quedaba.

Reubriger fue llevado a un cuartel militar cercano. Donde trató de deshacerse de los papeles otra vez al lanzarlos a una hornilla prendida. Un oficial belga los volvió a salvar. Reubriger reportó el incidente a el cuartel de la Luftwaffe en Berlín a través de la embajada alemana en Bruselas, falsamente planteando que había sido capaz de quemar los papeles a "fragmentos insignificantes, del tamaño de la palma de su mano".

Pero en Berlín había una gran preocupación. Alfred Jodl, el comandante en jefe, reportó inmediatamente el incesante a Hitler. Después de ver al Führer, Jodl confió a su diario "la situación es catastrófica". Y tres días después, Jordl anotó, "Orden al general Halder por teléfono: Todos los movimientos deben de detenerse".

Los belgas no pasaron el plan completo a los aliados, solo un sinopsis de dos páginas, y se negaron a decirles de donde habían obtenido la información. Los planes estaban tan detallados y la captura tan casual que los aliados, especialmente a los franceses, sospecharon que el evento tal vez era una trampa. El general anciano Maurice Gamelin, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas aliadas en Francia, estaba satisfecho con únicamente la alerta en general. Gamelin sintió que aunque los planes fueran ciertos no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Y era verdad.

El nuevo plan fue creado por el general Erich von Mainstein, el cual sería ejecutado con tres grupos de ejércitos. ¿La clave del plan? Velocidad. Lanzarían a el Grupo de Ejércitos B al norte de Bélgica como una distracción mientras tanto el Grupo del Ejército A, con casi todos los tanques, avanzarían por las Ardenas, un área supuestamente impenetrable. Cuando las fuerzas aliadas se detuvieran en el río Dyle, el Grupo A saldría de las Ardenas y les cortaría la retirada, mientras que el Grupo B las atacaría frontalmente. Así atraparían más o menos a un tercio de las fuerzas aliadas. El Grupo de Ejército C lanzaría ataques de distracción y a su vez, evitaría una —poco probable—, ofensiva desde la Línea Maginot. Los aliados no tendrían escapatoria.

— – —

Antes de que se ponga el sol nosotros nos ponemos en marcha. Entramos a territorio belga sin que nadie nos detenga. Todavía.

Nuestro destino es norte de Bélgica. Nos estacionamientos en la línea KW y nuestra tarea será defender 20 kilómetros del río Dyle, desde Lovaina hasta Wavre. Somos unos 150,000 soldados y la mayoría somos transportados en camiones. Fui asignada a uno de los últimos, muy cargado de provisiones, por lo tanto sólo cabemos cincuenta y el conductor, Alfie. Por supuesto James y Harry fueron asignados conmigo. A veces siento que el universo conspira contra mí.

El camión emite un chirrido horrible cuando Alfie se detiene repentinamente.

—Algo está fallando —dice con sospecha y se baja.

—Mierda —masculla Harry. Se podría decir que es el líder de nuestro pequeño grupo ya que es el hombre con el rango más alto de todos. Styles se baja también y persigue a Alfie mientras que él revisa las llantas, la carga y el cofre, de donde comienza a salir humo gris que se refleja en la luz de nuestras linternas—. ¿Podrás arreglar esto rápido?

Alfie hizo rodar las pinzas que sacó de su bolsillo entre los dedos.

—Tal vez.

—Pues hay que comenzar a caminar —dijo Harry, decidido. Le da una palmada a James en la pierna, quien todavía segue medio dormido. James gruñe—. Muévanse. Solo traigan consigo lo necesario.

—Pero... y si nos esperamos aquí —dice George, uno de nuestros compañeros.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—Hay que comenzar a moverlos. Tal vez consigamos un vehículo cerca y podemos alcanzar a otro camión.

Alfie se suena la nariz ruidosamente con el cuello de la camisa. Por un momento me pregunto como reaccionaría la abuela al verlo hacer eso. Seguro que lo mataría.

—Me quedaré aquí. Tal vez pueda arreglarlo y los alcanzo más tarde —dice Alfie y continúa con la tarea de limpiarse los mocos.

Harry se pone el casco.

—Rápido —demanda. Me vuelvo a atar las agujetas de las botas y me cuelgo la mochila. He dormido un poco durante el viaje y siento la energía renovada. El corazón me late en el pecho con fuerza al recordar a donde voy.

La carretera que se extiende ante nosotros parece interminable. El cielo comienza a iluminarse por encima de nuestras cabezas cuando nos alejamos del camión. Caminamos por lo que me parecen días sin encontrar ninguna casa o coche.

Harry Styles choca su hombro con el mío.

—Qué calor de pelotas, ¿verdad? —pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza y me limpio el sudor de la frente. Le doy un trago a mi botella de agua y le ofrezco el resto a Harry, quien se bebe lo que queda de un trago. Después golpea la parte de atrás de la botella, ansiando hasta la ultimas gotas. James nos pasa otro termo con agua; al igual que yo, se ha quitado el casco y camina con los hombros caídos, como si tuviera una carga pesada sobre la espalda.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Charlie, temeroso.

El corazón me late con tanta fuerza en los oídos que no llegue a oír el retumbar de pisadas. Son civiles. Son decenas, tal vez cientos de ellos, que se dirigen directamente a nosotros. Varios van en bicicleta con lo poco que se han podido llevar consigo. Muchos se orillan en la calle para dejarnos el camino libre, mirándonos como si estuvieran en un trance. A los que le queda un poco más de energía, aplauden.

Casi al final de la ola de gente me encuentro con una escena que me da escalofríos. Son dos niños. Uno tiene unos once años y el otro aparenta unos cinco. Van tomados de la mano y a pesar del calor, tiemblan. Tienen los labios partidos y los ojos desorbitados. Les ofrezco un pedazo de pan y el pequeño lo coge con una mano rapaz como si fuera una pelota. Le da la mitad a su hermano y comen con desesperación. Me obligo a continuar mi camino. «Ellos no son tú problema» susurra una vocecita culpable en mi cabeza.

Más adelante, nos encontramos con más huérfanos. Trato de ignorarlos: mi lastima no les servirá de nada. Pero cuando veo a una niña caerse con los ojos cerrados, corro hacia ella.

—Cariño, despierta —susurro, dandole golpecitos en las mejillas. Va acompañada por un niño de tal vez tres años. Tal vez sea su hijo, aunque lo dudo, ella aparenta unos catorce años, quince quizás. Tomó su muñeca y compruebo que sigue con vida. Charlie, otro compañero se acercan acompañado por Harry. Charlie saca un poco de agua y rociamos poca en la cara de la chica. La chica reacciona y me agarra de las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Eh... —gime. Nos apresuramos a darle agua. Justo cuando la niña parece volver en sí, se escucha el zumbido de los aviones. Harry y yo nos miramos, y como si llegáramos a un acuerdo silencioso, cada uno toma a un niño y nos lanzamos en la zanja junto a la carretera. Cubro al niño por completo con mi cuerpo y Harry hace lo mismo con la chica, que se aferra a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Escuchamos las bombas caer cerca. Me levanto un poco y veo que han destruido un puente cercano que habíamos cruzado hacia un momento. Los aviones desaparecen entre las esponjosas nubes.

Saco al niño de la zanja y me sacudo el polvo de la ropa. La chica le da un dulce beso a Harry en la mejilla y toma la mano del niño. Los observamos alejarse y perderse entre la ola de refugiados.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —pregunta Harry, tocándose la mejilla donde la chica lo había besado.

—No —respondo sincera.

—Yo tampoco.

 

Pronto llegamos a una pequeña aldea con unas quince casas pero no nos encontramos con ningún medio de trasporte.

—¡Mierda! —grita James, tirando el casco. Uno de los chicos lo recoge y se lo pone encima del que trae puesto. A la salida del pueblo nos encontramos con otra vanguardia de refugiados.

Estamos por la mitad de la larga fila cuando escuchamos el motor. Es nuestro camión. James se tira al suelo.

—Sí. ¡Nunca dude de Alfie! —grita. Pongo los ojos en blanco. James fue el que no dejo de quejarse la ineptitud de Alfie todo el camino.

De repente, veo algo por el rabillo del ojo que me llama la atención y lo siguiente, sucede muy rápido. Es una mujer enlutada con un niño de brazos que lloraba de calor; por alguna razón intenta cruzar la calle justo donde va a pasando el camión. La empujo con fuerza antes de que pueda ser arrollada y cae sobre una masa de gente. Alguien me toma por el codo y me empuja a su pecho, salvándome de que el camión me aplaste también. Por supuesto, ese alguien es Harry.

—Mierda, Smith —jadea y me suelta. Me vuelvo para ver a la mujer y veo que es consolada por una jovencita rubia que le echa aire con un papel. Le digo adiós a la mujer con la mano, pero ella sigue tan asustada que no me corresponde, apretando más al infante contra su pecho. Mueve un poco los labios y supongo que es para decir «gracias». Algunas personas me dan palmaditas en la espalda: es su manera de decir bien hecho.

Nos subimos al camión y dejamos a los refugiados atrás con rapidez. James abraza a Alfie con tanta fuerza que casi le impide mover el volante. Agarro su pelo castaño en mi puño y lo devuelvo a su asiento.

—¿Es raro que me haya gustado un poco? —pregunta alegre. Los demás se echan a reír.

En algún punto, me quedo dormida y soy despertada por un empujón. Harry me da otro empujón y casi salgo por la ventana.

—Ya estamos llegando, Smith —me informa con ojos enormes. Los demás ya están despiertos.

—¿Esa es...?

—Lovaina —digo sin aliento.

La cuidad está en ruinas: los edificios son pilas de ladrillos y polvo. Hay poca gente en la calle caminando entre los escombros. Nos encontramos con compañeros en el centro de la destruida cuidad.

—¿Dónde estaban? —espeta el general. Su uniforme está cubierto de polvo al igual que sus bigotes.

Harry cuadra los hombros.

—Nuestro camión tuvo problemas, general.

El general asiente secamente y se va para parase delante de los otros seiscientos soldado (que al igual que nosotros, acaban de llegar), para dar órdenes. Nos da un leve discurso sobre valor y el arte de la lucha antes de ir al punto. Lo único que logro captar es su final:

—Tomen sus posiciones correspondientes, los alemanes están cerca.

— – —

Llegamos a nuestro puesto cuando las estrellas y la luna ya brillan en el oscuro cielo belga. Frente al fuerte, el río Dyle corre silenciosamente. Después de poner todo en orden y ser asignados a una posición, los cocineros comienzan a servir la comida. Somos alrededor de setecientos soldados. La fila para recibir mi plato de humeante sopa con pollo se me hace eterna.

Cuando finalmente me entregan el plato me uno a James y los demás, que están comiendo sentados en un tronco caído alrededor de una fogata. Nadie habla mucho. Uno de ellos me llama la atención porque trae una carta en las manos y lee el contenido con los ojos desorbitados. Es Bill, un joven flaco, con manos nerviosas y ojos saltones que es —tal vez al igual que los setecientos hombres que nos acompañan—, amigo de James.

—No puede ser... —susurra Bill.

—¿Qué? —pregunta James con la boca llena de pan.

—¡Mi esposa está embarazada! —responde Bill ahogando un grito. Le muestra la carta a James muy emocionado.

—¡Felicidades! —grita Harry y los hombres a nuestro alrededor vitorean.

—¿Y de quién es? —pregunta James con una amplia sonrisa. Bill le da golpe en la cabeza.

—Espero que sea una niña —dice Bill después de un rato, aparentando la carta contra su pecho.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le pregunta un compañero sonriendo, como a la espera de una broma.

—Así no tendrá que pelear en las guerras por venir —responde Bill, muy serio.

No puedo evitar que la furia me suba por el cuerpo. Dejo caer la cuchara en la sopa de golpe y lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Crees que por tener vagina no sufrirá? —le pregunto muy calmada. Bill se atraganta con la sopa—. Las mujeres nos dieron la vida y aún así no son respetadas. Son violadas, menos preciadas, vendidas como animales y humilladas —mi tono continúa muerto—. No luchan en la guerra porqué no las dejan —le digo igual de tranquila pero puedo oír la rabia en mi voz—. Y si lo hicieran, estoy seguro de que lo harían con tanta valentía y honor como cualquier hombre. Tal vez incluso con más fiereza y determinación.

Algunos se echan a reír como si acabara de contar un buen chiste y hasta James me da un empujón, riéndose a carcajadas. Vuelvo la atención a mi sopa y cuando levanto la vista descubro que Harry me está viendo como si fuera la primera vez que posara sus ojos en mí. Trato de no parecer afectada y hasta rio un poco. Después de unos minutos me levanto con la intención de largarme pero alguien me toma del brazo.

—¿Adónde? —pregunta Harry en voz baja—. Ni siquiera te has terminado la sopa —Su tono no es amenazador pero me da escalofríos. Me suelto de su agarre con una brusca sacudida.

—Tengo guardia.

Me alejo de ahí y cuando estoy lo suficientemente lejos como para no estar en el campo de visión de Harry, me echo a correr. «No debiste de decir eso» me espeta mi subconsciente con enojo. «Seguramente Styles ha comenzado a sospechar. Eres una estúpida». Y aquella voz indescriptible tiene toda la razón: debí de haber mantenido la boca bien cerrada. De ahora en adelante tengo que ser sumamente cuidadosa con mis palabras.

Mis pensamientos de enfocarse en Harry Styles cuando de repente empieza a llover. Las gotas de agua están heladas y abro la boca para que pasen a mi garganta. Solo la mantengo así por un corto tiempo, pues no quiero beber mucho porqué, lógicamente trato de evitar orinar. Les he dicho a los chicos en el camino que me dio una diarrea terrible para que no sospecharán nada cuando me largara a hacer pipí, lejos de su vista y oídos.

Fui asignada a un grupo que vigila la llegada y salida de los camiones. No son camiones en sí a los que les tengo que mantener los ojos encima sino a dos estrechos camino de tierra por el que éstos transitan. A la mitad de la noche hay cambio de turno y logro dormir unas horas sentada en el camión de Alfie. A la mañana siguiente me despierto cuando los primeros rayos del sol están saliendo con unas ganas terribles de orinar.

Me alejo del puesto y me interno en el bosque que nos rodea. Cuando me alejo lo suficiente, me bajo el pantalón y casi grito cuando descubro sangre en mi ropa interior. Por supuesto que la regla me tenía que llegar en éste preciso momento. Es una maldita inoportuna.

—¡Noooo! —chillo con impotencia en busca de manchas. Es una verdadera suerte que no me haya manchado la parte trasera del pantalón.

—¿Smith? —pregunta una voz ronca. Me subo a toda prisa el pantalón. Horrorizada, veo a Harry a unos metros de mí con el cinturón desabrochado; él también ha venido a orinar. Al parecer no me ha visto bien porqué está sonriendo socarronamente.

—Styles —digo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Estas sangrando... por ahí abajo? —pregunta arqueando las cejas y señalando a una mancha pequeña de sangre que hay en la parte delantera del pantalón, justo donde debería de estar mi pene inexistente. Aprieto más los dientes y maldigo una y otra vez mentalmente. Por la prisa, debí de haberlo manchado cuando me lo subí.

—Solo un poco —digo tratando de no darle importancia. «Mierda» pienso escandalizada. «Debí de haberle dicho que la sangre era de una cortada en la mano o algo así». Está claro que no soy buena inventando mentiras bajo presión. Bajo presión solo soy buena para matar.

—Déjame ver —demanda Harry, acercándose.

—¡No! Eh. No es algo inusual. Me pasa seguido.

—No seas tímido, Smith. Todos ya sabemos que la tienes chica.

Harry me toma desprevenida y me baja los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. Me los subo a toda prisa y le doy una patada en el rostro. Cae al suelo con los ojos llorosos y la boca muy abierta.

—Tienes... tienes... Oh, Dios mío —chilla muy asustado.

—Ojalá los hombres estuvieran tan disgustados por la sangre de menstruación que por el abuso sexual —digo sin pensar.

—¡Eres una chica! ¡Oh Dios! —grita cubriéndose el rostro. Se ha puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Yo estoy en el mismo estado pero trato de mantener mi rostro lo más neutral posible.

—Shh.

—Y estas.. estas... —balbucea.

—Sangrando por la vagina, nada nuevo —le espeto.

—¡Dios mío! —gime Harry como si acabara de decir una infamia—. ¡Lo siento mucho...!

—Te perdono si no le dices a nadie.

Harry se vuelve a cubrir la cara con las manos. Noto que ha comenzado a temblar un poco.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Smith! —brama—. Oh...

—Shh —digo tomándolo del brazo y ayudándole a levantarse. Harry se aleja de mi toque como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Lo suelto de inmediato—. Nadie puede enterarse, Styles.

—¡Absolutamente nadie! —brama, arrugando el entrecejo. Lo miro a los ojos y detecto miedo en su mirada—. Te matarán si se enteran, Smith —susurra. Asiento con la cabeza secamente. De repente Harry abre mucho los ojos como si súbitamente hubiera recordado algo importante—. ¡Besaste a una chica en aquel bar! —chilla señalándome con un dedo acusador.

—¿Y eso qué? —le espeto pero siento el calor subirme a las mejillas de nuevo.

—¡Homosexualidad! ¡Es delito!

Entrecierro los ojos y pongo los brazos en jarras.

—Vamos, Styles —le digo escéptica—. Tú me has tocado el trasero y hasta me hiciste sentarme en tu regazo.

—Pero eres una chica.

—En ese momento no lo sabías.

—Ya lo sospechaba —miente—. Desde el principio.

—Por puesto que no.

—No me siento atraído por los hombres —afirma con una seriedad que jamás había mostrado en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo—. Las chicas son lo mío. Los... eh, coños son lo mío...

Me acerco a zancadas, lo tomo por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo estampo contra un árbol cercano. Harry no se aparta está vez y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Escúchame bien, Harry Styles —susurro en su oído con mi voz más amenazadora—. Si le dices esto a alguien juro por dios que te asesinare.

Lo miro a la cara. Lejos de parecer aterrado por la amenaza, Harry parece más bien confundido.

—No se lo diría a nadie —dice casi ofendido—. Somos amigos... ¿o no?

—Sí —respondo secamente. Lo suelto y se golpea contra el árbol.—Lo somos —Harry se levanta con una mueca de dolor y sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¿Te sientes... bien? —pregunta casi con temor—. Ya sabes por la... ya sabes... —Interrumpo su balbuceo con un gesto de silencio.

—Styles —le advierto para que no se atreva a tocar el tema.

—Tu voz es algo aguda —señala—, ¿cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? —pregunta para sí mismo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo...? Para ya sabes —Su pregunta es genuina y puedo ver sincera preocupación en su rostro. Me abrazo a mi misma, incómoda.

—No —respondo y Harry arquea las cejas—. Vengo preparada —Lo miro directamente a los ojos—. Confiaré en ti pero si me entero de que se lo dijiste a alguien te matare. Lárgate —le ordeno y Harry se tambalea fuera de mi vista.

Las manos me tiemblan violentamente cuando las meto en las bolsas del abrigo en busca de un tampón. Siempre traigo uno conmigo, junto con la brújula de mi padre. Ambos me han sacado de apuros más de una vez. En el cuartel guardaba discretamente los tampones en una pequeña caja con candado, en el fondo de la maleta, y por suerte, traje las suficientes conmigo para los siguientes tres días de sufrimiento.

Me interno más en el bosque, buscando frenéticamente un lugar más cubierto. Encuentro uno perfecto entre unos altos arbustos verdes.

«¿Por qué tuvo que ser Harry Styles?» me reprocho. Pero la pregunta cuya respuesta deseo saber más que nada en el mundo es la siguiente: «¿Puedo confiar en él?». Porqué quién sabe, tal vez en éste preciso instante le puede estar contando a su superior lo que acaba de ver en el bosque. O peor aún, pudo haber salido corriendo en estado de shock; gritando a todo el mundo.

«¿Debería huir?» me pregunto y siento como si algo dentro de mi pecho se hiciera una bolita, probablemente sea mi corazón. Considero la idea de la huida por un momento. Podría correr por el bosque y después mezclarme con los refugiados, lo único que tendría que hacer sería cambiarme de ropa. Pero si lo hiciera y me encontraran, mujer o no, me matarían pues es delito dejar el puesto. Y si Harry cumple su promesa no habrá servido de nada.

Me abrocho el pantalón y salgo de los arbustos. «Tengo que enfrentarlos. Yo sabía que esto podría pasar. Enfrentaré las consecuencias con mucha dignidad. Como una verdadera mujer». Salgo del bosque a paso decidido y con la cabeza muy alta.

Pero no hay nadie a mi espera. Siento una mezcla de alivio y decepción cuando ninguno de los soldados que están en el perímetro del bosque me da una segunda mirada.

Me encuentro a James de camino a mi puesto.

—¿Ya se te ha quitado la diarrea? —pregunta rascándose un grano que le ha salido en la barbilla.

—Creo que ha empeorado —digo poniéndome una mano en el estómago. Busco a Harry con la mirada y no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

—Tal vez fue la sopa. Yo no he dejado de aventar gases desde ayer —La barriga de James emite un sonido—. Tengo que irme —gruñe y corre al bosque.

Vuelvo a mi puesto y espero a mi compañero, un hombretón llamado Jacob. El ruido que escucho proveniente de la escalera quince minutos después no es de Jacob subiéndola, sino de varios hombres. Me volteo preparada para ser arrestada pero descubro que solo son los demás de mi puesto de control. Los saludo sin ánimo. Cuando se van a sus respectivas tareas vuelvo a escuchar pasos pero la persona que aparece no es Jacob.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Styles?

Harry me mira como un perrito triste al que le acaban de pisar la cola.

—Jacob fue resignado al río —me informa.

—¿Y lo vas a cubrir tú? —pregunto arqueando las cejas—. Este trabajo no corresponde a tu rango.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo por hoy.

Durante las siguientes horas, Harry no se despega de mí. Al parecer piensa que estoy muriendo. Y también se está hartando de que rechace sus cuidados.

—Toma agua —demanda—. Debes de mantenerte hidratado.

—No tengo sed —Harry me toma por la cintura y me pone la botella en los labios—. ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —Harry cumple mi orden cuando le doy un pisotón. Noto que me está viendo el pecho.

—¿Cómo escondes las tetas? —pregunta en un murmullo. Los demás están ocupados vigilando a unos camiones que acaban de llegar.

—No las escondo, simplemente no tengo —respondo. Harry sonríe.

Un último camión llega a toda velocidad. Es más pequeño y elegante que los demás y de él bajan dos oficiales de uniforme impecable. Intercambian unas palabras con el general y después se dirigen directamente a nuestro puesto. Por un momento temo de nuevo que Harry me haya delatado así que meto la mano en la bolsa de mi abrigo y tomo el mango de la revolver. Si Harry rompió su promesa yo cumpliré la mía y lo mataré antes de que me maten.

Pero los arrogantes hombres me pasan de largo sin siquiera mirarme. Tienen la atención enfocada en Harry, que parece muy molesto.

—Styles. El general supremo ha pedido tu asistencia —dice el más bajo.

—Debéis de venir con nosotros —ordena el otro con voz autoritaria.

—Pero... —se queja Harry—. No puedo abandonar mi puesto.

—Ahora mismo —ladra el hombre número dos y se va. El hombre número uno lo sigue pisándole los talones.

Harry me mira. Sus ojos verdes estructuran mi rostro con tanta intensidad que me cuesta devolverle la mirada. Abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo que pero la cierra de inmediato. Después de un momento, me jala y me envuelve en un abrazo. Se lo devuelvo débilmente, sorprendida.

—Mantente viva, Smith. Por favor —me dice al oído. Se aleja y me guiña. Me vuelvo para ver si alguien nos está viendo pero los demás tienen los ojos pegados en los camiones, de donde están bajando provisiones—. ¡Es una orden! —grita bajando las escaleras. Le respondo desde la cima con un gesto grosero.

— – —

El sol se escondió pero las ráfagas de ametralladoras seguían resonando en las suaves laderas del valle. Nos encontramos envueltos en una pestilente nube de pólvora y polvo que provoca toses y estornudos. Pedazos de abetos y ramaje de árboles caen como nieve verde sobre nosotros.

—¡Retirada! —grita un oficial con voz atronadora.

Los alemanes nos obligan a retirarnos. Está es la tercera vez y no sé si pueda aguantar una más. Siento el cuerpo pesado y los ojos hinchados por la privación de sueño: las continuas explosiones nos impiden cualquier descanso. Si no me equivoco llevo tres días sin dormir, tal vez cuatro.

Han pasado seis días desde que abandonamos nuestro puesto. Sólo duramos ahí cuatro días sin ser atacados y desistimos dos días más antes de emprender nuestra primera retirada. No tuvimos muchas bajas pero sí dejamos atrás la mayoría de los cañones y la armería pesada. También nos vimos obligados a dejar atrás varios camiones que se dañaron en el camino. Debido a esas fallas, la mayoría tenemos que ir a pie por el bosque mientras que los oficiales se largan a toda velocidad. Aunque será difícil que los alemanes nos atrapen: todavía queda un río entre nosotros. Gracias a Dios.

Somos poco más de trescientos los que vamos a pie, liderados por unos cuantos oficiales. Avanzamos abatidos y en silencio por la oscuridad.

—No enciendan luces —ordena un oficial—. El enemigo no debe de saber nuestra posición.

Piso una sustancia aguada y casi me caigo de culo. Por suerte, James me agarra del brazo.

—Cuidado, Edmund —me advierte. Su voz ha perdido el característico buen humor—. Es mierda.

James se ha vuelto muy apagado. La falta de sueño y de comida y la muerte de dos de sus amigos parece haber acabado con su luz. Además, todavía extraña a Harry Styles.

Pensar en Styles hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Styles nunca volvió a aparecer después de que se lo llevaran los oficiales y James ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

—Lo más seguro es que esté muerto, ¿verdad? —me preguntó hace unos días.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. O más bien, no sé si sentirme aliviada o no. James tiene razón: por lo que sabemos, Harry podría estar muerto.

La sola idea de Harry Styles muerto me da escalofríos. Recuerdo sus ojos verdes, enormes y expresivos, y también su voz: «Nunca le diría a nadie. Somos amigos, ¿no?».

James y yo nos estamos quedando atrás. Pasamos por otro tramo de tierra mojada y me esfuerzo por no caerme. Siento como si las piernas se me hubieran vuelto de gelatina.

—Agárrate de mí —dice James y me pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Logramos cruzar el tramo pero hay un gran charco de agua cerca. Me caigo está vez, mojándome toda. Estoy por levantarme cuando escucho disparos.

—¡James! —grito pero ya es demasiado tarde: una bala alcanza a James.

James se tira al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Me levanto y saco el arma. Siento las energías renovadas. Disparo a diestro y siniestro al lugar de donde provinieron los dispararos. Vuelvo a cargar el arma y estoy por disparar de nuevo pero me detengo al escuchar un grito ahogado. Poco después aparece un hombre bajo y flaco en mi campo de visión.

—¡Yo fgancés! —chilla levantando los brazos—. ¡Fganceses! —dice señalándose a sí mismo y después a su compañero, un chico gordo.

—¿Dónde están sus compañeros? —le pregunto en francés sin bajar el arma. Ellos dejan caer las suyas en gesto de rendición.

Escucho con atención. Si es francés como dice podré saberlo por su acento.

—Nos perdimos, señor, nos alejamos demasiado —replica desesperado—. Los alemanes estaban pisándonos los talones.

Bajo el arma y suspiro. Su acento es auténtico. Les hago una señal para que se acerquen. Hinco una rodilla en la tierra para ayudar a James y reviso la herida. Grito de alivio cuando descubro que la bala no le penetro el brazo, sólo le rozó. Aun así el corte que le hizo es largo y profundo. Hay sangre por todos lados.

—¡Mátalos! —chilla James—. ¡Hijos de puta!

—Tranquilo, sólo te ha rozado—le digo feliz, poniéndole una mano en el muslo—. Shh.

—¡Pero casi me dieron! ¡Duelo como una perra! ¡Mátalos! ¡Me dispararon! ¡Mátalos! ¡Una bala en las pelotas para cada uno! ¡Qué sufran!

Hago lo único que se me ocurre: le doy una cachetada. Cuando la palma de mi mano hace contacto con su mejilla el sonido retumba en el bosque. James se calma de inmediato. Lo tomo por las mejillas y hago que me mire a la cara.

—Estarás bien, ¿me oyes? —digo con calma—. Fue un accidente, ¿sí? Cálmate. Están asustados. Pensaron que éramos el enemigo. Tú habrías echo lo mismo, ¿no crees?

James asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Los hombres se han asustado por los gritos de James y se han escondido detrás de un árbol. Empiezo a comprender porqué se quedaron atrás.

—¡Vengan aquí! —les ordeno en francés. Los hombres cumplen mi orden de inmediato y salen dando tumbos—. Ayúdenme a sentarlo.

—Sí, señog —gime uno y con sumo cuidado ayudan a James a sentarse. James le escupe en la cara y el francés no dice nada. Su amigo tampoco se queja cuando recibe saliva en el ojo y un arañazo con la mano del brazo bueno.

Saco una venda de la mochila de James y alcohol. Presionó la herida con una venda hasta que la sangre deja de fluir.

—¡Ya está! —digo cuando terminó de limpiarla y después le coloco una venda alrededor. Los franceses me ayudan a levantarlo pero no los dejo que hagan más: James es capaz de asesinarlos con la mano buena. James me pasa el brazo no herido por el cuello y yo lo tomo con fuerza por la cintura.

—Muy bien, querido. Camina conmigo, anda.

Tardamos una hora en alcanzar a los demás, que ya están en la carretera a las afueras del bosque. Un oficial abre mucho los ojos al vernos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —ladra—. ¿Y éstos quienes son? —gruñe señalando a los franceses que se esconden detrás de mí. El oficial les hace una seña y ellos se paran delante de él. Otros compañeros les quitan las armas y los revisan.

—Seg fganceses —responde el flaco con voz temblorosa—. Pegdeg a compañegos. Dispagag a hombrecito enojado pog accidente.

—¡No soy ningún hombrecito! —ruge James, rojo de rabia—. ¡Qué sea más bajo que tú no te da derecho a llamarme así! ¡Soltadme, lo voy a ahorcar con la mano buena! ¡Le voy a cortar la polla y haré que se la coma! —Lo abrazo con fuerza para evitar que se les lance encima.

Un amigo de James, Garry Campbell, se acerca a zancadas. Es un chico alto y de piel oscura.

—¿Qué te pasó, James?

—¡Aquel francesito puto me disparo!

—¡La bala sólo te rozó! —le recuerdo con dureza.

—Yo pensag tu seg alemán —se defiende débilmente el francés.

—¡¿Acaso tengo cara de ser un puto alemán?! ¡Soy irlandés! ¡Irlanda no se puede comparar con Alemania! ¡Mi país es el más hermoso...!

—Sí, Horan. Ya entendimos, amas a tu país —lo corta el oficial—. Tú, Smith, te harás cargo de los franceses. Campbell, hazte cargo de Horan —El oficial se va sin agregar nada más.

—Nos retiramos —nos informa Garry, agarrando a James para que no caiga al suelo. Todavía está rojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Ya lo sabemos! —le chilla James.

—No. Nos vamos de Bélgica. A Dunkerque —dice y saca un mapa del abrigo.

—¿Dunkerque? —pregunta uno de los soldados franceses, confundido.

Garry le señala a Dunkerque en el mapa.

—Aquí es a donde vamos —digo en su idioma.

—¿Dunkerque? Es una mala idea —me dice en francés.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Dunkerque es un cementerio de barcos —replica el gordo con cuidado.

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —demanda James.

—Qué Dunkerque no es su único nombre —digo tranquila—. También lo llaman cementerio de barcos.

—Mierda —gime James. Garry traga saliva ruidosamente.

Comenzamos a caminar junto con los demás por la desolada carretera. Hay más obstáculos de los que había cuando nuestro grupo tuvo que caminar hasta la base: los refugiados han dejado atrás un centenar de objetos que van desde bolsas de ropa a automóviles de lujo sin gasolina. En cuanto escuchamos los aviones nos arrojamos al suelo como un solo hombre. Pero no son bombas. De pronto, desde la palidez del cielo, empezaron a caer octavillas. Agarro una en el aire.

«¡Soldados británicos!  
Mirad este mapa. Revela la verdad de vuestra situación.  
¡Vuestras fuerzas están totalmente rodeadas!  
¡Deponed las armas!  
¡Cesad el fuego!»

El mapa indica que nos encontramos aprisionados en el interior de una enorme bolsa en forma de herradura.

—Joder —susurro para mí misma.

— – —

Gracias a la herida de James, nos suben a uno de los camiones. Me siento entre Garry y James mientras que los franceses ocupan los asientos delanteros. A James todavía no se le ha pasado el coraje (y no espero que se le pase en un futuro cercano), pues les mira la nuca con una expresión vacía y al mismo tiempo ambiciosa, como si estuviera planeando su asesinato.

Los franceses no se han percatado de ello, ambos tienen la cabeza ocupada en una sola cosa: la caída de su país. Tiene la cara muy pálida y el gordo tiembla como una hoja. Intento imaginarme por lo que están pasando. Sus familias ya no están seguras y la vida que conocen ha quedado en el pasado. Además, si no huyen de su país serán capturados por los alemanes y encarcelados o asesinados. La impotencia y decepción que deben sentir debe de ser terrible. Para nosotros todavía queda un rayo de esperanza: el mar se interpone entre los nazis y nuestra tierra. La Royal Navy posee la flota más poderosa y podría derrocar a cualquier barco y submarino alemán. O eso lo que nos han dicho.

—¿Tú madre sigue en París? —le pregunta el soldado francés flaco al otro en voz apagada. Su amigo asiente con la cabeza.

Todavía no les he preguntado sus nombres y no pienso hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Seguramente estarán muertos en unas semanas, días u horas. Tal vez sólo en cuestión de minutos, quién sabe. No tiene caso ponerle nombre a sus consternados y jóvenes rostros, los recordaré por el resto de mi vida de todas maneras.

Según nos informó el apático conductor, tardaremos menos de un día en llegar a Dunkerque. El largo camino que hay frente a nuestras narices es oscuro y frío. Cruzamos la frontera cuando las estrellas han comenzado a desaparecer y nos internamos en Francia sin mirar atrás. El conductor se pone en marcha al norte de inmediato. No estamos muy lejos de Dunkerque, por suerte, nuestras retiradas nos habían obligado a dirigirnos al norte.

Somos capaces de ver el humo varios kilómetros antes de llegar al puerto. Cuanto más nos acercamos, más se hace visible y cuando llegamos a las puertas de Dunkerque descubrimos que los numerosos tinglados y almacenes del extenso puerto arden en su totalidad. El humo se extiende como un velo por el aire, hasta eclipsar el resplandor del sol y envuelve las ruinas de la cuidad en una extraña claridad mágica.

—¡Bienvenidos a Dunkerque! —ruge sin humor un oficial. Llegamos al primer frente de hombres que protege la cuidad y el camión se detiene al pasar las barreras—. Hasta aquí llegamos, muchachos. El resto hay que hacerlo a pie. Diríjanse a la playa, ahí les darán indicaciones.

Siento que el corazón se me encoge en el pecho. En el cielo, los bombarderos van y vienen, sin cesar de arrojar sus bombas. ¿Qué nos dirían las ruinas si pudieran hablar? ¿Cuántos millares de cuerpos de niños, mujeres y hombres hay entre sus escombros?

Marchamos a la playa en una fila desordenada por lo que las calles cubiertas de pedazos de escombros, pólvora y sangre. Cada cuanto nos encontramos con un puesto de control, la mayoría de estos son constituidos por soldados galos. Nos miran por encima de los sacos de arena. Sus rostros carecen de emoción.

En algún punto pierdo de vista a los franceses que nos acompañaban.

—¿Dónde están los franceses?

—¿Los perdimos? —pregunta James—. ¡Vámonos! —grita mientras la lluvia de bombas cae a nuestro alrededor. Los edificios de Dunkerque resuenan con fragor al derrumbarse. Por esta vez, le hago caso.

La playa se dilata abierta a los fuerte vientos provenientes del norte. Hay decenas de miles de hombres esperando en la playa. Tal vez cientos de miles. Las ordenadas filas se extienden hasta a donde alcanzan mis ojos. Esperan con impaciencia la llegada de los botes, los cuales los llevara al destructors que espera inmóvil su llegada, tan lejos de la orilla que desde donde estamos no es más que una mancha en el grisáceo horizonte.

Las setenta hectáreas de puerto y los siete kilómetros de muelle, al igual que la cuidad, se han convertido en escombros. Así que las posibilidades de embarque además de la playa están en dos espigones este y oeste: dos largos pasillos de madera sobre estructuras de cemento, que se adentraban un kilómetro en el interior de la rada. Sin embargo, aquellos espigones han sido construidos para proteger las aguas del puerto de las corrientes de las mareas y no para el amarre de barcos.

—Nunca vamos a salir de aquí —murmura James.

—Me temo que tienes razón, amigo —dice Garry, inexpresivo—. Esta estación es conocida por los marinos como la temporada de mareas vivas de primavera.

Buscamos a un oficial a cargo y nos encontramos a uno en unos minutos. Parecía muy abatido pero trataba de ocultarlo.

—No se preocupen —nos dice—. También a ustedes les llegará el turno. Pero antes cada uno tendrá que reuniese con su división. Sin billete no se puede viajar y sus billetes los tiene guardados su división correspondiente.

Nadie se lo tragó sus palabras. Es obvio que el general de brigada pretende ganar tiempo. James comienza a gritar que está herido.

—Tome, amigo —le dice el oficial ofreciéndome una botella de alcohol—, beba un trago de esto y se sentirá mejor. Ah, y no dejen sus armas —advierte—. Ningún hombre debe embarcar sin sus armas.

Observamos al oficial largarse, impotentes. James se bebe lo que queda en la botella de dos tragos y eructa.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —brama alguien a lo lejos. Volteo para ver de dónde proviene aquel grito pero sólo veo la multitud de soldados que están reunidos alrededor de los oficiales encargados de la evacuación.

—¡Ahí vienen! —chilla alguien de repente. Los aviones emiten un sonido ensordecedor. Las filas se rompen y los hombres corren de un lado a otro por la playa como gallinas asustadas.

Garry y James se tiran en el suelo y estoy por hacer lo mismo cuando alguien me empuja y cae encima de mí, cubriéndome la cabeza con la mitad de su cuerpo. Un poco de arena se me ha metido a la boca y puedo saborear el desagradable sabor a sal.

Intento levantarme pero la persona se rehusa a moverse. Cuando las bombas terminan de caer, la persona se quita. El sol me da de lleno en la cara pero distingo a una figura alta. Una mano llena de anillos de plata me da una idea de quién es. El hombre no es otro que Harry Styles.

—¿Qué tal te trata la vida, Smith?


	3. El reencuentro

—Pensé que habías muerto, Styles —Es lo único que logro decir. Conmocionada tomo la mano que me ofrece. Él me jala a su pecho y me envuelve en un abrazo casi frenético. 

—Pensé lo mismo de ti —susurra—. Me alegro de que hayas cumplido mis órdenes.

Me aparto de él y es entonces cuando logro verle el rostro. Me sorprende descubrir que apenas puede abrir el ojo izquierdo. Esta inflamado y rodeado por un moretón verdoso.

Harry se aleja de mí para abrazar a Garry y también a Niall, a quien le planta un beso en cada mejilla. 

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —pregunta.

—Hace unas horas —responde Garry aceptando el agua que le ofrece Harry. En nuestro camino por la cuidad tratamos de llenar nuestros botes pero de ningún grifo que encontramos salió agua.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le pregunta Harry a James, mirándole el brazo.

—¡Un francesito, eso es lo que pasó! —chilla en un tono brusco que sugiere que estaba impaciente por que Harry formulara aquella pregunta—. ¡Esa pequeña mierda me confundió con un alemán y me disparo!

—Sólo le rozó el brazo —le digo y James me fulmina con la mirada—. Pero el corte es largo —agrego—.  
y... profundo. Sangro mucho. ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

Harry me mira por un breve momento antes de voltear la cabeza para mirar por encima de la multitud de soldados. Encuentra al oficial que busca y le hace señas para que se acerque.

—¡Murphy! —grita cerca de mi oído y me deja medio sorda—. Hay un barco de heridos que está por zarpar —nos informa—. ¡Murphy! ¡Aquí hay otro herido! —Murphy llega a paso firme y se sitúa frente a Harry. Es un hombre en casi sus cuarenta, alto y rubio—. James está herido de bala.

Murphy examina a James y lo agarra por el brazo bueno con amabilidad.

—Vamos, chico, hay que subirte a aquel barco —le dice gentilmente.

Antes de que James se vaya le echo los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Él gime de dolor en mi oído.

—Nos veremos en Dover —asegura James. 

«Tal vez una de los dos muera. La muerte llega sin aviso. Más si estás bajo una lluvia de bombas» pienso pero no se lo digo.

—Ten un viaje seguro —le deseo. Harry y Garry también se despiden de James y lo observamos alejarse con Murphy.

—Es seguro, ¿verdad? La fuerza aérea está haciendo su trabajo, ¿no? —pregunta Garry. La única respuesta que obtiene de Harry es un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¡Señog! ¡Yo cgeeg que había pegdido! —chilla una voz a mi espalda. Los franceses. Llegan con la ropa llena de polvo y cara de susto. De algún lado han sacado cascos. 

—¿Qué podemos hacer con ellos? —le pregunto a Harry señalando a los franceses.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Nada. Tienen que esperar. Los británicos tenemos preferencia.

—¡Pero si somos del mismo bando! —chillo indignada lo bastante alto como para que varios hombres me volteen a ver.

—Son nuestros barcos —dice Harry con frialdad. Le lanzó una mirada que espero que le haga saber lo que pienso de eso. 

Si Inglaterra fuera invadida y los franceses tuvieran a la mayoría de los barcos no creo que Harry se tomaría aquella regla con tanta tranquilidad. Después de reflexionar esto me enojo tanto que me siento tentada a dejarle el otro ojo verde.

—Lo siento, chicos. Creo que tendrán que esperar —les digo en su idioma. Les doy la espalda para que no puedan ver mi rostro. La vergüenza e indignación burbujean en mi interior.

Harry me toma del brazo y me arrastra a un lugar apartado entre una casa de madera y un café que milagrosamente siguen de pie.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta muy serio.

—¿Qué?

—Tu verdadero nombre.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Harry se pasa las manos por el pelo corto y castaño, tirando un poco de él.

—Esa pregunta me ha estado matando. ¿Matilda? ¿Debora? ¿Leticia?

—No, no y no.

—Dime —demanda.

—No.

Harry pisa fuerte y se cruza de brazos. Casi me echo a reír. Parece un niño. Un niño enfadoso y malcriado.

—¿Por qué? —se queja.

—Ya sabes demasiado —le espeto. Me lo pienso mejor y lo miro a los ojos—. Tal vez te lo diré. Pero tienes que responder una pregunta primero. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? En primer lugar, ¿para que necesitaba el general hablar contigo?

Harry sonríe.

—Esas son dos.

—Dime.

Harry patea un pedazo de bloque con la punta de la bota.

—Es mi hermanastro. Mi madre me tuvo muy vieja. Hace un par de años contrajo matrimonio con un señor y el general resultó ser su hijo mayor.

—¿Y quién te golpeo? —digo pasándole los dedos por la mejilla.

—Auch. No tiene importancia.

—Fue el general, ¿verdad? ¿Hiciste enojar a tu hermanito?

Harry se aparta de mi toque, enojado.

—Pensé que mi madre era la mujer más cruel del mundo y al parecer estaba equivocado —gruñe. «Que dramático».

—No te enojes. 

—No me pego mi hermano —dice como si aquella idea fuera absurda—. Fue una monja —susurra. Esa no me la esperaba.

—¿Una monja? —pregunto escéptica.

—No. Bueno sí. Una monja. No. Un alemán.

—¿Un monja alemana? —Alzo una ceja.

—No. Un soldado alemán vestido de monja.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Me estas tomando del pelo, ¿verdad?

—Y cayó del cielo —añade.

—¿Cómo?

—Con una especie de bolsa blanca gigantesca. La llaman paracaídas.

—¡No te creo!

Ya había oído sobre los paracaidistas alemanes en los últimos días. Unos soldados belgas nos contaron que el fuerte Eben-Emael en Bélgica, la fortaleza más grande y segura de Europa, había caído a manos de un pequeño grupo de estos en tan sólo treinta y seis horas. 

—Fue antes de llegar aquí. Nos detuvimos en una granja a tomar té. Fui al camión a llevarle una taza al conductor y vimos a los paracaidistas caer en unos prados cercanos. Cuando llegamos ahí se estaban afeitando.

Me echó a reír como histérica. Un alemán vestido de monja cayendo del cielo. Jamás había oído algo tan ridiculo.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Mientras el conductor corría a avisar a los demás yo tenía que evitar que huyeran. Sólo que no traía mi arma —Sonríe un poco—. Y hice bien mi trabajo. Los detuve lo suficiente y después fueron fusilados.

—Más vale que la tengas por alguna parte porqué de otra manera el chiquillo de allí no te dejará subir a ningún barco —digo señalando al oficial a varios metros de nosotros que grita a unos soldados con energía.

—Ya te conté la historia —dice Harry juntando las manos—. Ahora, dime tu nombre.

—No.

—¡Lo prometiste!

—Dije tal vez.

—¡Ahora me lo dices!

—¡Oblígame!

Harry me acorrala contra la pared de piedra del café. Su frente chocando contra la mía. Me mira tan serio por un momento. Sin previo aviso comienza a atacar mi estómago con los dedos, causándome cosquillas.

—¡Nooo! —gimo entre risas tratando de alejarme de él. Logro correr un corto tramo antes de que vuelva a agarrarme —y como si fuera delgada como una pluma—, me lanza contra la pared y vuelve a hacerme cosquillas. Siento la cara roja. Le doy una fuerte patada en la rodilla.

—¡Dímelo!

—Ja-ja-jamás.

Pero cuando las sirenas vuelven Harry me tira en la arena y se lanza encima de mí. Otra vez.

—¡No necesito de tu protección! —grito enojada pero mi voz es tragada por el sonido de las bombas caer a nuestro alrededor.

 

***

—Los ingleses resistirán hasta el último francés —dice un soldado galo en su idioma con amargura. 

Y tiene razón: los franceses están encargados de mantener el perímetro defensivo alrededor de Dunkerque mientras que nosotros les negamos la subida a nuestros barcos y zarpamos sin mirar atrás. Me hace sentir sucia.

Harry continúa guiándome por la destruida Dunkerque hasta un cuartel general. Necesita ver a su hermano antes de que abordemos un destructor que nos llevará a Inglaterra. 

—¿Seguro que nos dará tiempo para volver por Garry? —le pregunto. Harry le dijo a Garry que nos esperará en una fila mientras volvíamos junto con los franceses.

—No volveremos por él —replica Harry sin aminorar la marcha—. Zarparemos con algunos oficiales de mi hermano.

—¡Pero eso no es justo!

Harry detiene su apresurado paso y choco con su ancha espalda. Me voltea a ver y se inclina hacia delante, hasta que su rostro casi roza el mío.

—La supervivencia no es justa —dice con impaciencia.

—Ya lo sé —le espeto dando un paso atrás—. Pero eso no me quita la culpa.

—Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir con ella —gruñe.

Continuamos nuestro camino y llegamos en menos de cinco minutos. El cuartel está bajo tierra, así que tenemos que descender por un tramo de escaleras oscuras y húmedas antes de llegar a las puertas de metal que nos llevan a una sala poco iluminada donde varios oficiales atienden teléfonos y escriben en máquinas. Parece que algo va mal porqué Harry se acerca a uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? 

El hombre levanta la vista y niega con la cabeza lentamente.

—Tendrán que esperar más tiempo, hijo. El destructor fue hundido por un torpedo —revela. 

—¡Mierda! ¿Hace cuánto?

—Menos de diez minutos.

Harry se despide del oficial dándole da una palmada en el hombro y desaparece por uno de los pasillos. Estoy por seguirlo pero luego lo pienso mejor y decido quedarme a esperarlo aquí.

Los hombres revolotean por la habitación, chillando como cerdos en el matadero. Un oficial joven que lleva unos papeles se tropieza y cae a bruces. «Patético» pienso con desprecio mientras le ayudo a recoger las hojas esparcidas por el suelo.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo —susurra para sí mismo—. Se están acercando. Con cada hora nuestro perímetro se hace más pequeño —Me mira como preguntándome mi opinión y después vuelve la vista a sus papeles, levantándose—. Necesitamos más hombres en los puestos. ¡Más hombres! —chilla y desaparece por el oscuro pasillo también.

Vuelvo a ocupar una de las raídas sillas junto a la puerta y espero. Harry no tarda en volver. Su cara está pálida y todavía tiene el ceño fruncido.

Me hace un gesto para que lo siga y salimos de ahí para internarnos de nuevo en las calles de Dunkerque.

—Vamos a esperar al siguiente barco —dice tomándome del brazo. Me suelto de su agarre de inmediato.

—No —Tomo otro camino. Con suerte me llevará a un puesto de control.

Harry me sigue.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —brama.

—Los puestos de control necesitan más hombres.

—Sí, hombres —dice Harry con frialdad.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Combatiré.

—No —Su tono se ha vuelto más suave—. Hay que volver a la playa. Por favor... ¿Diana? ¿Lucy? 

—No y no —respondo sin dejar de caminar a grandes zancadas.

—¿Sophie?

—No.

—¿Joanna?

Llegamos a un puesto de control que está bajo el fuego enemigo.

—¡Tenéis que ayudarlos! —chilla alguien en francés. Es un hombre ancho y altísimo de barba rubia—. Ah, son ingleses.

—Puedo ayudar —le digo en su idioma. El hombre no espera a que se lo diga dos veces: me indica con el dedo que me ocupe un lugar detrás de los sacos de arena y me deja municiones. Me pongo en posición y Harry me copia.

—Vámonos. Tenemos que ir a esperar, Smith —insiste. «Es necio como una mula. Pero yo soy todavía más necia que él»—. Amanda, por favor. ¿Carolina? ¿Estefania?

Comienzo a disparar en dirección de donde es lanzada la lluvia de balas.

—Vete si quieres —le espeto—. Me quedaré a ayudar.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo —replica Harry, testarudo.

—No necesito de tu protección —repito enojada al tiempo que una bala casi me roza el brazo. Harry dispara en la dirección de donde provino.

—Claro que sí. ¿Darcy? ¡Oh, tal vez Catherine! Eso sería raro, mi hermanastra se llama así. ¿Nicole? ¿Holly? ¿Gemma?

—Nunca lo vas a adivinar —respondo con los dientes apretados.

—Así que es uno difícil —canturrea y sonríe ampliamente—. Me gustan los retos.

—¿A qué estamos jugando? —grita alguien para hacerse oír por encima del ruido. De repente el fuego cesa. Aún así me quedo en posición y sin apartar los ojos de donde provenían las balas del enemigo.

—Trato de adivinar el nombre de su hermana —replica Harry tranquilamente al hombre.

Levanto la vista para gritarle que deberíamos de concentrarnos pero me quedo sin palabras. El hombre que nos interrumpió es un joven muy guapo. Tal vez uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto en mi corta vida. Es alto, de ojos azules y labios sensuales. Su pelo rubio tiene aspecto suave y las facciones de su rostro son delicadas, como si un artista las hubiera esculpido con sumo cuidado. Su sonrisa es blanca y seductora. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Está buena? —pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No —replico sin pensar y saco una fotografía mía que tengo guardada en el saco—. Es ella.

—Se parece mucho a ti —dice el joven guapo echándole un vistazo.

—Somos gemelos —gruño.

Harry me arrebata la fotografía antes de que pueda reaccionar.

—Me voy a quedar con esto —dice. Trato de quitársela pero hace un buen trabajo manteniéndola lejos de mi alcance. El joven guapo se aleja de nosotros riendo.

Harry besa la fotografía y luego la mira.

—Eres mía ahora —le dice a la yo de la foto.

—Bicho raro. ¿Para qué la quieres? ¿Acaso te la vas a jalar viéndola?

Harry me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Tal vez.

 

***

Los siguientes dos días pasan rápido entre ráfagas de ametralladoras, bombas y edificios derrumbándose a nuestro alrededor. Harry se queja y hace berrinche para que volvamos a la playa pero me mantengo firme en mi decisión.

—Debemos de volver antes de las cinco. Es cuando zarpa el último destructor —me dijo hacía unas horas cuando volvió del cuartel.

La verdad es que no pienso abandonar mi puesto. Los alemanes ya han reducido nuestro perímetro en el oeste, frenando la llegada de más hombres. El resto de las tropas no tendrán la oportunidad de evacuar al menos que se mantenga el perímetro y para eso debemos de mantener los puestos de control de este lado.

El cielo todavía es negro pero no tardará en amanecer. Las estrellas brillan, igual que siempre. El mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor pero ellas continúan ardiendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, despreocupadas. A las seis de la mañana el capitán nos ofrece de desayunar: pan duro y frutos secos. Nos sentamos detrás de los sacos y comemos.

—¿Hannah? —pregunta Harry, que todavía está intentando adivinar mi nombre. No entiendo porque todavía no lo ha conseguido, mi nombre es muy común y sólo tiene tres letras.

—¿Que tal Aurora? —pregunta una voz detrás de nosotros. Es el hombre guapo, se llama Tristán y es del sur de Francia. Habla inglés perfectamente con acento americano. Según nos contó, su madre es de ese país.

Harry me interroga con la mirada. Niego con la cabeza y me meto más pan a la boca.

—¿Camila? ¿Alison?

—No. ¡Ya ríndete!

Harry sonríe.

—Jamás.

El resto de la comida Harry continúa preguntando con la ayuda de Tristán. 

—Voy a mear —informa de repente Tristán y se levanta. En su camino se le cae una especie de moneda. Un chico abre la boca para llamarlo pero el compañero que la agarro le tapa la boca con la mano. Nos hace una señal de silencio al resto. 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Harry pero nadie le responde.

El chico que tiene la moneda va corriendo con el capitán. Harry y yo los seguimos, llenos de curiosidad. 

—¿Qué tiene la moneda? —le pregunta Harry al capitán. Este le pone la moneda en la mano. Es de oro y tiene un escrito en otro idioma. 

—Es alemán.

La volteo y descubrimos el símbolo nazi. 

—¿Qué están viendo? —pregunta una voz y todos pegamos un salto. Es Tristán, por supuesto. Está sonriendo. Al parecer ignora que ha perdido la moneda que delata su verdadera identidad. 

El capitán le quita la moneda a Harry y se la muestra a Tristán.

—Tristan. ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunta con rabia. Harry me toma por la solapa del abrigo y me obliga a ponerme detrás de él. Siento la tensión en el aire y casi puedo oler el peligro. Jalo a Harry para comenzar a alejarnos lentamente.

Tristán sonríe sin humor. Acto seguido saca su arma con un movimiento rápido y apunta con ella a el capitán. 

—Lo siento, señor. No es nada personal.

Y le dispara en la frente antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar. La sangre salpica a los soldados cercanos. Tristán también les dispara.

—¡Es un espía alemán! —grito en francés.

Los demás comienzan a disparar, aturdidos pero Tristán —si es que ese es su verdadero nombre—, es ágil como una gacela y se mueve con rapidez, disparando a los soldados galos y salvándose de las balas.

Harry me jala para que huyamos pero a las dos calles me detengo y volteo a mirar el puesto. Tristán a derrumbado a los siete hombres que no abandonaron su posición y hace señales a alguien para que se acerque. Quiero dispararle pero me he quedado sin balas.

—¡Debemos quedarnos a defender! —chillo histérica.

—No —dice Harry—. Es un suicidio.

—¡Pues yo me voy a quedar! —grito y comienzo a caminar a donde hay un soldado galo herido en el pecho que gime de dolor.

Harry me agarra por la cintura y un segundo después mi mundo se pone de cabeza. Me está cargando como un saco de patatas sobre el hombro. Trato de luchar pero sé que es inútil. Mientras nos alejamos veo con impotencia la sangre correr por los adoquines.

Llevábamos a la playa y la encontramos medio vacía. Harry me baja con sumo cuidado. Quiero gritarle pero ya se me ha pasado el coraje. Comienzo a sentirme avergonzada. ¿Cómo esperaba quedarme a combatir? Ni siquiera tenía balas.

—Vamos —me dice bruscamente—. Hay que subir a un bote.

Nos encontramos con un oficial que reconoce a Harry.

—Volverán en menos de diez minutos —le asegura a Harry sin mirarme—. Apartaré dos sitios para usted. Por favor, espéreme cerca. En la playa.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la orilla nos  topamos con Garry. Me toma desprevenida y me da un puñetazo en la boca. 

—¿Por qué nunca volvieron? ¡Hijos de...! —Está enloquecido de rabia. 

—¡No la toques! —ruge Harry y lo golpea en el estómago con tanta fuerza que cae en la arena sin respiración.

Harry lo intenta patear pero lo detengo agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Los aviones alemanes vuelven y las bombas comienzan a caer. Anticipo que Harry se lanzará encima de mí, así que lo lanzo yo y tiro encima de él. Me cubro la parte de arriba cabeza con los brazos y levanto la levanto un poco para ver lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Garry sigue tratando de recuperar la respiración y veo como se abraza así mismo. Siento como la sangre me recorre la barbilla y me doy cuenta de que me ha roto el labio. La verdad es que entiendo su enojo y lo más seguro es que yo habría echo lo mismo si me hubieran abandonado.

De repente, cae una bomba muy cerca y Garry sale volando por los aires. Cae a unos centímetros de mí, casi inconsciente y gimiendo de dolor. 

Las bombas dejan de caer tan súbitamente como comenzaron y corro al cuerpo de Garry.

—¡Styles! ¡Señor! ¡Ahí hay un bote para usted y su acompañante! ¡Es el último!

—Rápido —dice Harry tomándome por el brazo.

—Quiero cederle el lugar a Garry.

—No. Vámonos. Ahora.

—Iré justo detrás de ti —le aseguro desafiante.

—¡Eres un maldito necio! —grita enfadado—. Súbanlo.

—¿A quién?

—A este hijo de puta —grita señalando a Garry.

—Tendrá que ir sentado —dice uno que le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Harry me mira.

—Si no sobrevive no me culpes —gruñe y después se sitúa a mi lado—. Me quedaré contigo a esperar.

—No. Lárgate. No soy ninguna frágil princesa que necesita protección, Harry Styles —le digo con frialdad—. Ya te he dejado jugar al príncipe valiente mucho tiempo. Vete.

—Oblígame —dice en voz baja y sonríe un poco.

—Volveré al puesto de control si no te vas.

—¿Cómo sé que no harás justamente eso cuando me vaya?

Me pongo una mano sobre el corazón.

—Te prometo que me subiré al siguiente bote. Por mi honor.

Harry me atrae hacía él con fuerza. Me mira con intensidad a los ojos y después su mirada baja a mis labios. Me limpia la sangre con el pulgar con dulzura y después acerca su rostro al mío. Muevo la cara justo a tiempo para evitar que me bese y sus labios aterrizan en mi pómulo. Están cálidos y agrietados. 

Un soldado vuelve sin Garry.

—Es hora de irnos —le dice a Harry mirando al cielo con miedo.

—Súbete al siguiente bote —dice Harry tomándome por las mejillas—. Es una orden —Por un momento pienso que intentará besarme otra vez pero solo me abraza por el cuello y después se va. 

Espero al final de una fila (que me indico uno de los oficiales que iba con Harry), a que vuelvan los botes. Son menos de veinte y estoy a punto de no alcanzar lugar. Remamos con energía con el sol ardiente quemándonos la nuca. Estamos por llegar al destructor cuando se escuchan las sirenas.

Los aviones, como siempre, salen de la nada. Son tres. Muchos de los hombres que están en la cubierta se tiran al agua antes de que comienzan a caer las bombas.

Es todo un espectáculo: pedazos del barco y extremidades de hombres salen volando por el cielo cada vez que cae una bomba. Después de unas cuantas el destructor comienza a hundirse con un chirrido.

Los hombres que van conmigo empiezan a gritar enloquecidos.

 

***

El sol naciente hace brillar la superficie del agua donde se hundió el destructor. Hay cientos, tal vez miles, de hombres que nadan en nuestra dirección, pidiendo subir al bote. Mis compañeros se lo impiden con frialdad. Al parecer sienten resello porqué cuando llegamos el destructor ya había comenzado a alejarse. 

Uno de los hombres que piden subir tiene especie de metal enterrado en la palma de la mano y de los lados de aquella herida brota sangre oscura.

—Señor —llamo al oficial. El hombre todavía se encuentra viendo el lugar donde el destructor se hundió, boquiabierto—. Señor —repito con impaciencia. El oficial finalmente me voltea a ver con las cejas arqueadas. Supongo que es su manera de informarme que tengo toda su atención—. Quiero ceder mi lugar.

—¿A quién, chico? 

—A el herido de ahí —digo señalando al chico.

Alguien me da un codazo a la altura de las costillas. 

—No tienes que hacerlo amigo —me dice el chico a mi lado mirándome con sus ojos marrones, muy abiertos—. Él no lo haría por ti. Lo conozco.

—Es lo correcto —replico con frialdad. Yo y otro hombre agarramos al chico herido por los brazos y tiramos de él para subirlo al esquife. El joven respira pesadamente y tiene un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Ya bájate, hijo —me dice en oficial—. Está mierda no aguanta tanto peso.

«Tranquila. Serena como las aguas en calma» pienso antes de lanzarme al agua, acariciando levemente la tela de mi chaleco salvavidas. Nunca he sido muy buena nadando pues nunca práctico. Cuando era niña, de vez en cuando, mis padres nos llevaban a visitar a una tío que vivía en el sur. Su imponente casa estaba frente a una playa que siempre parecía estar gris, enojada y triste.

El agua está cálida y torpemente comienzo a avanzar entre el caos. No sé muy bien lo que haré pero estoy convencida de una cosa: no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Tengo que encontrar a Harry. Y claro, también a Garry.

—¡Styles! —bramo tratando de encontrarlo. Hay centenares de hombre que se apuran a nadar con la esperanza de alcanzar los botes que se alejan rápidamente. Unos cuantos chocan conmigo y los aparto con un empujón—. ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

De repente siento una mano fría rozar con la mía y después alguien me agarra por la muñeca con fuerza. Siento las largas uñas de aquella persona enterrarse en mi piel, como si fueran cuchillos, amenazando con cortármela.

Me volteo y descubro a un jovencito. Tal vez tendrá unos dieciocho. Pero su aparente juventud no es lo que me toma por sorpresa, sino el pedazo de metal le sobresale de un ojo. Lágrimas de sangre recorren su alto pómulo, bajando por la barbilla, a su largo cuello, y manchando el chaleco salvavidas que lo mantiene a flote. Mucha sangre también caen en el mar, disolviéndose en el agua y perdiéndose para siempre.

Me quedo paralizada. La muerte es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Pero siempre es impersonal: nunca tengo que verla directamente a los ojos y enfrentarla inútil e indefensa.

—Suéltame —le digo débilmente. El chico abre la boca pero lo que se desliza por sus labios no son palabras, sino sangre. Sangre negra que se resbala por sus finos labios y pinta la superficie del agua de carmesí.

Poco a poco el chico afloja su agarre pero no me alejo. Cuando deja de respirar alzo la mano (la que me sostenía por la muñeca), y le cierro el ojo bueno. Noto que sus uñas me han herido la muñeca y gruesas gotas de sangre se corretean entre sí hasta mi codo cuando alzo el brazo para examinarlas.

Una vez más alguien me agarra, está vez por el hombro y con suavidad. «Por favor. Qué sea Harry. Por favor» ruego mientras me vuelvo con brusquedad. Ni siquiera sé a quién le rogué pero me siento agradecida con quien sea que me haya vuelto mi deseo realidad. Harry me mira desde arriba y parpadea lentamente. Los mechones espesos de cabello mojados le caen sobre los ojos esmeralda, que brillan tanto como el sol encima de nuestras cabezas.

Mi pecho se llena de alivio y se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Le echo los brazos al cuello. 

—Smith —dice Harry con voz estrangulada.

—Styles —susurro. Lo aprieto con fuerza.

Tal vez sería romántico. Un tierno momento que pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas. Si tan solo un barco gigante no se estuviera terminado de hundir a nuestras espaldas, y miles de hombres a nuestro alrededor nadaran por sus vidas. Y sin contar al joven muerto a pocos metros de nosotros.

Súbitamente comienzo a pensar en la familia de aquel joven. ¿Quién será el responsable de informales que ha muerto? ¿Cómo tomarán la noticia? No recuerdo en qué momento cerré mis ojos pero cuando los abro con lo primero que me encuentro es con su cadáver, flotando boca abajo a menos de un metro de nosotros. Siento tristeza y lástima. Otro sentimiento muy familiar comienza a invadirme el pecho: la culpa. «No» dice con firmeza una voz en mi cabeza. «No es tu culpa. No pudiste hacer nada por él».

Harry me devuelve a la realidad cuando desliza una mano por mi espalda baja de arriba abajo.

—¿Gary? —pregunto en un susurro. La única respuesta de Harry es un movimiento de lado a lado.

Nos quedamos abrazados, flotando entre la muerte, por lo que me parecen horas. Los botes ya no están a la vista así que supongo que estaremos aquí un buen rato, pues estoy segura de que tardarán en dejar a las tropas en la playa y volver.

De la nada, también me asalta un pensamiento de Garry. Era joven. Creo que más joven que yo, pero ya estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. ¿La esposa podrá arreglárselas sin él? ¿Tendrá familia que pueda ayudarla con dinero? Ojalá no se encuentre sola. La sola idea de tener hijos se me hace horrible y no puedo imaginarme tenerlos durante una guerra que se ve muy lejos de acabar, además de sola y viuda. «No pienses en eso» La voz en mi cabeza vuelve. «No son tu problema. No puedes ayudar a todos, no seas estúpida» me dice con crueldad. «Preocúpate por ti. Nada más. Se egoísta. Recuerda lo que dijo Harry: la supervivencia no es justa».

Sé que la voz de mis pensamientos tiene razón. Pero no puedo hacer lo que me ordena. Supongo que está en mi naturaleza querer ayudar. Y ser estúpida.

La voz resopla con impaciencia. «Pero si tienes que ser la estúpida que salva el día enfócate en los miserables alrededor de ti, son a quienes sí puedes ayudar». Con horror me doy cuenta de que aquella voz cada vez se parece más y más a la mía. 

Me separo un poco de Harry para mirarlo a la cara. El ojo ya se le ha desinflamado y pero el contorno todavía se ve un poco verde. Es un verde muy parecido al de sus ojos.

—Las piezas volaron más por allá —dice Harry como si me leyera el pensamiento—. Hay que ayudar a aquellos chicos —Señala a un lugar cerca.

Los botes tardan en volver. En ese tiempo Harry y yo nos unimos a un grupo de hombres que ayuda a alejar a varios heridos del lugar donde se hundió el destructor para que puedan subir a los botes primero. Después nos subimos nosotros en uno de los últimos. Siento la cara caliente por la exposición al sol y las heridas de la muñeca me arden.

El agua en torno al bote se tornaba blanca ante la furia de los remos. El pelo nos chorrea a todos, al igual que la ropa, y forma un charco en la pequeña embarcación. Harry, que está sentado muy cerca de mí, acerca su boca a mi oído.

—Dime tu nombre —pide.

Suspiro ruidosamente.

—Ana —susurro lo suficientemente alto para que me oiga—. Con una ene.

—¡Ana con una ene! —brama victorioso—. ¡Coño, cómo no se me ocurrió!

Le sonrío.

—Eso mismo digo.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, Harry me arrastra hasta Dunkerque. 

—Hay que conseguir algo para estas heridas —dice preocupado al examinar las heridas de mi muñeca—. Hay que encontrar a mi hermano.

Nos encontramos con un oficial.

—¿Mi hermano dónde está? —pregunta Harry después de saludar respetuosamente. 

—En el frente del este —responde un oficial pelirrojo. Es muy alto. También está viejo pero todavía parece tener cara de un niño: ojos oscuros enormes y la boca en una mueca parecida a un puchero—. Se ha reunido con unos franceses. Nos... —se detiene cuando va a comenzar la frase y mira a Harry por un momento—. Nos... nos dijo que se quedará a pelear, Harry.

Harry tarda unos minutos en procesar la información.

—¡Sobre mi puto cadáver! —brama Harry tan alto que me toma por sorpresa y doy un salto—. ¡No va a morir aquí! 

El oficial le pone una mano en el pecho y Harry se aparta de su toque bruscamente.

—No pueden ir —dice con nerviosismo—. Está prohibido abandonar la playa, Styles.

—¡Ese era el último destructor! —grita Harry señalando a la playa con rabia.

—Styles —sisea el oficial mirando a nuestro alrededor—. Bajad la voz. Viene otro en camino, chicos. No se preocupen.

—¿Y que hay de las embarcaciones pequeñas? —pregunto.

—Vienen en camino también —me responde el oficial en un tono mucho menos convincente.

—¡Mentiroso!

—¿Hay algún problema? —pregunta una fría voz. Es otro oficial, uno mayor que el pelirrojo, y también de porte mucho más elegante y calmado. Su duro rostro, muy parecido al de una comadreja, no dejaba entrever lo que hará a continuación.

—Quiero ir con mi hermano —dice Harry. Noto que Harry trata de adoptar una pose de tranquilidad segura y yo hago lo mismo. El oficial nuevo parece ser uno de esos hombres que tienen la habilidad de oler la debilidad igual que un perro huele el miedo.

—Ah. Eres Styles. No puedes, chico —dice el oficial al tiempo que sacaba un documento del cinturón—. Tú mismísimo hermano fue quien dio la orden —informa blandiendo el papel en nuestros rostros y nos mira. Sus ojos son de un color gris claro, carentes de vida y extrañamente inexpresivos.

—Pero... tiene que haber un error. Tengo que verlo. Necesito hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No puedes ir —repite el oficial muy despacio, como si Harry fuera un idiota y no lo hubiera oído la primera vez.

—¿No podría hacer una excepción? —pregunto con voz firme.

El oficial no se digna a dar señal de haberme oído y continúa mirando a Harry con intensidad.

—A tu hermano no le interesa tu opinión, chico —replica con crueldad—, y a mí tampoco. Quédate en la playa y espera. Como todos los demás.

Y sin agregar nada más se da vuelta y se aleja a zancadas.

—Los barcos no volverán —dice Harry cuando nos quedamos solos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Ya somos muy pocos. Tal vez menos de cincuenta mil. Creo que nos abandonaran aquí.

 

***

—¿Y por qué no simplemente nos vamos? —le pregunto a Harry, muy cerca del oído para que los demás no puedan escuchar—. No creo que puedan hacer nada para detenernos. Tienen cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse —susurro. Jugueteo con el pedazo de venda suelta que tengo alrededor de la herida en la muñeca mientras espero su respuesta.

—¿De qué serviría irnos? —pregunta Harry bruscamente. Una amargura aplastante se nota en su ronca voz—. No sabemos donde está mi hermano

Tiene razón. Un paso en falso y seriamos aniquilados por los alemanes. El viento sopla a nuestro alrededor y una ráfaga de aire helado me da en el rostro. Levanto la vista al cielo y contemplo las gríseas nubes que surcan el cielo y tapan el sol. Su oscuro color promete unas lluvias que acabaran con nuestras esperanzas de zarpar a Inglaterra. 

—¿Alguien quiere más? —pregunta Harry alzando una de las botellas. Hace unas horas buscamos a un oficial que Harry pensó que podría ayudarnos a encontrar a su hermano por toda la playa y también por el puerto destruido. No lo encontramos pero sí nos topamos con una caja llena de botellas de vino escondida en un camión. No había nadie cerca así que asumimos que había sido abandonada y nos la trajimos. 

—Desde luego que no voy a decir que no —responde un chiquillo llamado Boris al tiempo que tiende la copa de metal. Tiene la constitución de un barril y una capacidad semejante. Le pasan la botella y se llena la copa hasta el tope—. Hace tiempo que no bebía algo tan dulce —dice antes de beber un generoso trago y darle vueltas en la boca antes de tragarlo.

Harry se tapa la boca con una mano y eructa con discreción. Sus modales me llaman la atención. Ha estado bebiendo mucho, pero el vino lo hace parecer aún más... atractivo; tiene un brillo febril en los ojos con los que contempla la fogata y las mejillas arreboladas. «Es tan guapo —pienso con amargura—. ¿Cómo puede verse guapo después de tantos días de sufrimiento? ¿Por qué su pelo se ve tan bien?».

Trato de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea Harry y volteo a ver a mi alrededor. La mayoría de los presentes son hombres jóvenes y también la mayoría de ellos se ríen de un chiste indecente que les cuenta Boris, pero son risas sin alegría. Son de ese tipo de risas que se pueden convertir en un sollozo en un instante. Todos tienen miedo.

Un hombrecillo con rostro de rana llega a sentarse junto a mí. Pero su poco agraciado rostro no es lo que capta mi atención, sino el arma que deja caer en el regazo: es un arco. 

—El arco —digo casi sin respiración. El hombretón me voltea ver—. Te doy está botella por él —digo tendiéndole una botella de vino que Harry me había dado.

El hombre mira el arco y después la botella. Se encoge de hombros y me lo tiende.

—Bueno. Pero solo tengo cuatro flechas, niño —dice. Lo tomo en mis manos con sumo cuidado.

Harry me mira.

—¿Sabes usarlo? 

—Sí... —replico distraída, acariciando la madera. Me invade una sensación extraña: siento una tranquilidad repentina y por un momento, estoy de vuelta en el bosque, cazando. 

La sopa se enfría y solo me tocan dos tragos de vino pero no podría estar más feliz. El arco me hace recordar a mi hogar y renueva mis esperanzas de volver a pisarlo.

—¿Y porque no vamos a buscar a tu hermano? —le pregunto a Harry horas más tarde.

—No podemos arriesgarnos.

El viento helado nos azota y el mar oscuro debajo de nosotros ruge. Ya ha anochecido por completo y nos encontramos sentados en la playa, lejos de los demás y en la oscuridad absoluta. 

Además de la sopa, también nos proporcionaron unas mantas azules pero no hacen mucho para protegernos del frío. Trato de encontrar una posición más cómoda en la arena y termino acostada sobre una piedra. La quito y la lanzo con fuerza.

—¡Ouch! —gime Harry.

—Lo siento, no te puedo ver —digo sin energía. 

—Estás temblando —nota Harry al agarrarme por el brazo. Un segundo después siento otra inservible capa de tela cubrirme hasta la barbilla. Por supuesto que Harry me ha dado su manta—, Ana —añade mi nombre en un susurro aunque no hay nadie cerca.

—Toma la puta cobija.

—No la quiero —replica con obstinación.

—Yo tampoco. 

—Bueno, déjala ahí. 

—¡Eres imposible! —gruño—. Hay que compartirlas.

No se lo tengo que decir dos veces: Harry se acerca a tiendas y al intentar encontrarme su mano termina apoyada en mis costillas, muy cerca de mis tetas. Se tapa con las mantas y se desliza por la arena hasta que está a mi altura y nuestros hombros se tocan. Me muevo un poco para mantener una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

—Casi muero hoy —suelta Harry después de un largo silencio.

—No me digas.

—Ya, Ana —dice dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

Cerca de nosotros se prende un fuego y media cara de Harry queda iluminada. Tiene una expresión muy rígida. Está hablando en serio. Me entra una urgencia de abrazarlo pero desisto y en vez de hacer eso me abrazo a mí misma.

—Pero estás vivo —Mi voz sale suave como un beso—. No hay razón para que sigas pensando en eso.

—Qué consejo más bueno —dice sarcástico. Luego sonríe ampliamente como si hubiera recordado algo y me voltea a ver. Sus ojos brillan—. Pero acéptalo.

—¿Aceptar qué?

—Acepta que te asustó la idea de perderme —Ya lo he dejado de mirarlo a la cara pero sé que sigue sonriendo—. Admítelo, anda —Prácticamente puedo escuchar como su sonrisa se ensancha. 

—Más bien me dio alivio la idea de perderte —digo tratando de mantener un tono neutro pero puedo escuchar la mentira en mi propia voz.

Harry apoya su peso en su lado izquierdo para verme mejor y me pasa un dedo su dedo helado por la mejilla.

—Mentirosa —dice y me pincha la mejilla. Me alejo de su toque tanto como puedo sin salir de las mantas—.  Eres buena mintiendo pero ya no puedes mentirme. Te conozco.

Suelto una risita despectiva.

—Hasta hace unas semanas no tenías idea de que era una chica. ¡Hace apenas unas cuantas horas que te dije mi verdadero nombre! —lo volteo a ver, preparada para enfrentar unos ojos fulminantes pero me encuentro con que no ha perdido su sonrisa de tiburón.

—Yo sé que te conozco. Tal vez no sabía tu nombre. Ni que tenías una...

—Vagina.

—Eso. Pero no puedes esconderte. Sé que no te gustan las fresas. Sé que te gusta la música...

—A todo el mundo le gusta la música. Y las fresas son asquerosas y lo sabes.

—Y también sé que te tocas la parte de atrás del pelo cuando estás nerviosa justo como estás haciendo ahora. ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, mm?

No se me ocurre una respuesta lo suficientemente astuta así que no digo nada. A veces es mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada.

Contemplo el cielo negro. Hay más estrellas de las que podría contar aunque viviera hasta los cien años. La media luna parecía flotar sobre el oscuro océano. Nos quedamos acostados en silencio viendo el cielo estrellado. 

Me doy cuenta que me siento muy cansada. Creo que si llegara un avión enemigo tal vez no tendría la energía de levantarme. Al parecer Harry está en la misma situación porqué se queda dormido rápidamente, como si le hubieran dado en la cabeza con un coco. O tal vez murió. Por si las dudas revisó su pulso en el cuello y compruebo que sigue respirando.

Estoy por quedarme dormida cuando Harry, todavía dormido se da la vuelta y me pasa un brazo por la cintura. Su nariz termina apoyada en mi cuello y su cálido aliento me hace cosquillas. Pienso en apartarlo pero mis cerebro no me hace caso. Un minuto después todo se disuelve.

Despierto asustada debido a un mal sueño. Harry se ha enroscado completamente en mí: tiene una pierna entre las mías, un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, medio cuerpo pecho sobre el mío y su boca abierta está apoyada en mi pelo, muy cerca de mi oído. Yo sigo en la misma posición en la que me quede dormida. Harry murmura algo en sueños y después suelta un sonoro ronquido. 

El cielo está completamente surcado de nubes grises de aspecto tristón. Estoy segura de que más tarde lloverá. El mar también está gris pero en vez de triste parece más bien muy enojado: las olas son un poco altas y rugen como un león al romperse. Cuando me alejo cuidadosamente del cálido cuerpo de Harry la mañana me acaricia con dedos gélidos, y se me pone la carne de gallina. Me siento a su lado. Harry parece notar mi ausencia porque frunce el ceño aunque no abre los ojos. Lo observo dormir por un rato. Se ve tan sereno, como si nada sucediera en el mundo.

Harry se despierta de repente y me asusta de sobremanera.

—¡Smith!

—Aquí estoy, Styles.

Harry abraza mi pierna y recarga la cabeza en mi regazo, como usándola de almohada, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. No sé que me parece más incitante, la idea de alejarlo o tocar su pelo. Tiene un aspecto muy suave. Lo toco ligeramente y compruebo mis sospechas. No puedo detenerme y meto las manos en su pelo. Lo acaricio como estuviera acariciando a un animal. Harry ronronea como un gato feliz.

 

***

 

Horas más tarde, nos ordenan que formemos filas para abordar el nuevo destructor. Todos parecen muy sorprendidos de su llegada, incluso los oficiales. 

El silencio es casi absoluto. Los miles de hombres que quedan en las playas se colocan en la fila que les corresponde y esperan, impacientes. Se siente un ambiente muy hostil. Hasta el mar parece enfadado: tiene un aspecto mucho más gris que los días pasados y las olas son más grandes y ruidosas; amenazan con impedir que podamos subir a los botes.

Harry me arrastra por las filas en una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar a un conocido que pueda ayudarnos a subir lo antes posible. Muchos hombres durmieron muy cerca de la playa y cuando nos acercamos para formarnos, las filas ya era muy largas.

—Muchos no podrán subir —me aseguró Harry mientras contemplábamos las filas desde la distancia—. El clima está empeorando. Y este es el último destructor —Después de que tomáramos un miserable desayuno que consistía en sopa (otra vez) y una taza de café amargo, Harry me arrastró por toda la playa en busca de algún oficial conocido. No dimos con ninguno que quisiera ayudarnos.

—¡Es Gus! —exclama Harry al encontrar otra cara conocida. Señala a un oficial al inicio de una de las filas, organizando a los hombres para que suban a los botes. No sé cómo pudo reconocerlo, la fila es como de setecientos hombres.

—¿Quién? —pregunto tratando de seguir su apresurado paso por la arena mojada.

—Es... —comienza Harry pero cierra la boca, inseguro—. es... el amigo de un amigo. También trabaja para mi hermano.

—¿Podremos llegar al puto destructor con este clima? —pregunto cuando veo que una ola de gran tamaño rompe y algunos de los soldados que están en el agua desaparecen—. Hubiéramos hecho fila y tal vez ya estaríamos subiendo.

Harry no dice nada pero puedo ver que su boca se mueve un poco. Me guía a el inicio de la fila en la arena, donde está el tal Gus. Un hombre se interpone en nuestro camino cuando estamos estamos a unos treinta hombres de él. Parece furioso.

—¡Haz fila como todos, amigo! —le escupe a Harry.

—¡Sí, atrás, idiota! —se le une otro y le da un empujón. Doy un paso al frente con la intención de golpear al hombre pero Harry me agarra del brazo y me jala para continuamos nuestro camino hacia Gus, manteniendo una distancia prudente de los hombres de la fila que nos lanzan miradas asesinas pero no nos enfrentan, pues saben que si se mueven perderán su lugar en la fila. Entre aquellos hombres hay algunos con los que compartimos vino la noche pasada.

—Tal vez deberíamos de hacer fila como los demás —repito débilmente.

Harry se vuelve hacia mí y me mira desde arriba con fuego en los ojos.

—Jamás saldremos de aquí si tenemos que esperar, Ana —murmura. Me vuelve a jalar por el codo y llegamos con Gus al tiempo que gotitas de lluvia fría comienzan a caer del cielo. Gus es un hombre tan rígido que parece que le han metido una daga por el culo. Su cabellera rubia es corta y sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar, me pregunto dónde consiguió el corte. Bueno, supongo que en la Fuerza Expedicionaria Británica también hay barberos. Está examinando detenidamente un reloj de bolsillo que tiene en la mano.

—Gus —dice Harry en modo de saludo.

—Harry —replica Gus en el mismo todo y guarda el reloj—. Esperaba que aparecieras, chico —No parece aliviado ni tampoco contento. Gus chifla y le hace una señal a uno de los hombres que controla la fila de alado y este se acerca corriendo. Lleva media cara escondida por un pañuelo gris alrededor de la boca. Se lo quita y revela una atractiva cara redonda y juvenil. Parece ser mayor de lo que aparenta, tal ves está en sus treinta. Harry se acerca a él a zancadas y le da un golpe juguetón en la cabeza, y después, se abrazan. Gus y yo vamos con ellos, alejándonos de los hombres de la fila que tienen los ojos pegados en nosotros.

—¡Cole! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Me enviaron de vuelta —dice y sonríe. Cole tiene los dientes todavía más chuecos que James y lo hacen ver aún más joven.

—Así que sabes dónde está mi hermano.

—Cole y yo os ayudaremos a salir de aquí —interrumpe Gus con impaciencia. Cole nos toma por los codos—. Tengo un bote pequeño. Está por ahí. Se había roto pero ya lo reparé.

—¿Por qué? —Harry parece sorprendido.

—Tu hermano me lo pidió, chico —dice y Harry frunce el ceño—. Y también me prometió una suma de dinero si llegas sano y salvo a casa —Levanta la mano izquierda y deja ver que carece de un dedo índice—. No me gusta trabajar. Soy malo en ello.

—¿No vendrás? 

Gus se encoge de hombros.

—Encontrare la manera. Los botes están volviendo. Cole, ayudaré a Victor a hacerse cargo de la fila. Saquen el bote por allá, lo más lejos posible pero sin salirse del perímetro. ¡Ocho a la vez, chicos! Si se suben de más los enviaré a todos hasta el final de la fila y no digan que no os lo advertí.

Gus se vuelve y se aleja a rígidas zancadas.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —me pregunta amablemente Cole. Ofreciéndome la mano mientras nos alejamos de la playa—. Soy Cole. Esposo de la hija de la hermana de Harry.

—Edmund. Smith. Puedes llamarme Ed —digo y él asiento. Me acerco a Harry, chocando nuestros hombros—. ¿Todos tus parientes vinieron o que? —le pregunto en un murmuro.

Cole comienza a explicarnos por donde debemos sacar el bote mientras nos acercamos al lugar donde lo escondieron.

—¿Y si nos ven? —pregunto.

Cole saca un arma del abrigo mojado. Su rostro infantil se oscurece.

—Nadie impedirá que vuelva con Robin. Ni siquiera ella —dice. Guarda el arma y continúa su camino, aumentando de velocidad las zancadas.

—¿Robin? —pregunto a Harry.

—La hija de mi hermana —replica con impaciencia—. Una muchachita tan encantadora —continúa Harry, inexpresivo—. Le puso un cuchillo en la hombría cuando él le anunció que iría a la guerra.

—Suena como... una persona muy agradable.

—Es necia y actúa sin temor a las consecuencias. Como tú... comprenderás, ha sido una carga para mi hermana.

El bote está junto a una pila de escombros que alguna vez fue parte del bello puerto de Dunkerque, medio cubierto por una manta azul. Gus no mentía: es tan pequeño que, por mucho, solo cabrían cuatro personas. Está más pesado de la que parece pero la arena nos facilita el trabajo de llevarlo a la orilla. Algunos hombres de la fila más cercana nos han volteado ver. Probablemente tienen un conflicto interno sobre si abandonar su puesto o no.

—Vaya, vaya —Doy un salto al oír aquella voz parecida a un chillido de ratón. Me vuelvo y me encuentro con un hombre—. ¿Adónde van? —Tiene unos ojos verdes porcinos, pequeños y brillantes. Me recuerdan a los de un sapo. Rápidamente me doy cuenta de que es el hombre al que le intercambie la botella por el arco que traigo colgado en el hombro. Y no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado por dos chicos que le sacaban dos cabezas de altura. Uno es altísimo y pálido y, el otro de cuello grueso y rostro enrojecido. Los dos son más corpulentos que yo, pero no me dan miedo. A leguas se notaba que son unos matones, sin un ápice de honor.

—Al destructor —responde Harry. Muy lentamente me descuelgo el arco.

—¿Podemos ir? —pregunta acariciando la madera del pequeño bote con el dedo índice.

—Es una misión oficial —se adelanta Cole—. Ve a hacer fila.

—¿Misión oficial, eh? ¿Y porqué llevas a estos dos? —pregunta muy calmado.

—El general me ha mandado por ellos.

—No te creo, niño.

—Largo de aquí —le digo—. Si no quieren problemas.

El hombre Sapo hace crujir los nudillos y lentamente una sonrisa surca su poco agraciado rostro.


	4. Nada.

  
En cuanto el hombre Sapo hace ademán para sacar el arma, soy más rápida y mi flecha todavía más: le atraviesa el estómago y lo hace caer en la arena, tiñéndola de rojo. No les doy tiempo a sus secuaces para responder: ya les estoy apuntando cuando se llevan la mano a el pantalón.

—Nos dejaran largarnos sin berrinches, niños —les digo en un tono tranquilo—. Si es que no quieren terminar como su amigo el Sapo.

Harry y Cole ya han medito el bote al agua. Siento una mano helada en el antebrazo y después me jalan. Me subo al bote y bajo la guardia. El mar arrastra el pequeño bote y comenzamos a alejarnos. El gordo más alto entra al agua pero no logra alcanzarnos. El otro levanta el arma y me apunta. Cuando veo que pone el dedo en el gatillo me agacho. La bala alcanza a Cole en la pierna.

Cole solo logra quedar mantenerse levantado por diez segundos antes de intentar dar un paso y resbalarse con su propia sangre. Se da un golpe la cabeza con tanta fuerza que podíamos oír el sonido por encima del que emite el mar. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna.

El fuerte viento hace que se me escuecen los ojos. «Tranquilízate. Mantente tranquila. Tan tranquila como las aguas en calma».

Harry hinca una rodilla en la sangre y veo que sus labios comienzan a moverse pero no puedo oír nada. Reacciono cuando me da un golpe en el muslo.

—¡Ayúdame! —ruge.

Me quito a toda prisa el abrigo y después la camiseta. Arranco un pedazo y se lo doy a Harry para que lo amarre alrededor de la herida y haga presión, de la que todavía brota sangre a chorros. Las manos de Cole tiemblan con violencia y después se detienen.

Llevo una mano a su cuello y busco el pulso.

—No... no siento nada.

Harry lentamente lleva dos dedos al mismo lugar donde yo había presionado y hunde los dedos en la suave carne.

—Está muerto —afirma y se sienta sobre la sangre, derrotado. Se lleva las rodillas al pecho y esconde la cara.

—¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo? —pregunto en voz baja. Los ojos de Cole miraban fijamente el cielo gris y, cuando volvió a llover, empezaron a llenarse de agua

Harry tiembla un poco.

—Hay que... tirarlo al agua. No quiero verle. Por favor.

Sin ayuda de Harry lo lanzo al mar. El cadáver de Cole queda flotando bocabajo, a un metro del bote.

Me vuelvo respirando pesadamente. Harry tiene la cara cubierta por las manos y sigue sentado sobre la sangre. Lo imito.

—Hay que remar —digo con voz suave. Volteo a mi alrededor en busca de un remo y me encuentro con uno en la orilla. Busco otro con la mirada pero no encuentro nada—. Sólo hay un remo —digo horrorizada. En ese momento Harry no es capaz de aguantar más, saca medio cuerpo del bote y comienza a vomitar.

El bote continúa siendo arrastrado por la corriente y la lluvia se intensifica. Con el pelo mojado cayéndome sobre el rostro, volteo y veo cómo la orilla se hace cada vez más pequeña hasta desvanecerse en la distancia.

  
***

  
«¿Cuánto falta?». Era la pregunta que se formula en mi cabeza una y otra vez. «¿Moriremos aquí?» es otra aunque no me atrevo a decirlas en voz alta, como si lo hiciera mis miedos se convertirían en realidad. «¿Llegaremos algún día?» no llego a decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras me alcanzaban una y otra vez la punta de la lengua mientras el bote se tambalea con más violencia. «Tal vez las aguas nos traguen como a aquellos soldados en la playa». Puede percibir el regusto del miedo.

La sangre se ha secado y la madera está caliente. Nos acostamos sobre ella, mirando al cielo, como aquella ultima noche en las playas de Dunkerque. Harry parece irradiar un calor casi tan potente como el del sol, pero me acurruco junto a él. Harry me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me paga más contra su cuerpo. Él no lleva camisa y yo solo me he quedado con la interior.

—¿Crees que moriremos aquí? —finalmente me atrevo a preguntar. La única respuesta de Harry es abrazarme con más fuerza.

Pasamos horas y horas en silencio. La oscuridad llegaba muy lentamente. Cada día parecía ser más largo que el anterior. Según había contado Harry marcando una raya en la madera del bote, llevamos tres noches; sin agua y comida, y no duraríamos ni mucho más. Según me dijo el abuelo, los humanos podemos sobrevive treinta días sin alimento pero unos cuantos días sin beber agua y moriríamos de deshidratación.

Tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño, lo cual hace este infierno todavía peor. Me despierto temblando varias horas antes del amanecer, y escucho el agua chocar con el bote mientras espero la salida del sol.

Harry empieza a cantar una melodía desconocida para mí; su voz sube y baja como las mareas. El bote se mece con un movimiento tranquilizador. Me hace sentir como si estuviera de vuelta con mi madre, acunada entre sus brazos. Pero mi madre está muerta y pronto yo también yo lo estaré. Otro escalofrío me recorre la columna. Me apoyo completamente en Harry; mi nariz rozándole la mejilla sonrosada por la exposición al sol. El sueño se abre ante mí como un foso, y me lanzo a él sin miramientos para que me engulla en la oscuridad absoluta.

  
***

Me despierto lentamente y el leve vaivén del bote amenaza con hacerme dormir otra vez. Tengo los ojos pegajosos y la boca seca, también siento los labios duros como de cemento. Abro los ojos con dificultad esperando encontrarme con el cielo, pero me encuentro con madera. Madera húmeda y con manchas oscuras. Estoy tendida sobre una superficie blanda. Paso la mano sobre el espacio que hay junto a mi y siento suavidad bajo los dedos. Es piel. De un animal peludo. Tal vez de oso.

—Do... nde —Mi voz suena extraña. Muy ronca por la falta de uso.

«¿Dónde estoy?» resuena la pregunta que no soy capaz de decir en voz alta, en mi cabeza. «¿Dónde?» miro a mi alrededor y lo único que alcanzo a ver, además de la madera, es una cabeza. De un jabalí. El animal me mira con ojos vacíos e inexpresivos desde su lugar en la pared. «Terminaras como él si no te levantas». La idea de morir no me parece tan aterradora: siento adolorido hasta el último hueso de mi cuerpo y la cabeza echa papilla.

«Harry» canta una vocecita en mi mente. «¿Dónde está Harry?»

—Ha... rry —logro croar.

Me arrastro y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una cama. Y también de que lo único que llevo puesto es mi ropa interior: la camisa sin mangas y los calzones que, por suerte, me llegan casi a la rodilla. Cuando me siento, el mundo parece dar una violenta sacudida. Mi visión tarda unos minutos en enfocarse y cuando puedo volver a ver con claridad, le hecho un vistazo a mi alrededor: es una habitación pequeña, pero saturada de cosas. Lo objetos a mi alrededor son extraños: un escritorio de roble lleno de pergaminos, una bañera con patas en forma de garra, un cuadro de una mujer rubia que mira al horizonte con melancolía. Y hay más cabezas: una de león, otra de un venado y hasta una de un cabello blanco. Uno muy parecido al mío. Hay un cuchillo clavado en su ojo. Al no encontrar otra arma en la habitación, me veo obligada a quitárselo. Tengo que tener algo para defenderme y por lo menos morir con dignidad.

Hay una copa de oro llena en la mesita junto a la cama, a un lado de un reloj de tejón. Sin detenerme a pensar me la llevo a los labios y le doy un largo trago. No es agua, sino vino de sabor dulzón. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitarlo.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido de protesta y alguien entra en la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de sí. Cuando levanta la vista me doy cuenta de que no es un hombre, sino un niño apenas. Aún así lo amenazo con el cuchillo.

—Quién. Eres. Tú.

El chico se asusta tanto que casi deja caer la jarra de agua que lleva en las manos.

—Soy Tim. Solo... yo solo soy el ayudante del capitán —Relajo la mano cuando escucho su acento irlandés. En mi interior, chillo. «No aprendes, niña. El guapo impostor del puesto en Dunkerque también hablaba perfectamente francés y resultó ser alemán». Le arrebato la jarra y me bebo el agua—. Mi papá trabaja en el barco, señorita.

—¿Adónde vamos? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

El chiquillo se limpia el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—A Irlanda. Te encontramos cerca Guernsey.

Uau. La isla Guernsey estaba muy lejos de Dunkerque. La corriente debió de alejarnos demasiado.

—Quiero ir a Londres —declaro.

—Estamos por llegar a Dublin. Llevas días inconsciente. El señor Toledo, el doctor, bueno no termino de estudiar. Es español. Español de España. Bueno él dijo algo de que el sol te afecto y... —levanto un dedo tembloroso para señalar mis brazos desnudos llenos de ampollas. Había ungüento blanco en ellos—. También tienes un golpe en la cabeza —Me llevo las manos rápidamente a la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que tengo una venda. Al tocarme la parte de atrás siseo de dolor. ¿Cuando me golpee la cabeza? Lo último que recuerdo es quedarme dormida con Harry—. Puedo... puedo llevarte con el capitán si lo deseas.

—Bien —digo bruscamente. Mi voz se ha recuperado un poco—. Camina.

Tim no se mueve.

—Err. Hace frío, señorita. El señor Toledo le envía esta ropa —dice y deja en la cama un trapo que traía colgado en el brazo—. Esperare afuera.

Es un vestido amarillo apagado de ridículas mangas y botones hasta el cuello. Me lo pongo porque prefiero mil veces salir con este feo pedazo de tela que medio desnuda. La verdad, no quiero saber cómo se enteraron de mi sexo. El vestido me queda grande pues perdí mucho peso y me tapa los pies descalzos; el chico no me ha dado zapatos y no voy a pedírselos. Salgo de la habitación y el chiquillo está parado afuera como lo prometió, esperándome.

Recorremos lo que queda de un corto pasillo y salimos a la cubierta de un barco. Es exactamente como me imaginaba los barcos piratas de las historias que me contaba mi abuelo. No hay sol, el día esta tan gris como los de Dunkerque.

Los hombres dejan de hacer sus tareas para dedicarse a mirarme. Mantengo la cabeza muy alta y sigo al niño, sin dedicarles siquiera una mirada. «Vuelvo a ser una mujer, otra vez soy el centro de atención» pienso con amargura. El suelo está frío y me lastima los pies.

El chico me lleva a el lugar donde se encuentra el timón.

—Capitán Martin —Llama Tim con respeto a un delgado hombre que está de espaldas mirando al mar—. La señorita quiere hablar con usted.

Ciertamente el capitán no parece un pirata de los cuentos: no tiene diente de oro, ni un gancho en vez de mano y tampoco huele a mar. Más bien es un hombre viejo, de altura promedio y con unos cuantos pelos blancos en la cabeza. Me sonríe. No sé quién huele peor, si él o yo.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Quiero ir a Londres.

El capitán Martin se pasa la mano por la cabeza casi pelona.

—Y yo quiero tener una lustrosa cabellera rubia pero no todos podemos obtener lo que queremos, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa se hace más amplia—. ¿Que hacías en Francia, chica?

—Mi mamá es francesa pero viví la mayor parte de mi vida en Inglaterra. Volví cuando mi padre se casó con una terrible mujer —Me sorprende mi facilidad de mentir. Me aparto bruscamente el enmarañado pelo corto de la cara—. Me casé con un soldado británico que conocí y me vistieron con uniforme de la fuerza expedicionaria para que pudiera subir al destructor más segura.

—¿Y el pelo?

—Es la moda —le digo tratando de sonar ofendida—. Hasta Coco Chanel se lo corto así —No estoy segura de que eso sea verdad pero no creo que el capitán Martin este al tanto de los cortes de pelo en tendencia—. ¿Soy tu prisionera? —pregunto para cambiar de tema. Sé que lo más seguro es que la respuesta es un no, porque si fuera prisionera no me dejarían vagar por ahí, ¿o sí? Tal vez sí, pues no hay lugar a donde huir más que el mar.

Por primera vez el capitán pierde la sonrisa.

—No te equivoques, preciosa. No somos bárbaros. En cuanto lleguemos a Dublin podrás alejarte de nosotros sin problema. A un hospital de preferencia, Toledo te revisó la herida de la cabeza pero creo que necesitas ver a un doctor de verdad. Ah y si un hombre se atreve a tocarte me dices y lo castrare.

—¿Y usted?

El capitán vuelve a sonreír.

—No te preocupes por mí. A mi me gustan las pollas —dice y se encoge de hombros—. Mira. Aquel fue quien te rescato, querida. El engendro se llama Chris. ¡Póngase a trabajar, ineptos! —El capitán se aleja para gritonear a su tripulación.

Mi salvador era casi tan joven como el chiquillo del agua. Pero más delgado.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte.

Chris baja la mirada a sus zapatos.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita.

—¿Dónde está Harry? Quiero verlo.

—¿Harry? —pregunta el chico. Me quedo muy quieta.

—Harry Styles. El hombre que venía conmigo en el bote.

—¿El hombre? —repitió el chico.  
Siento el sabor de hiel en la garganta.

—Sí. ¿Dónde está? —El chico voltea a su alrededor, nervioso—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —exijo y el niño visiblemente se asusta ante mi repentino cambio de tono.

—Lo deje atrás —Por fin responde—. Estaba muerto, señorita —añade con voz suave. Me alejo varios pasos, asustada.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

—Estaba muerto, señorita —repite en el mismo tono suave, suave como una brisa de verano—. Creo que se ahogo.

Me quedo sin habla, inmóvil. Mi cerebro trabaja a toda prisa tratando de asimilar la noticia. Las preguntas «¿cómo?» y «¿cuando?» pasan por mi mente como un torbellino, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—No puede ser cierto.

—Lo vi flotando.

Me invade una extraña calma. Súbitamente mi mente deja de calcular y viaja al día que perdí mi primer diente. Mi hermano decía que me dolería, pero estaba equivocado: cuando aquel diente flojo finalmente cayó, no sentí nada. El agujero que me quedo en la boca me causaba una sensación muy extraña y no podía dejar de sentirlo con la lengua.

—¿Boca abajo? —Mi voz sale neutra.

—No —admite—. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Tal vez quedo inconsciente como yo.

—No lo creo, señorita. Se veía muy azul.

De repente, la calma me abandona con la misma rapidez con la que apareció. Una punzada de dolor me recorre con tanta violencia que dejo escapar un sollozo. Me llevo las manos al vientre y me tambaleo. Estoy a punto de caerme por la borda pero me agarro del barco con las dos manos y presionó el pecho contra él, clavando los dedos en la áspera madera con mucha fuerza. Contemplo el agua que se torna blanca alrededor del barco por un breve instante, tratando de recordar cómo respirar. Después me asalta otra punzada y vomito.

  
***

  
Salgo a la cubierta cuando estamos por llegar a Dublin, Irlanda. Contemplo la cuidad en silencio mientras que el suave viento me agita el pelo con manos dóciles. Del otro lado, a lo lejos, la luz del sol resplandece en las aguas más profundas del mar abierto.

Algunos hombres me dirigen la palabra al regresar al camarote. Los volteo a ver con la barbilla muy alta y los observo mover los labios, veo las encías rosadas, la manera en que agitaban la lengua, pero sus palabras no tenían más sentido para mí que el rugido del mar.

Sé que tengo los ojos enrojecidos como heridas abiertas. A menudo se me llenaban repentinamente de lágrimas por cualquier tontería que me recuerde a Harry Styles: unas botas, el aroma a tierra mojada, la música, o incluso por las cosas más corrientes, como el verde de las hojas de las plantitas que tiene el capitán en su camarote, que me recuerdan al color de sus ojos. Me siento muy estúpida al llorar pero soy incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyo en ella. Justo enfrente, en la pared, hay un espejo. Contemplo mi reflejo. Veo a una chica muy diferente a la Ana que vi en la casa de la abuela. Está chica es grotescamente delgada, con labios cortados, la piel llena de ampollas y enormes ojos como los de un cervatillo, llamativos por las bolsas moradas que tienen debajo, profundas como fosas. Parece perdida entre los pliegues de una vieja capa marrón, pero aún así tiembla visiblemente. No parece más que una niña, agotada y temerosa.

La venda que tengo alrededor de la cabeza ya está muy sucia. La siento pulsar; al igual que las lágrimas, los dolores de cabeza me asalta en los momentos que menos me lo espero.

Trato con desesperación recordar aquel último día en el bote con Harry. Recuerdo la solidez de su pecho, el potente sol, el tranquilizante vaivén del bote y la oscuridad absoluta. Pero nada más. ¿Cómo es que Harry terminó en el agua? ¿Por qué yo estaba en el bote y él no? ¿Por qué sobreviví yo?

Alguien llama a la puerta con toques muy suaves pero aún así me asustan.

—Estamos por llegar, señorita —Es Tim, el chiquillo del agua.

—Bien. Saldré en un momento —respondo. Seguro que necesitan que me vaya para que puedan sacar las cosas del capitán Martin. Según me informó Tim, el capitán se ha estado quedando en el otro camarote con el "doctor".

—Al capitán le gustaría acompañarla hasta el hospital... —dice Tim desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Si no le molesta, claro.

—Sería un placer —replico y me quedo apoyada en la puerta hasta que las pisadas de Tim se extinguen.

Una hora más tarde bajamos y la mayoría de la tripulación ya ha desaparecido. El barco resulta que no es un barco pirata sino una pesquero, aunque sospecho que también traen otro tipo de comida y productos que escasean ilegalmente. De otra manera, ¿por qué se irían a «pescar» tan lejos?

Hay un automóvil esperándonos y el anciano capitán Martin me abre la puerta.

—Las damas primero —dice sonriendo. Subo y me siento en el extremo. El capitán es ayudado a subir por el conductor. Mientras nos alejamos del puerto el viejo saca un par de galletas del bolsillo de su abrigo y me ofrece una. La rechazo. El anciano se mete las dos galletas a la boca y después de masticarlas lo suficiente para poder hablar, dice—: No recuerdas lo que pasó en el bote pero recuerdas lo que sucedió en Dunkerque, ¿verdad?

No respondo y el capitán no vuelve a preguntar. El carro da vuelta y queda a la vista un campo situado detrás de una iglesia. Lo surcan hileras tras hiles de montones de tierra negra. Me doy cuenta de que hay numerosos cuervos en los aleros de la iglesia, observando el cementerio con ojos negros y atentos. Unos cuantos son lo suficientemente atrevidos como para descender al suelo y empezar a picotear un montículo, tirando de algo enterrado, hasta que son ahuyentados por un niño que lanza piedras con resortera. El mocoso corre velozmente entre los montículos y apunta a la iglesia. Una tormenta de alas negras bate en aire; la banda de cuervos negros ha emprendido el vuelo, escandalizada.

A lo lejos, un hombre vestido con un mono apila tierra en un nuevo promontorio mientras tres chicas jóvenes vestidas de negro lloran abrazándose unas a las otras. Cuando el auto gira al final de la calle aparto los ojos y trato de no pensar en la muerte de aquella persona o en el porvenir de las muchachas.

El hospital es un edificio victoriano de cuatro plantas. El conductor se estaciona enfrente y se baja para abrirme la puerta. El capitán Martin a sacado una margarita de algún lado y me la ofrece con su típica sonrisa insolente. Intento sonreírle de vuelta pero apenas logro levantar la comisura de los labios. Acepto la flor.

—Hasta luego, Daisy Smith —Daisy Smith, así le he dicho que me llamo.

—Gracias por todo, capitán Mar-

Un repentino mareo me asalta y tengo que agarrarme con fuerza del brazo del capitán para no caerme del coche. El chofer se percata de eso y de inmediato me ayuda a sostenerme hasta que el mundo se detiene. Una enfermera se ha acercado al auto.

—No pueden estacionar el auto aquí.

—Tenemos a una persona herida, señora. Viene de Dunkerque.

No puedo ver a la enfermera pero por el ruidito de sorpresa que dejó escapar creo que ya está informada de lo sucedido. Mientras me ayudan a entrar al edificio me pregunto que pensará de la situación. Me pregunto si nos considera héroes o cobardes.

  
Horas y varios exámenes más tarde, me encuentro sentada en la cálida oficina de un neurólogo, esperando a que me haga una última revisión. Un par de amables enfermeras se han echo cargo de mí. Me ayudaron a bañarme y me vistieron con una bata. Una de ellas es inglesa y tiene un hermano menor en la Fuerza Expedicionaria que volvió sano y salvo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando me lo contó y después dijo: «estoy tan contenta de que hayan vuelto con vida».

El médico baja la lamparita con la que me había apuntado a los ojos y la apaga.

—Parece que todo está en orden, Daisy.

—Pero no recuerdo nada —me quejo, bajando la mirada a mis manos entrelazadas en el regazo.

—Es común la pérdida de memoria después de un golpe. Pero para estar seguros te dejaré en observación por una semana.

—¿Una semana?

—¿Tienes prisa de volver a Inglaterra?

—No. Yo...

—Lo sé. Muchos no tienen a donde ir después de la guerra. Te iré a revisar mañana.

  



	5. La versión de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry claramente no es homofóbico pero la MAYORÍA de la gente en esa época sí. Estoy consiente de algunos pensamientos machistas de Harry. Trató de que sea lo más real posible; nadie es perfecto.

En algún punto de la madrugada, Harry Styles se despertó, sobresaltado sin motivo aparente. Sobre él, la luna brillaba, solitaria. Ana Clark dormía a su lado, enroscada en su abrigo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. La noche le pareció demasiado callada, extrañamente tranquila, y luego recordó donde estaban: en el pequeño bote, sobre aguas turbulentas, dirigiéndose a un destino desconocido, probablemente fatal. 

Al recordar esto sintió como si poco a poco recuperará el cuerpo. Se percató de sus músculos a doloridos, de que tenía la garganta seca y los labios partidos, lo helada que tenía la cara y al levantarse despegó una película de sangre que se había posado en la madera. «Cole» recordó con un estremecimiento. «Es sangre de Cole».

Todavía le parecía mentira la muerte de su amigo. Lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo y lo había visto morir. Al recordar aquel fatídico día se le saltaron las lágrimas y se sentó en una esquina a llorar en silencio. En aquellos momentos era cuando podía, cuando Ana estaba dormida. No se permitía llorar mucho delante de ella. «Yo soy un hombre» se decía con determinación cuando se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas repentinamente. «Y los hombres no lloran, Styles». Aquello último lo decía una voz autoritaria espantosamente parecida a la de su hermano. Aún así le obedecía y se limpiaba los ojos discretamente.

Estaba por volver a dormir, cuando resonó la nota trémula de un cuerno de caza. Conocía bien aquel sonido: su abuelo usaba uno para llamar a sus ovejas. Pero, ¿de dónde provenía? «¿Acaso nos estamos acercando a tierra firme?» se preguntó con ánimos renovados. «¿O es un barco que viene a rescatarnos?».

Un minuto después apareció un imponente barco en su campo de visión, que avanzaba con lentitud. «¡Estamos salvados!» pensó con alegría. 

Ana despertó a la cuarta nota del cuerno. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto pero a Harry se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros. Su corazón ardía por ella. 

Cuando Ana no era Ana, sino Edmund Smith, también se sentía atraído. Miraba a Ed cuando leía y comía y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Un día, soñó con besarle y despertó en un charco de sudor, y con una dolorosa erección, que perdió rápidamente al recordar lo que había soñado. Toda esa noche y las siguientes cuestionó su sexualidad. 

A pesar de lo que le habían enseñado, nunca vio mal la homosexualidad. Amar a un hombre o a una mujer, ¿qué diferencia tenía? La realidad es que nunca escogemos a quien amamos; el amor simplemente llega. A veces es eventual y dulce, en otras te golpea como un tren a toda velocidad y te deja medio loco. Eso le había sucedido con Ana. Se había vuelto medio loco. La manera en la que descubrió su verdadero sexo no fue del todo agradable pero fue un alivio para Harry: no era gay y su familia no lo metería a un manicomio.

Ana tan loca como la hija de su hermanastra. Intrépida, audaz y valiente. También testaruda y terca como una mula. Y tenía una boca rápida con una lengua sin prejuicios; le recordaba a Catalina, de La fierecilla domada. Tendría que domarla como Petruchio había echo con Catalina.

—¡Estamos salvados! —chilló Harry ayudándole a levantarse y señaló al barco. Pero la felicidad se desvaneció en cuanto vio la bandera atada al mástil. Era la bandera de Alemania; negra, roja y amarilla. Harry sintió una agitación en el bajo vientre.

—Escóndete, Ana.

—No —respondió ella, necia como siempre. En sus mejillas ardieron rosas silvestres.

—Sólo tírate en el maldito bote, déjame hablar con ellos.

—No —repitió Ana, con voz débil y sibilante, pero también inconfundiblemente firme. Su manera de decirlo le provocó a Harry escalofríos.

Esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. En esto sí tenía que obedecerle.

—Tírate en el suelo, por favor —la agarró por los hombres.

—Que no, ¡ay! —gritó cuando las manos de Harry la lanzaron. Ana cayó en el bote como un saco de patatas y se golpeó la cabeza contra un borde, cayendo plácidamente en el bote después, con los ojos cerrados. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella, horrorizado. La había empujado con más fuerza de la que había calculado (o al vez Ana estaba demasiado débil).

—¡Ana! ¡Despierta! ¡Ana! —aulló sacudiéndola suavemente. No había sangre; Ana todavía respiraba, aunque no respondía. Harry la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza hasta que una sombra se posó sobre ellos.

Harry dejó a Ana con sumo cuidado en el suelo del bote y se levantó con las piernas temblando. El barco estaba tan solo metros de ellos y un hombre se asomaba desde la alta cubierta.

—Tú amigo, ¿eztá muerto? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí —replicó Harry con voz firme antes de poder pensarlo dos veces. «¡Ana necesita ayuda! ¿Qué estás haciendo idiots?» gritó una voz en su cabeza. «Estará más segura si se queda en el bote» le respondió a aquella voz con dureza. «Sigue viva».

—Zúbete zi no quierez terminar como él —gruñó y le lanzó una cuerda. Harry se agarró de ella y los hombres comenzaron a tirar hasta subirlo. Su lengua era un bloque hinchado y sofocante en la boca; le ardía la piel, tenía el pelo erizado. «Hay que volver por Ana. Tengo que decirles».

Cuando logró subir, sentía las manos débiles y la boca todavía más seca. Una figura pequeña en una esquina de la cubierta le llamó la atención. Tenía un uniforme verde raído, como el suyo.

—¡Es Cole! —gritó y corrió hacia el cuerpo pero pronto se detuvo cuando le llegó un intenso olor a carne podrida—. ¡Dios, que olor! —gritó y se tapo la nariz. Le lagrimeaban los ojos.

Los hombres rieron. Harry se acercó más y vio que a Cole le faltaba un pedazo de carne en la espalda. Se alejó corriendo, tratando de no vomitar.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó horrorizado.

Uno de los hombres de atrás bramó algo en alemán y todos soltaron carcajadas.

—Lo uzamos de carnada —respondió el hombre barbudo que le había dicho que subiera. Harry comenzaba a sospechar que era el único que hablaba su idioma—. Ze noz acabaron los guzanoz y queríamos pezcar. Fue entoncez cuando encontramoz a eze guzano —soltó una cruel carcajada y señaló al cuerpo sin vida de Cole.

—¡Están locos!

Otro hombre soltó otro comentario y todos volvieron a aullar de risa.

—Puedez lanzarlo zi quierez, niñito —le dijo sonriendo como tiburón—. Ya podremoz uzarte a ti como carnada para pescar —Al ver la cara que puso Harry ante lo que acaba de decir sonrío más—. ¿No? Tal vez podemoz ir por tu amiguito. Zeguro que él no huele tan mal.

El pequeño bote ya se había alejado y el cuerpo de Cole también, aunque no lo suficiente para no poder ir por ellos.

—¡No! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Está muerto! ¡Démelo en paz, nazis de mierda!

—No zomoz nazis, chico. ¿No haz vizto nueztra bandera? Ez de Alemania no la nazi. No apoyamoz eza mierda. Pero tampoco apoyamoz a los aliadoz.

—¿Y que harán conmigo? —preguntó Harry. Aquello no lo había calmado mucho.

—Ya veremoz. Tal vez zí te uzemos de carnada.

Un hombre dio un paso y agarró a Harry por el brazo, enterrándole las uñas en la carne. Después le desgarró la manga y su brazo quedó al descubierto. Otro hombre le arrancó la otra manga, riendo. Pronto otros dos le desgarraron el resto de la ropa, hasta dejarlo únicamente en calzones. Algunos hombres agarraban los tirones de ropa y se lo ponían y comenzaban a hacer voces chistosas y movimientos tontos. Todos los hombres soltaban risas y comentaban a gritos. Harry recibió un golpe en los muslos y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Recibió al menos diez puntapiés en el culo antes de agarrarse de uno de los bordes del barco y mirar al mar. Estaban dejando rápidamente al cuerpo de Cole atrás y al pequeño bote con Ana, la única mujer que había amado en su vida y a la que probablemente había matado.

 

***

En algún lugar del Mar Céltico,   
Junio de 1940. 

 

Los alemanes lo habían dejado en la posición perfecta para rezar: de rodillas y con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda a un mástil. Ya no sentía las piernas, pero no le importaba. Continuó rezando, por Ana.

Le rezó a el Dios de sus padres y a cualquier otro que estuviera escuchando. Recitó pasajes del Libro de Plegarias Común y otras de el Corán en voz baja. Harry nunca fue una persona religiosa. Desde niño fundó un interés por la ciencia y había dejado de asistir a la iglesia desde los once años. Pero trató de recordar, trató de hacerse escuchar. «Abran sus oídos, dioses —pensó—, o lo que sea que tengan. Escúchenme, por favor». Pero si los dioses tuvieran oídos, lo más seguro es que no pudieran oírle por el estrépito del barco.

Los alemanes hacían de una cena común una fiesta. Había comida, mujeres y música. Cinco hombres tocaban en un rincón con auge, pero nada más se sentaron todos, el sonido del violín, piano y guitarra se vieron ahogados por el tumulto, el ruido de las copas y los platos, las risotadas y las conversaciones a gritos, y por los gruñidos de los perros que se peleaban por la comida que les lanzaban. ¡Hasta perros traían abordo!

No le dieron comida hasta pasadas las doce de la noche. Un hombre flaco apareció con un plato para perro. Lo dejo en el suelo y Harry miro el contenido. Eran sobras, de aspecto aguado y grisáceo pero a Harry nada le hubiese parecido más apetitoso. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin comer, aunque sólo habían sido cuarto.

Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente, le dolía terriblemente el estómago. Le costó abrir los ojos por completo, pues el sol caía como un martillo de fuego. Eventualmente sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y Harry levantó la vista al cielo azul y despejado. Iba a bajar la mirada cuando divisó un halcón que volaba en círculos sobre ellos y presagió que venía algo malo.

Harry había perdido la sensibilidad en las piernas pero los brazos le dolían mucho. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando las sintió libres. Un esperpento pelirrojo lo agarró con fuerza por el brazo y lo puso de pie. Harry acopio la energía suficiente para dar dos pasos antes de desplomarse sobre la cubierta. Su captor gruñó con exasperación y lo volvió a levantar, enterrándole las uñas en la piel.

Al llegar a la popa Harry descubrió que había otro barco. Era pequeño y tenía una bandera de colores verde, blanco y rojo. «Italianos». 

Los respectivos capitanes comenzaron a dialogar por medio de un jovencito menudo que hacía de traductor. Después de un intercambio de gruñidos y palabras silbantes, el capitán alemán se volvió y gesticuló en dirección a Harry. Harry vio como el capitán italiano le lanzaba una mirada de interés. Intercambiaron más palabras y la conversación pareció hacerse más acalorada. «Están regateando» pensó y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Después de unos minutos, la conversación decayó y el capitán italiano saco una bolsa de monedas del abrigo. El capitán alemán la aceptó con una sonrisita insolente y se estrecharon la mano.

En cuanto las manos cayeron, Harry fue levantado violentamente del suelo y entre empujones y caídas lo llevaron a hacia el otro barco. 

El capitán alemán lo tomo por el brazo y le acerco la boca al oído.

—Te quemaran vivo, amiguito —le susurró con sorna. Cuando se alejó, Harry todavía podía oler su agrio aliento.

Tenía que pasar por un improvisado punte de madera y temió caerse, así que agarró al pelirrojo con fuerza de la camisa y éste lo empujó, gruñendo algo en alemán. Cuando Harry cayó en el puente de culo tenía un pedazo de tela en la mano y también unos cuantos pelos de aquel hombre. Todos rieron excepto el pelirrojo, que se acariciaba el lugar del pecho donde Harry le había arrancado el vello. 

Cruzó el puente a gatas, pues no confiaba en sus pies. Los hombres a su alrededor continuaron rieron y Harry sintió la cara arder.

En cuanto subió al barco italiano, fue zanganeado por dos hombres y llevado a arrastras hasta un calabozo. Lo empujaron dentro de una pequeña celda y la puerta de metal se cerró con un chasquido. Había una pequeña ventana de donde entraban unos cuantos rayos de sol. Se tiró en el sucio suelo, rendido.

La noche llegó rápidamente y el corazón de Harry todavía se aceleraba cada vez que oía el más mínimo ruido. Se levantó apoyándose en la pared y echó un vistazo por la ventanilla. No había mucho que ver: la luna no se podía encontrar por ningún lado y las estrellas también parecían haber desaparecido. Sacó la mano para sentir el frío y sus dedos rozaron con algo helado. En el alféizar había un cuchillo. Era pequeño pero afilado. De repente sintió como si el mundo estuviera conteniendo el aliento, y el silencio hizo que se estremeciera. 

—Chico guapo —gruñó una voz.

Era un hombre de la celda continúa. Tenía un acento condimentado, parecido al del alemán que lo había vendido. Harry se arrastró hacia él con precaución, la mano alrededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo. «Ana no habría tenido miedo» se dijo, pero al pensar en Ana se puso triste. Se retractó por enésima vez haberla empujado pero una voz autoritaria le gritó: «¡Si sigue viva está más segura en el bote que aquí!»

De repente la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y entró luz. Se escucharon rápidos pasos y crujidos, acompañados de leves murmullos de la celda continúa. Harry se mantuvo en una esquina, con el cuchillo apoyado contra el pecho. La puerta de su celda se abrió con un chirrido. «Por mucho miedo que haya en mi corazón, en mi rostro sólo deben ver al hermano del general. No puedo mostrar temor, ni debilidad, ni un asomo de duda». Harry levantó la vista a su captor, desafiante.

Al principio no lo vio, pero después la lámpara alumbró una cara poco agraciada. La persona comenzó a hablar atropelladamente en un idioma que Harry no podía entender. Lo agarró por el brazo pero Harry se apartó, apuntándole con el cuchillo. La mano le temblaba. El hombre no parecía sorprendido. Sacó un cuchillo de su abrigo y Harry temió que fueran a tener un enfrentamiento pero entonces el hombre se lo entregó.

Era una ofrenda de paz, al parecer.

—¿Me ayudarás a escapar?

El hombre asintió. Harry se levantó y logró caminar apoyado de él. Salieron de ahí y se internaron en el oscuro pasillo. Harry escuchó un chillido y un correteo en los pies. Vio la cola de la rata desaparecer por la puerta abierta de donde entraba luz. Salieron de los calabozos y subieron a la cubierta, que estaba desierta. Al parecer todo el mundo estaba dormido. 

Se alejaron de la poca luz que había y pasaron por detrás del camarote del capitán. Pero se encontraron con una enorme hombre que estaba apoyada contra un barril. Aquel tipo claramente estaba pasado de copas y al parecer planeaba estar borracho en poco tiempo porque bebía con determinación de una botella de vino. Su salvador lo jaló del brazo para que se fueran por otro lado pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre ya había posado sus ojos en ellos. Abrió la boca y gritó algo con voz atronadora. Aquellos gruñidos sonaban como un interrogatorio y Harry dio un paso atrás.

El hombre que estaba a su lado tembló. Al parecer no había previsto encontrarse con aquel hombre. Respondió a su interrogatorio con voz temblorosa. El tipo enorme ladró algo más y después se levantó. El suelo parecía retumbar ante sus pisadas.

El hombre alado de Harry sabía que no podía mentirle y sacó el cuchillo. Cuando el tipo se acercó logró acuchillarlo en el estómago. Harry se alejó más. Hubo un forcejeó y después el hombre que lo había rescatado cayó al suelo con el mismo cuchillo enterrado en la garganta. Las piernas le volvieron a fallar y se cayó. Harry se preparó para ser llevado de vuelta a su celda.

El tipo enorme se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba a la botella y la rompió. Murmuró algo más y después se puso de cuclillas. Harry sintió mucho frío. El hombre se inclinó y le hizo un corte en la pierna, después se alejó, riéndose como loco. Quiso gritar, pero los ruidos gemebundos que surgieron de su boca parecían ser lo único posible. La sangre corrió por su pierna y comenzó a gotear al suelo. Cuando la vista nublada de lágrimas se aclaró, Harry se miró la pierna, de donde todavía había vidrio porqué brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. De la herida empezó a manar sangre, por supuesto, a grandes cantidades.

El hombre se acercó otra vez con el pedazo de botella en alto y Harry lo miró a los ojos. El hombre sonrió. Acercó el filo a la piel descubierta de su pie pero pronto dejó caer el arma. El hombre abrió la boca y una lluvia de sangre cálida le cayó a Harry en el rostro. Cuando el tipo cayó a un lado vio que un cuchillo le sobresalía de la ancha espalda.

El hombre que lo había salvado tenía una mano apoyada contra el cuello para detener el sangrado. Con la otra le señalaba a los barriles de cerveza. 

—Lanzar. Sostener —murmuró, gesticulando.

Harry lanzó un barril vacío al mar y cayó con un chapoteó. Harry lo vio tambalearse furiosamente y de inmediato comienza a navegar. Se quitó la sucia camisa que le habían dado y se la amarró alrededor de la pierna.

—Gracias, amigo —le dijo al hombre medio muerto y se lanzó al mar. El agua estaba helada.

«Tengo que ser fuerte. El miedo daña más que cualquier arma —se dijo—, y duele más que cualquier herida. Soy un hombre».

El cielo parecía estar apagado y cuando el barco italiano se alejó, Harry quedo en el mar sumido en una oscuridad absoluta.

Las olas golpeaban contra su espalda y sintió más el cuerpo helado.

 

***

 

Irlanda, 1940.  
Una playa sin nombre.

 

Bill se recostó en la húmeda arena con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró al cielo. Se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que su mente había dejado de calcular y se había concentrado en su alrededor. El cielo era azul pero Bill presentía que se fraguaba una tormenta; podía oírla en las olas. Y como su abuelo decía, las tormentas nunca traían nada bueno.

Sus cinco amigos jugaban en la playa, aventándose agua y vociferando majaderías. Entre ellos estaba la chica que hacía sus mejillas tornarse tan rojas como su pelo, Beatrice. Era la única chica del grupo. Todo de ella le fascinaba, desde su lustroso pelo negro hasta sus pies pequeños. 

Bill acababa de cumplir catorce años pero se sentía mucho mayor. Y si alguna vez había sido niño de verdad, ese tiempo había quedado atrás ahora que la guerra había estallado.

La idílica playa en la que se encontraban estaba lejos de la granja del abuelo de Mike, donde se suponían que estarían pasando la tarde. Si sus padres se llegarán a enterar de que habían mentido, todos se meterían en problemas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Howard de la nada. Bill se levantó un poco apoyado en los codos y miró en la dirección que señalaba Howard. 

Había una mancha negra, a varios metros adentro del mar. Cuando la ola reventó y el mar pareció volver a tomar aire, Bill descubrió que se trataba de un hombre que se abrazaba a un barril de madera. No daba señales de estar vivo. 

—¡Es un hombre! —chilló Richie.

Mike no lo pensó dos veces: se sacó la camiseta por el cuello y los pantalones a toda prisa antes de lanzarse al agua. Era veloz. Stan lo siguió poco después con menos entusiasmo. Bill los ayudó a sacar al hombre y tirarlo en la arena.

—No tiene pulso —dijo Mike.

Los amigos formaron un círculo en torno al hombre muerto. Stan le subía y bajaba los brazos mientras Mike, arrodillado a horcajadas sobre él, le bombeaba el pecho, pero cuando llegó Beatrice todos se apartaron. Beatrice le separo los labios fríos del hombre con los dedos y le dio un beso. O eso parecía. «Respiración boca a boca» pensó Bill complacido de recordar aquello.

Beatrice le dio respiración boca a boca una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que el mar le brotó de la boca como un torrente. El desconocido empezó a toser y escupir, parpadeó y abrió unos ojos llenos de confusión y miedo.

El hombre miró a los niños uno a uno y abrió la boca como para decir algo pero sólo consiguió seguir vomitando agua, al tiempo que Beatrice le daba leves palmadas en la espalda desnuda.

—Todo estará bien. 

El hombre sufrió otro violento ataque de tos y vomitó más agua.

—Dónde. Estoy —Su voz era profunda como el océano, y retumbaba como las olas. Bill sintió un escalofrío—. Estoy. Vivo —Dos palabras, dos palabras breves pero pareció el propio mar se estremeció cuando vibraron en el aire. 

—En Irlanda, señor —le contestó Bill—. Muy cerca de Dublín. 

—¿Irlanda? Pero si estaba en Dunkerque —murmuró el hombre para si mismo. Los chicos dejaron salir una exclamación. 

Beatrice de levantó. Tenía las rodillas negras y tierra en la falda. Escucharon un estruendo y se volvieron a las dunas bajas de arenas que había cerca.

—¡Debe de ser Richard y sus secuaces de mierda! —chilló Stanley. El pasatiempo de Richard y su pandilla era molestar a el grupo de Bill. Todos rápidamente recogieron piedras que había tiradas alrededor y volvieron a colocarse cerca del hombre. «Soldado» se corrigió Bill. «Es un soldados».

El ruido continuos pero pero al final, resultó que solo era un perro flaco que buscaba comida. 

Howard dejó caer la piedra y accidentalmente esta golpeó al hombre en la sien, dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Creo que está muerto! —gritó horrorizado.

—Sólo está inconsciente —lo tranquilizó Mike—. Hay que encontrar a un adulto.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil encontrar a uno: un pescador que llevaba pescado en una anticuada carreta tirada de un caballo viejo. El hombre los ayudó a subir al soldado en un espacio a un lado del pescado.

—Por favor, no le diga a nadie que anduvimos por aquí. Dijo que venía de Dunkerque. Lo encontramos en el mar y lo arrastramos hasta la orilla. Nada más. Le dimos respiración de boca a boca y despertó.

—Per-

—¡Hasta luego! —trinó Beatrice—. ¡Gracias!

El pescador gruñó y continuó su camino. Tenía que llevar a aquel chico a un hospital, lo antes posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN ENTENDIERA LA REFERENCIA A SUEÑO DE VERANO, FUE LA PRIMERÍSIMA OBRA QUE LEÍ DE SHAKESPEARE <:)
> 
> Ahora voy a dejar de gritar y hablaré con toda la suavidad posible.
> 
> Originalmente, quería una escena de abuso sexual pero es un tema demasiado sensible. 
> 
> Recuerden que la violaciones no se limitan a las mujeres, los atacantes, ya sean hombres o mujeres, no discriminan: hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas de todas las edades, orientaciones sexuales y color de piel son posibles víctimas. También mantengan en mente que no hay ninguna excusa por este crimen, no hay ningún tipo de acción o ropa que haga a la víctima culpable. Cuídense y cuiden a sus seres queridos, especialmente a los vulnerables.


	6. Perdón.

Dublín, Irlanda.  
Junio de 1940.

 

Hasta la tarde del día siguiente acopie el valor para hacerle a Harry la pregunta que llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde que desperté en el camarote del capitán Martin.

—¿Qué sucedió, Harry? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

La sonrisa de Harry se borra por completo y sus labios se vuelven una fina línea. Siento una sensación rara en el pecho.

—Cuando estábamos en el bote —comienza con voz tensa. Se aclara la garganta ruidosamente—. Vimos... vimos a un barco. Yo te dije que te tiraras en el bote para que no te vieran pero no querías así que... intente obligarte.

—Me empujaste —digo e inconscientemente me llevo la mano a la cabeza para palpar la herida. Presiono hasta que me duele.

—Yo no quería que te golpearas —dice Harry bruscamente—. No había sangre... como con Cole.... no había sangre pero no reaccionabas. Cuando los hombres se acercaron me preguntaron si estabas muerta y yo les dije que sí.

—¿Y de quién era el cuerpo que encontró el chico?

La mirada de Harry se oscurece.

—De Cole. Yo mismo lo lance por la borda. Todavía... siento que todavía puedo... todavía puedo oler aquel penetrante olor a carne podrida. Nadie me explico para que querían el cuerpo pero me alegro de que no quisieran el tuyo.

—Así que me dejaste.

—¡Eran piratas! ¡Alemanes!

—Me abandonaste en un bote a mi suerte —Me tengo que dar la vuelta para que Harry no pueda ver con que fuerza me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar llorar.

—Pensé que me llevarían como prisionero —susurra.

—¡Pero no lo hicieron! —bramo, volviéndome. Me complace la firmeza en mi voz.

—¡Me vendieron! A unos tipos que querían quemarme vivo. Tuve suerte de huir del barco. Aunque uno de ellos me hizo un corte con una botella de cerveza. Así que me vende la pierna y me tire al mar. Después tuve de pasar horas aferrado a un barril, desangrándome y de noche, hasta... hasta que unos niños me rescataron. No sé si eran los hijos del pescador pero es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar aquí. Fue una suerte que me encontrara tan pronto, de otra manera hubiera muerto.

—Me dejaste en el bote para que muriera —digo después de un largo silencio.

Harry ni siquiera lo niega.

—¡Eran el enemigo! —brama—. ¡Pensé que nos tomarían como rehenes! ¡Tú misma me habías dicho antes que preferirías estar muerta que ser prisionera! Dime, ¿que habrías echo tú?

—Yo me habría quedado contigo —admito estúpidamente—. Habría preferido que me mataran a dejarte, Harry Styles —digo mirándolo a los ojos—. Éramos compañeros. Pensé que podía contar contigo.

Hay un toque brusco en la puerta y un momento después entra James tímidamente.

—Les conseguí dos boletos para Liverpool —anuncia y entra, dejando la puerta abierta.

—Que bien —digo.

—Perfecto —musita Harry.

—En tres semanas —añade James.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo? —pregunta Harry.

—Por seguridad, niño- y niña.

—No tengo dinero para pagar un hotel —digo. Me dejo caer en la silla. Los cuidados del hospital habían sido pagados por el capitán Martin y a Harry no le habían cobrado porque se enteraron de quién era su hermano.

—Yo tampoco —dice Harry. Entrecierro los ojos. Estoy segura de que con una llamada tendría estancia en el mejor hotel de la cuidad.

James pone las manos en las caderas y arruga el entrecejo. Después sonríe ampliamente, como si le acabáramos de contarle algo chistoso.

—¿Y para que necesitan dinero, niños? Se quedarán en mi casa.

—¿Tú casa?

—Técnicamente es de mi abuela pero me la heredará. Espero que no muy pronto.

Me levanto y lo abrazo porque sin él no tendría a donde ir.

—Gracias, James.

—De nada, Smith.

—Clark. Mi apellido es Clark —le informo y salgo de la habitación con un portazo.

 

***

 

Tengo un sueño con James. Estaba muerto. Me encontraba de rodillas frente a su tumba, con las manos en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha. De repente, una grieta apareció en la lápida y una mano emergió. El agujero se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para que James pudiera sacar la cabeza. Los labios muertos sonreían con chulería desde unas fauces en las que los dientes se inclinaban como lápidas. Me despierto cuando me sacuden los hombros. Es James, más vivo que nunca. Tiene los ojos abiertos, vidriosos y llenos de vida, nada parecidos a los ojos muertos del James del sueño. Aun así, siento escalofríos.

—Smith, ven rápido —dice atropelladamente—. Es Harry.

No dudo en levantarme y seguirlo. Mientras corro por el pasillo detrás de James, se me cruzan por la cabeza todo tipo de suposiciones sombrías. A Harry tuvieron que cortarle la pierna. La anciana Minnie es una espía alemana encubierto y lo asesinó. Harry entró en coma. O..., Murió de un ataque al corazón.

Pero cuando llegamos a la habitación 201, Harry está apoyado en la joven enfermera y esta lo ayuda a dar un paso mientras Minnie los inspecciona desde atrás, con los lentes de leer puestos.

Hasta ahora le pongo atención a aquella mujer. Es joven de ojos azules y la piel muy blanca; joven y grácil.

—¡Ya puede caminar! —dice James muy alegre.

Me vuelvo hacia él con fuego en los ojos.

—¿No pudiste haberme dicho eso antes? —siseo. James sonríe y se encoge de hombros—. Felicidades —le digo a Harry sin humor y salgo de la habitación. James trata de detenerme agarrándome por el brazo pero me suelto.

 

***

 

Ese mismo día, un par de horas más tarde, James me jala escaleras abajo al comedor. Por más que insisto que no estoy presentable, James no hace caso a mis protestas y amenaza con llevarme cargando. Me he vuelto a poner la bata de hospital y traigo el pelo revuelto. Harry también está en el comedor, por supuesto, con la pierna herida descansando en una silla. A su lado, hay un violín. Con horror me doy cuenta de que James me está llevando a esa mesa.

—¡No voy a comer con ese traidor! —le digo cruzándome de brazos. Tal vez eleve demasiado la voz porque algunas personas se vuelven a mirarme.

—Que dramática, Clark —replica James igual de alto, poniendo los ojos en blancos.

—Cállate, Horan —le digo y de la nada, me entran ganas de llorar. James parece notarlo y me abraza por los hombros con un brazo.

—Cállame —susurra, dirigiéndome a otra mesa.

—Oh, ¿tocas, Harry? —escucho que pregunta una voz chillona. La enfermera. Me vuelvo a verlos por encima del hombro y veo como la mujer lo agarra por el brazo. «Ohhh, ¿tocaz harreh?» repite mi subconsciente en voz burlona.

—Sí —responde Harry sonriendo—. ¿Qué te gustaría oír?

La chica se había sonrojado. Es lo máximo que puedo soportar, me suelto del brazo de a James y me voy.

 

***

 

La enfermera sale a despedirnos y por más que ruedo los ojos, no desaparece. La joven está claramente embelesada con Harry.

Harry agarra la mano de Minnie y deposita un beso en ella, acto seguido hace lo mismo con la joven, que parece que se desmayara ahí mismo. No puedo evitarlo, pongo los ojos en blanco otra vez.

El auto de James es viejo y pequeño. Nos apretujamos en el asiento delantero y por desgracia, quedo en medio.

Para mi sorpresa, James es un conductor precavido. Tal vez demasiado. A penas y acelera. Hace los cambios con rapidez y precisión, sin precipitarse en lo más mínimo.

Harry llevaba puesto unos pantalones de algodón y una camisa de cuadros que le había dado James. A pesar del chichón que tenía en la frente, su delgadez y lo escarapelada que tenía la piel, todavía me parecía guapo. «El amor es una mierda» pienso con rencor. Vuelvo la cabeza pa observar a James. Se ha dejado crecer el pelo y le cae sobre los ojos. Se lo aparta y continua mirando el camino con concentración imperturbable. «¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de él? —me pregunto con amargura—. James es fiel como un perro. Seguro que él no me habría dejado a mi suerte».

Pero le falta la valentía bruta de Harry. «Quieres a Harry —dice una voz burlona—. Lo quieres a él y a nadie más».

Abandonamos la carretera pera internarnos en un amplio camino de tierra.

—La casa de nan está un poco lejos de la cuidad, cerca de la playa —informa James—. Les gustará, es muy tranquilo —dice con calma. No decimos nada por el resto del camino.

Me cruzo de brazos y rozo a Harry. Me aparto de inmediato como si me hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica y me apoyo en James, quien me voltea a ver y me guiña un ojo con chulería. Harry se aclara la garganta ruidosamente, revelando sus celos. Sé que James no está coqueteando conmigo; cuando pretendía ser Edmund también me guiñaba y a veces, hasta me lanzaba besos. Es sólo su manera de ser. Aunque no puedo decir que me desagradan los celos de Harry.

Los árboles dejan de bordear el camino y a parece ante nuestros ojos una alegre casa victoriana de dos plantas. No tiene aspecto lujosos como la casa de mi abuela, sino más bien pintoresca y cuidada. Cuando James se estaciona enfrente y apaga el motor, de la casa sale una mujer atlética de unos cincuenta años seguida por dos chicas rubias, una muy joven, de tal vez trece, y la otra de veinte. Las dos son muy altas, tal vez casi tanto como yo. Nos bajamos.

Al parecer la enfermera no es la única jovencita cautivada por la decadente belleza de Harry, porque cuando éste saluda a la chica más joven ella se sonroja hasta las orejas. La otra no le hace mucho caso, pero a mí me lanza una mirada llena de interés.

—Ella es Margaret, mi abuela. Él es Harry y ella es D-

—Ana Clark —lo interrumpo antes de que diga mi nombre falso—. Un placer, señora.

—Éstas son Mónica —dice señalando a la más joven—, y Sara.

Sara es la primera en hablar después de lanzarme una mirada de arriba abajo.

—Oh, querida —gime y agarra la manga del feo vestido amarillo—. ¿Por qué traes puesto éste trapo?

—Déjala en paz, Sara —le espeta James al tiempo que Margaret le lanza una mirada a su nieta.

—No seas grosera, Sara —le dice Margaret con severidad.

—Es el único trapo que me dieron —contesto con el ceño fruncido.

—Por ahí hubieras empezado. Ven, te prestaré algo. Mónica y yo cosemos. Estamos tan aburridas aquí.

Volteo a ver a los chicos con completo horror. James levanta los pulgares mientras que Harry aparta la mirada y vuelve su conversación con Margaret.

Sara me lleva al cuarto que comparte con Mónica y hago de su nueva muñeca: me toman medidas, me visten a su antojo y me prueban sombreros. Por suerte, en menos de veinte minutos (que me parecen siglos), James me rescata.

—¿Nadie desnuda? —pregunta entrando con los ojos tapados—. Ya me tengo que llevarme a Ana. Para que se acomode en su cuarto.

—Un ratito más —dice Mónica con voz quejosa.

—Dos minutos, estaré esperando afuera.

Las chicas me ayudan a meterme en un vestido sencillo que confeccionó Sara. Es de suave tela, sin mangas y la falda me llega dos dedos por debajo de la rodilla.

—Te quedo perfecto —dice Sara y me entrega el vestido amarillo—. Ahora, quema está cosa.

—¿Te gustaría quemarla tú? —le pregunto sonriendo. Sara se lleva una mano al pecho.

—¿Me harías ese honor? —pregunta con voz chillona—. Mónica, hay que echar más leña en la chimenea.

La chimenea sisea cuando el vestido es aventado. Lentamente las llamas lo consumen hasta volverlo ceniza. James llama a la puerta.

—¡Rápido!

—Nos vemos en la cena, chicas —les digo y salgo. Cuando salgo al pasillo James me está esperando cerca de la escalera. Le lanzo el sombrero de tejón que traigo en la cabeza y le da de lleno en la cara.

—¿Qué? —pregunta escupiendo pelo.

—Si me vuelves a dejar sola con aquel par de bonitas guacamayas te castraré —le digo y le lanzo quito el sombrero de las manos para golpearlo en el brazo varías veces con él.

—¡Basta! ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? ¿Acaso estás en tus días?

—¡Y si así fuera qué! —le grito. Eso lo calla.

Nos encontramos a Harry al pie de la escalera, comiendo una galleta y sosteniendo una taza de té humeante. No me aparta los ojos de encima mientras desciendo por la escalera.

—Te vez bonita —murmura. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Sí —concuerda James, inspeccionado mi cuerpo—. ¡Casi pareces una chica!

—Que los follen, ineptos —les digo aunque siento la cara caliente.

James nos conduce al jardín y señala a una casita pintoresca que está a unos metros de la entrada.

—Dormirán en la casa de invitados, pues todos los cuartos de la casa están ocupados.

—¿Compartiremos habitación? Aprecio lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, James pero...

—Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres —ofrece James.

—¿Hay un sofá? Puedo dormir en el sofá —dice Harry apresuradamente.

—Sí. Esa es una mejor idea. Te quedas con la cama, Clark.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—Iré a ver qué hará mi abuela de comer —informa James metiéndose otra galleta en la boca—. A las seis se sirve la cena. Sean puntuales porque sino se quedan sin tragar —Y con eso se esfuma.

Entro a la casita y Harry me sigue de cerca.

—Esto es ridículo, Ana —dice Harry cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Lo ignoro y me dirijo directamente al cuarto del baño. Harry va detrás de mí como perrito perdido.

Le cierro la puerta del baño en las narices. Harry llama tres veces, pero sin insistencia; no le abro. Un minuto después escucho los resortes de la cama. Siento el corazón acelerado.

«Sólo tres semanas. Tres semanas y estaré en casa».

 

***

 

Durante la cena, las sobrinas de James me agarran por ellos codos y me veo obligada a sentarme entre ellas. Hablan con tanta rapidez que me pierdo en sus palabras. De vez en cuando asiento la cabeza en señal de que las estoy escuchando.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que James está mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Disimuladamente agarro el cuchillo para cortar carne y con un movimiento parto una salchicha a la mitad. James traga saliva ruidosamente. Le lanzo una mirada que espero que diga «si no salvas de las guacamayas, hijo de puta, cumpliré mi amenaza y te castraré». Harry deja de prestarle atención a Margaret y nos mira inexpresivo.

—¿Cómo era tu esposo, Ana? —pregunta Margaret y yo volteo a ver a James. Él se encoge de hombros.

—¿Mi esposo? —repito tratando de no parecer horrorizada por la pregunta. Harry arquea las cejas. Lo fulmino con la mirada—. Un patán. Guapo, sí, pero un imbécil. Ma traicionó.

—Oh, dulzura —dice Sara subiendo los pies a la mesa. Mónica se los baja de un manotazo—. ¿Te engañó con otra mujer?

—Sí —respondo dando un golpe en la mesa. Todos dan un salto—. Una enfermera puta —digo con voz chillona—. Pero lo que me dolió más fue su poca valentía. Era tan cobarde que ni siquiera tenía el valor para admitir sus errores. Buscaba excusas tontas y...

Harry arrastra la silla hacía atrás y se levanta de un salto. Al ver que todos lo miran se ruboriza y se mira las botas.

—Cena exquisita, Margs —le dice a la abuela de James—, gracias pero tengo que ir a descansar la pierna.

—¿Se enojo por lo que dijiste? —pregunta Mónica en voz baja. Es como si cuando Harry se fue súbitamente recupero la voz.

—Era muy amigo de mi esposo —respondo revolviendo la comida de mi plato.

—¿Y tú, James? —pregunta Sara, lanzándole un pedazo de pan a su primo.

—¿Yo? —pregunta James bajando el muslo de pollo que estaba devorando—. Yo... eh, no —su respuesta suena como una pregunta. Le lanzo una mirada—. Sí, sí lo conocía pero no éramos amigos —dice atropelladamente y se limpia la grasa de los dedos en el pantalón—. Pero era un patán, supongo —concluye y se bebe de un trago el vino que queda en su copa.

Sara vuelve a abrir la boca para interrogar a James pero se calla al oír música. Es una melodía triste. Viene del jardín.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Mónica. Todos nos levantamos y salimos al porche para encontrarnos con Harry sentado en la mecedora tocando el violín.

Después de unos segundos reconozco la melodía. Verano, de Iliorens. La canción cuanta la historia de dos amantes que no pueden estar juntos por sus diferencias. Trato de mantener la cara inexpresiva cuando Harry posa sus ojos en mí.

La melodía termina; Margaret aplaude con vigor, las chicas gritan y James saca una galleta del bolsillo y se la mete en la boca.

—Ahora sí me iré a dormir —dice Harry.

—¿Puedes tocar para nosotras mañana? —pregunta Mónica como sin querer y cuando Harry asiente con la cabeza sonriendo, ella se pone tan roja que por un momento temo que la cara le explote.

—Tan talentoso mi hijo —dice James y besa a Harry en ambas mejillas.

Harry se va y todos volvemos al comedor. Después de terminar la cena, trato de perder el mayor tiempo posible con James para no tener que volver a la habitación. Ayudamos a Margaret a lavar los platos (mientras que las chicas se encargan de secarlos y guardarlos en las estanterías), escuchamos música, vemos la televisión y hasta jugamos ajedrez.

—Ya me voy a dormir —bosteza James.

—Una partida más —ruego—. ¿Acaso no quieres recuperar tu honor?

—La única persona que perdió el honor fue ti madre cuando me la-

—Mi madre está muerta.

—Oh. Lo siento, Ana. ¿Otra partida? Si quieres jugamos dos —dice. Sonrío triunfante.

Terminamos jugando tres y James sufre una victoria aplastante en todas.

—Hasta mañana —le digo después de guardar las piezas.

—Buenas noches, chica —dice James y me lanza un beso. Le respondo con el dedo menos amable. Salgo de la casa principal para dirigirme a la de invitados. A la mitad del camino comienza a caer una lluvia fuerte y helada. Corro para refugiarme lo antes posible, pero es demasiado tarde, al entrar a la habitación ya estoy empapada y temblando. Harry ya está acostado en el sofá, tapado hasta la barbilla con una manta y los ojos cerrados, aunque su respiración delata que no está dormido todavía.

—Me voy a quitar el vestido. No se te ocurra abrir los ojos, Styles.

—Hay ropa seca en el armario —dice. Me dirijo cubriéndome lo más posible. Lo abro y no hay nada—. El otro armario, el que está a un lado de la cama. Usa una de mis pijamas si no quieres usar el camisón de abuela.

—Gracias —digo secamente.

—De nada —responde Harry en el mismo tono.

Después de ponerme la ropa seca, me meto en la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño. No lo logro.

—¿En serio crees que soy un cobarde? —«Y al parecer Harry también».

—No —admito—. Pero si un traicionero.

—No te traicione —responde con suavidad.

—Me abandonaste —le recuerdo con rencor.

—Te hubieran hecho... cosas... —explica Harry, frustrado—, en aquel barco. Nada... honorable. Me desnudaron cuando subí. Por ser hombre me salve pero a ti...

—¿Me hubieran violado? Harry, cuando salgo a la calle corro peligro de perder mi honor —digo estas tres últimas palabras en tono burlón—. Si tú no me hubieras encontrado en el bosque aquel día, cuando descubriste que era mujer... si hubiera sido otro, ¿crees que ese hombre no me hubiera violado?

—Pero yo te baje los pantalones —recuerda Harry. No lo estoy viendo pero sé que se ha puesto tan rojo como un tomate—. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien —resoplo—. Ya lo supere.

Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral otra vez.

—Rezar por ti fue lo único que hice durante noches enteras —dice Harry después de un largo rato, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Me arrepentí y me alivie de haberte dejado.

—Me dejaste —repito en voz muy baja.

—¿Estamos juntos ahora no es así? —pregunta Harry bruscamente—. Somos como imanes. Estamos echo el uno para el otro.

—Sí, claro —digo escéptica aunque el corazón en el pecho comienza a bombear rápidamente—. Somos perfectos juntos —El sarcasmo en notorio en mi voz.

Otro silencio, este todavía más largo que el anterior.

—Hay una gotera —comenta Harry, moviéndose en el sofá—. Y el agua que cae está helada.

—Duerme en el suelo entonces.

—Me voy a lastimar la pierna.

Suelto una exhalación.

—Pues ven —digo recorriéndome a una esquina de la cama. Harry obedece y trae consigo su manta—. No tienes permitido abrir la boca.

—Mmhm —gruñe y se mete en la cama, dejando un espacio considerable entre nosotros.

De repente se escucha un estruendo y la habitación se ilumina. Harry da un salto.

—Es sólo un rayo —digo dándole la espalda dispuesta a dormir. El ruido no es nada comparado a las bombas que caían sin descanso sobre Dunkerque.

Otro trueno y Harry vuelve a saltar.

—¿Acaso te dan miedo?

—No... —contesta Harry. Otro más, esta vez el rayo se ve más cerca—. ¡Mierda! —brama.

Siento el corazón derretirse en mi pecho. «Le tiene miedo a los rayos» pienso. Me gustaría abrazarlo pero desisto cuando una voz dura me recuerda la razón por la que estoy enojada con él. «Te abandonó. No merece tu amor».

—Cúbrete los oídos —le digo con frialdad—. Si vuelves a gritar te largas.

Harry me ignora y cuando retumba otro trueno, pega su cuerpo más al mío. Aún así, no me vuelvo para encararlo.

—Sí me dan miedo. Desde niño —pasa un brazo por mi cintura y se aprieta contra mi espalda. Estoy consiente que mi respiración se ha vuelto pesada. Le aparto las manos pero Harry no se mueve ni un centímetro. Respira con rapidez en mi cuello—. Pero me da todavía más miedo que no me perdones. ¿Algún día lo harás?

No respondo porqué no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 

***

 

Cuando me despierto al día siguiente, Harry ya no está a mi lado. Ni tampoco en la habitación. Me encierro en el cuarto del baño y no salgo hasta una hora después, con el pelo chorreando y vestida como me gusta: con vaqueros y un suéter de algodón.

La mañana es fría y desapacible; el mar tiene el mismo color plomizo que el cielo. Me dirijo a la casa principal, donde me encuentro con Margaret.

—El desayuno se sirve en una hora, querida —me informa limpiándose las manos en el mandil—. Las chicas están en el patio de enfrente, más vale que no salgas —Asiento con la cabeza, agradecida por la advertencia—. Harry y James está viendo televisión en el salón.

Me dirijo al salón y encuentro a James desparramado en un sillón individual y a Harry en el sofá, bebiendo té. Me siento en el extremo opuesto.

—Hola.

—Nos cansamos de las malas noticias así que estamos viendo una película de amor —informa James, radiante.

—Espero que no la traicione —comento.

—¿En serio, Ana? —pregunta Harry bruscamente—. Ni siquiera podemos ver una película sin que me lo recuerdes.

—Yo no puedo, Styles —le gruño y lo fulmino con la mirada.

James le sube el volumen de la televisión.

—Ya te dije que tenía válidas razones para dejarte —dice Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Dilo cómo fue —le exijo—. Me abandonaste.

—No hubieras sobrevivido en el bar-

El volumen de la televisión aumenta al ritmo de nuestras voces.

—¡Tengo más pelotas que tú, Styles!

—¡Eres mujer! ¡No tienes pelotas!

—¡Exacto!

Margaret entra a la habitación y Harry se traga el comentario que estaba por hacer.

—¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! —chilla poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Apaguen ese aparato del demonio —dice señalando al televisor—. Ya está el desayuno.

James es el primero en abandonar la sala. No sé si está enojado por nuestros gritos o ansioso por comer. Lo más seguro es que por ambas. La hora de la comida es más silenciosa de lo normal; ni siquiera las chicas hablan. Al terminar, James se levanta y se va. Lo imito. Harry se queda en el comedor, charlando con Margaret sobre galletas.

Encuentro a James sentado en una silla junto a la piscina, la lluvia de anoche ha hecho que se desborde y también está llena de hojas. Me sorprendo al ver que James está fumando un cigarrillo.

—Hola, James.

—¿Quieres uno?

—No fumo, gracias.

—¡Ya estoy harto! —chilla de repente. Sé que está hablando de Harry y yo—. Mirarlos sentarse en ambos extremos del sofá, ignorándose, como si fueran putos sujetalibros. Tuve que lidiar con la separación de mis padres, no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

—Tesoro, nosotros no somos tus padres —replico, estoica.

—¡Pues son idénticos! Las peleas, los gritos, las miradas. ¡Idénticos, Ana!

Se me ablanda el corazón al oírlo llamarme por mi nombre.

—Relájate, James. ¿Quieres un abrazo?

—Sí, mam- digo, Ana.

Lo abrazo por los hombros y le doy palmaditas en la espalda.

—Todo estará bien.

—¿Harry y tú se arreglaran?

—Ya no vamos a pelear —«Enfrente de ti»—. ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?

—Prefiero ver televisión. Quiero saber en qué termina la película.

Más tarde, cuando cae la noche, entro a la casita. Harry ya está ahí, acomodado en el sofá, leyendo un libro azul.

—James está harto de nuestras peleas —le informo, doblando las mangas del suéter que traigo puesto.

—Yo también —responde Harry, sin levantar la vista.

—Pues yo me siento dolida por tu traición.

—Suenas como una niñita lloro-

—PUES ES TU CULPA, HARRY STYLES —bramo tan fuerte que prácticamente puedo sentir a la casita temblar—. MIRA EN LO QUE ME HAS CONVERTIDO, HIJO DE GRANDÍSIMA PUTA. EN UNA NIÑA LLORONA, COÑO.

—No te pongas así —pide Harry y se levanta. Al ver que he comenzado a llorar intenta abrazarme. Lo aparto de un empujón. Pero él no se rinde y lo intenta de nuevo.

—NO ME TOQUES —chillo y lo golpeo en el pecho.

Harry me aparta suavemente. Lo empujo otra vez y sigo gritando. Harry me acorrala contra la pared, pero no consigue que me calme. Golpea la pared en un intento de asustarme pero esa acción solo alimenta mi ira. Le grito más fuerte. Harry me agarra por las muñecas y las pone contra la pared, por encima de mí cabeza.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Dime que me perdonas!

—¡¿Esa es tu disculpa?! —grito casi sin voz y Harry me suelta.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Ya me voy a dormir.

—Es ridículo. Te amo, Clark.

«Y yo a ti» pienso con rabia.

—No parecía cuando coqueteabas con aquella enfermera —En cuanto las palabras salen de mi boca me arrepiento de decirlas.

—Oh —dice Harry y sonríe con descaro—. Así que estás celosa.

—No —dijo de inmediato—. Sólo que tienes una manera muy rara de amar.

—Tú eres rara —puntualiza Harry, todavía sonriendo. Me dan ganas de hacerle perder la sonrisa con una patada—. Además, no sé amar.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que me amas?

—Sólo lo sé.

Apago las luces y me meto en la cama. Harry gruñe y también se va a dormir. No hablamos más.

Por el resto de la semana trato de evitar a Harry. No lo dejo meterse en la cama, me alejo de él en las comidas e incluso comienzo a pasar tiempo con las sobrinas de James para mantenerme lejos.  Son muy pacientes y amables conmigo. Me enseñan a coser, a bailar y hasta hago un pastel y sólo lo quemo un poquito. A cambio yo les enseño a disparar, a cazar y también practicamos con el arco. A Sara le tiemblan las manos al sujetar el arma pero Mónica agarra la pistola con determinación pintada en su joven rostro. Hace que mi corazón salte, lleno de orgullo.

El día en el que se cumple una semana de mi estancia con los Horan, entro a la casita de invitados cubierta de sudor, con un rifle en las manos. Lo dejo en la mesa y me meto a bañar. Cuando salgo, Harry lo está limpiando.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado. Hay que vivir el presente.

En cuanto las lágrimas comienzan a caer, me abalanzo sobre Harry y lo golpeo en el pecho una y otra vez, furiosa.

—Soy una estúpida llorona por tú culpa. Tú y tu estúpido amor de mierda.

—Pues bienvenida al mundo real, Clark. El amor duele —una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla y Harry se la limpia rápidamente.

—Puedes llorar —digo sin pensar.

—Los hombres no lloran —dice mordiéndose el labio. Me permito apartarle el pelo del rostro.

—Sólo los hombres de mentira.

 

***

 

Un grito agonizante de Harry me despierta en la mitad de la noche. Agarro el cuchillo que reposa en la mesita junto a mi cama y escudriño la oscura habitación en busca de un intruso. No hay nadie; solo es Harry en el sofá, moviéndose y gritando con los ojos cerrados. Está teniendo una pesadilla.

Bajo el cuchillo y salgo de la cama para ir con él. Me hinco a su lado y pongo una mano en su hombro desnudo.

—Harry —lo llamo con suavidad después de que grita otra vez—. Despierta —Harry abre los ojos de golpe y se aparta de mi toque. Pero al verme la cara el terror abandona sus ojos.

—Ana —dice con voz patosa, alargando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla—. Bebé.

—Estás bien —digo tratando de no llorar—. Aquí estoy, Harry —Harry me abraza y besa mi hombro.

—Perdón por dejarte. Pensé que te perdería. Ana... —me aparto de él cuando siento su aliento rozar mi mejilla.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Sí —responde Harry en un susurro. Parece que lentamente está volviendo en sí—. Gracias —Nos levantamos y vamos a la pequeña cocina qué hay del otro lado de la habitación. Pongo el agua a calentar—. Hay un faro abandonado —dice Harry, pasándome una taza—. Fui a visitarlo con James el otro día.

Al parecer está invitándome. «No aceptes» chilla mi subconsciente de inmediato.

—Cuando salga el sol —digo apagando la hornilla. Nuestros hombros se rozan—. Después de desayunar —Harry asiente y cuando me vuelvo veo que aprieta los labios tratando de no sonreír.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Margaret sirve el desayuno a las ocho en punto. Harry se sienta frente a mí mientras que James ocupa el asiento junto al mío. Noto que va muy arreglado y que sonríe abiertamente por ninguna razón. En cuanto devora los restos de huevo que quedan en su plato, se levanta planeándose el estomago. Por alguna razón, está muy animado. Margaret también nota algo extraño y baja el periódico para poder ver a su nieto a la cara.

—Nos vemos, niños —nos dice a Harry y a mí, radiante—. Saldré con Sharon.

Cuando Margaret se pone a leer el periódico otra vez, James hace un movimiento de caderas, como si estuviera copulando. Pongo cara de asco y él me guiño un ojo con chulería. A Harry le lanzo un beso y este pretende agarrarlo en el aire y guardarlo en el bolsillo. Las chicas ríen. Cuando James se va, Harry mira mi plato para comprobar que está vacío y hace una extraña mueca.

—¿Nos vamos? —dice levantándose.

—¿Adónde irán? —pregunta Mónica al tiempo que Margaret baja el periódico de nuevo.

—¡Ay, no, señoritas! —les dice en tono firme cuando las chicas están por levantarse—. No saldrán a ningún lado hoy. Me ayudaran con la limpieza del sótano.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —pregunta Harry, levantándose también. Lo imito.

—Pueden ayudar más tarde cuando llegue James —dice Margaret retomando su lectura—. Ahora diviértanse. Chicas , sentadas.

La mañana es soleada y puedo oír el canto de los pájaros. Caminamos en silencio por la hierva y cruzamos el patio. Dejamos atrás la casita de invitados y nos dirigimos a los límites del terreno de los Horan para llegar a un camino de tierra. Después de más de media hora de caminar en silencio llegamos a ver el faro. Se hace más visible a medida que nos acercábamos al acantilado donde fue construido. No es muy alto y parece llevar varias décadas abandonado. Cuando estamos a unos metros de puede oír el extraño murmullo del viento, como si un par de fantasmas estuvieran hablando en una lengua muerta.

—James dice que tiene décadas abandonando —comenta Harry inclinándose un poco en mi dirección. Nuestros hombros vuelven a rozarse. Sin pensarlo mucho me inclino más en su dirección y muestran manos se tocan.

El faro estaba construido con piedras y argamasa. El musgo crece en las hendiduras y entre las rocas. Además del faro, hay una casita a sus pies, muy cerca del mar. Puedes bajar hasta ahí por una escaleras de madera. La casa, al igual que el faro, parece muy vieja. También está construida con piedra. El murmullo fantasmal parece proceder de ella, lo más seguro provocado por el viento que se mete por el techo roto.

—¿No quieres entrar?

—Quiero ver la casita primero.

—Está abandonada.

No lo espero y comienzo a descender por la escalera rápidamente. Harry, que todavía tiene la pierna lastimada, me sigue despacio.

La puerta es de hierro y se abre con un chillido. Entro y me doy cuenta de que el ruido es provocado por el mar. Las olas han excavado agujeros en los cimientos y cuando una se rompe, el agua entra en la casa. Me mojo los zapatos y la parte baja del pantalón. El agua está helada.

Los muebles se han podrido pero aún quedan muchas cosas: un sofá raído y mojado, latas de comida en la alacena, sartenes y la habitación casi destruida, hay fotografías en una mesita de noche. Hay tres: dos de una mujer muy bella y una de un niño de tal vez 7 años. Lo más seguro es que estén muertos ya, pero algo en sus ojos me llama la atención. Mira a la cámara con abandono, como si la vida ya no le importará.

—¿Quién es este niño? —le pregunto a Harry cuando entra en la habitación.

—No lo sé —responde mirando la fotografía—. James dijo que su tío abuelo vivió aquí por un tiempo. Su abuelo se encargaba de cuidar el faro.

Respiro profundamente. Harry me agarra la mano para guiarme y lo dejo. Salimos y caminamos por la playa.

—Deberíamos ir al faro.

—Quiero quedarme un rato aquí.

Harry gruñe y entonces se deja caer de rodillas en la arena mojada. Una ola se rompe y el agua fría le empapa los vaqueros. No parece importarle. Me mira desde abajo con ojos enormes y suplicantes.

—Bueno lo voy a hacer aquí ya que no quieres ir al puto faro y quieres preguntarme sobre una familia muerta que nunca conocí. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, había velas y más mierda, además te iba a contar una triste y emocionante historia sobre mi padre y la manera en que mis abuelos se conocieron. Pero ya, lo haré aquí. Quería que estuviéramos completamente solos para hacer esto. Mi disculpa del otro día no te pareció suficiente. ¿Me perdonas?

—Harry.

—Perdón por abandonarte. Perdón por traicionarte. Perdón por no luchar. Fui un cobarde. Pero si me das otra oportunidad prometo que jamás te dejaré.

—Eres tan cursi —digo y me dejo caer a su lado—. Te daré una segunda oportunidad. Hay que comenzar desde cero. No nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias, ¿verdad?

La cara de Harry cambia y una sonrisa juguetona aparece en sus labios.

—Hola, bella dama. Soy Harry Styles.

—¿Qué?

—Hay que conocernos de nuevo.

—Soy Ana Clark. Ana con una ene.

—Lindo nombre.

Y me atrae hacia él y me besa. Sin dudarlo, lo beso de vuelta.

 

***

Nos besamos por lo que parecen horas.

—¿Adónde estamos yendo con esto? —pregunto cuando los labios de Harry comienzan a viajar por mi cuello. Estoy practicante plantada en su regazo y la arena está fría debajo de mis rodillas. Estamos empapados. Otra ola se rompe y el agua helada me baña la espalda.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos? —pregunta Harry distraídamente sin dejar de besarme el cuello.

—¡Arg, no! —chillo tratando de apartarme pero Harry me agarra con firmeza—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿La idea de casarte conmigo te repugna tanto, bebé? —pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

—No te alabes, Styles. La idea de casarme con cualquiera me repugna —«Y me he escapado de más de una boda».

Le aparto un rizo de la cara.

—¿Por qué?

—El matrimonio nunca es justo para una mujer.

Harry me da un beso en la barbilla y me agarra con fuerza por la cintura. De repente nos da la vuelta y quedo debajo de él.

—Entonces... nunca te vas a casar.

—No —respondo sin titubear—. Y tampoco quiero tener hijos. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Me gustan los retos, bebé.

—Retos —repito ofendida—. No te estoy retando.

—Te haré cambiar de parecer. Estoy seguro —canturrea. Me acaricia el estomago con una mano—. Aquí estará nuestro bebé, bebé.

Comienza a hacerme cosquillas y le aparto la mano.

—Primero tendrás que convencerme de tener sexo contigo.

—Mm. ¿No quieres? —Me da un beso en el nacimiento del cuello.

—Soy virgen.

—¿Debería actuar sorprendido, Clark? —pregunta arqueando un poco las cejas. Una sonrisa juguetona aparece lentamente en sus labios—. Cuando hacías de Smith me imaginaba que eras virgen, como Ana no lo dudo.

—Oh. Así que imaginabas mucho a Smith.

—Eres interesante, bebé. Hasta de hombre.

—Como digas —bufo pero sé que me he puesto roja. Me lo quito de encima y me levanto—. Vamos al mar.

—Está helado.

—¿Y? Hace años que no me meto.

Horas más tarde, entramos a la casita de invitados chorreando y besándonos. Las manos de Harry viajan por mi cuerpo, debajo de la ropa y también por encima de ella. Mis manos también recorren su anatomía, llegando a partes donde nunca habían llegado. Harry me sube a la barra de la cocina y abrazo su cuerpo con las piernas. Su mano sube por mi muslo hasta mi trasero y después va a la cremallera de los vaqueros. Comienzo a desabotonarle la camisa con dedos torpes.

Sus manos están frías cuando entran en mis pantalones. Su mano bruscamente se mete dentro de mi ropa interior. Nunca nadie me había tocado en un lugar tan intimo. Lo aparto de un empujón.

Harry se lleva el pulgar a los labios.  
Su pecho brilla con gotas de sudor.

Lo atraigo hacia mí y nos besamos otra vez.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta entre besos.

—Sí. Está bien —Puedo sentir la sonrisa de Harry cuando lo beso de vuelta. Sus manos viajan a mi cadera y me agarra con firmeza.

 

 

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son nalgas. Es mi reflejo, en el espejo que está frente a la cama. Me cubro rápidamente con la manta. Todavía es de día. Me siento observada.

—Te ves hermosa cuando despiertas.

—No tienes que alagarme. Ya entraste en mis pantalones, Styles.

—No trató de ser alargador. Soy honesto. Y entrar en tus pantalones no es lo único que quiero de ti y lo sabes.

—¿También mi dinero?

—Tengo más dinero que tú.

—Discúlpame, ricachon. Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Tu amor. Es todo lo que pido.

—¿Mi amor? Eso es mucho pedir.

—¿Por favor? A cambio te daré el mío —dice Harry muy serio. Mi subconsciente se ríe con crueldad pero mi corazón se derrite.

—Lo pensaré.

Cuando cierro la puerta puedo oír a Harry reír. Sin dejar de sonreír me meto en la ducha.

En la comida, a las cuatro de la tarde, nadie pregunta donde estuvimos. Excepto James, que llega tarde y con el pelo revuelto.

—¿Qué hicieron hoy? ¿Qué pasa? —James sonríe—. ¿Acaso lo hicieron? —Es muy típico de James hacer preguntas inapropiadas pero cómo está vez de hecho sí lo hicimos, nos ponemos nerviosos. Harry atraganta con el pan y yo bebo más café.

—¡James! —le riñe Margaret.

—¡Ay, nan solo bromeo! A Harry no se le para.

—Mon —dice Harry aliviado cuando Mónica entra con una jarra de agua—. Sé que te toca cocinar hoy pero estaba pensando en preparar la cena hoy —Le toca levemente la mano a Margaret y sonríe, todo hoyuelos y ojos adorables—. Margaret, quiero que pruebes ese pastel que te dije. Ana me ayudará.

—¿Qué? —preguntó olvidándome de los modales y hablando con la boca llena.

Más tarde, Harry me arrastra a la cocina. Al tercer pastel que quemo, Harry parece al bordo de un colapso nervioso.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan mala en esto? ¡Eres mujer!

Lo volteó a ver y espero que mis ojos digan «jamás volverás a tocarme, imbécil».

—¿Acaso mi vagina me susurra secretos culinarios o que?

—Lo siento, querida.

La cena termina sirviéndose una hora tarde y noto qué pasa algo extraño. Cada vez que levanto la vista me encuentro con la mirada de alguien puesta en mí o en Harry. Cuando estamos por servir el postre, veo que James le hace una ademan extraño a Harry pero él lo ignora. «¿Se enteraron de lo que sucedió en la mañana?» me pregunto y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. «¿Acaso fuimos muy ruidosos?». Al terminar de comer, Harry y yo volvemos a la casita de invitados.

Cuando estamos a la mitad del camino, Harry de repente se arrodilla en la hierva y del abrigo saca una cajita. Doy un paso atrás, horrorizada.

—¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? —pregunta con simpleza.

—¿Qué? —es lo único que logró decir.

—Bebé. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—¡No! —mi respuesta parece hacer eco en el bosque. Harry se levanta.

—¿Y porqué no?

—Ya te dije la razón. Hoy —le recuerdo. Harry arquea las cejas—. Y no estoy lista. Tengo miedo.

Harry vuelve a guardar el anillo en el bolsillo. Levanto la vista para encararlo y me encuentro con que está calmado. Lo abrazo.

—¿No está enojado? —susurro.

—No. Cuando estés lista. Lo entiendo —me da un beso en la frente—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

  
***

La mañana de nuestra partida es soleada y con viento agradable. Nos despedimos de Margaret y las chicas en casa.

Sara me abraza muy fuerte y me hace prometer que le escribiré de vez en cuando. Mónica suelta unas lagrimas aunque estoy casi segura de que no son por mí. Cuando Harry le da un beso en la mejilla se pone tan roja como siempre. Me muerdo el labio para evitar reír. La abuela de James me da la receta del pastel de durazno.

James maneja con lentitud precavida a pesar de que le recordamos que el barco zarpa a las dos de la tarde, no a las diez de la noche. Al llegar al puerto, la gente ya está abordando.

Abrazo a James muy fuerte por lo que me parecen horas.

—Te voy a extrañar, papanatas —admito con voz débil y afectuosa.

—Yo también, papanatas.

Harry también abraza a James y su abrazo dura todavía más.

—Si algún día quieres recuperar tu honor en ajedrez, ya sabes dónde vivo.

—Me aparece el día menos esperado.

—¿Iras a nuestra boda?

—Todavía no he dicho que sí, Styles.

Harry se vuelve y me guiña un ojo.

—No te preocupes —escucho que le susurra a James—. Ya dará el brazo a torcer.

Suena un pitido, anunciando nuestra pronta partida. James se queda en el puerto hasta que nos alejamos tanto que no es más una manchita en la distancia. Harry me abraza por la cintura y recarga su barbilla en mi hombro.

—¿Cuánto durará el viaje? —pregunto.

—Tres horas —responde. Su aliento me hace cosquillas.

—¿Iras a casa? —Hemos evitado hablar del tema, pues sabemos que inevitablemente tomaremos caminos separados.

—Sí —responde Harry y le levanto la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos—. Mi hermano ha vuelto y ya está en casa. ¿Tú? —pregunta con un deje de miedo.

—Iré a Londres. Trataré de encontrar a mi hermano.

—¿Y cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

—No lo sé.

—Iré a buscarte, Clark. Hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario. Jamás volveré a perderte.

—Te voy a dar la dirección.

—Mmhm. Eso estaría bien —Soltamos una risita tonta y nos besamos.

Tres horas más tarde, bajamos del barco al devastado puerto de Liverpool. La mitad de la cuidad se ha reducido a cenizas por los bombardeos. Por suerte, la estación de tren ha logrado mantenerse en pie. Compro un boleto para el sur mientras que Harry uno para el norte.

—Supongo que aquí es donde nos despedimos.

—No es una despedida definitiva, Styles.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

—En una semana.

—Cuatro días.

—Una semana. Subiré a visitar a Poppy, mi niñera.

—Así que a Poppy y no a mí —dice Harry poniéndose una mano en el pecho y fingiendo estar dolido. No puedo evitarlo, le doy otro beso.

—Sí. A Poppy.

—Bueno. Tal vez tenga a alguien a quien visitar en Londres y tal vez, sólo tal vez, de paso voy a visitarte.

—No puedes mantenerte no un minuto alejado de mí, Harry Styles.

—Más bien ni un segundo.

—Adiós.

—Nos veremos pronto, bebé.

—En una semana —digo subiéndome al tren y sentándome junto a la ventana. Harry se para justo enfrente.

—Tres días. O mañana.

El tren comienza a moverse lentamente.

—¡Harry! —digo con voz quejosa aunque sonrío.

Harry corre detrás del tren.

—Una semana sin ti son como siete años.

—Qué dramático.

—TE AMO.

—Y yo a ti.

  
Veo a Harry volverse del tamaño semejante a una hormiga y me dejo caer en el asiento, derrotada y orgullosa de no haber llorado. Muy pronto me quedo dormida. Está por anochecer cuando el tren finalmente se detiene. El cielo naranja y rosa hace poco para distraerme de la devastación. Londres está tan jodido como Liverpool.

Salgo de la estación y consigo un taxi. Le doy al hombre la dirección de la casa de mis padres, donde espero encontrar a mi hermano, William. El trayecto hacia ahí dura menos de veinte minutos y me da la oportunidad de ser testigo de la destrucción en mi cuidad. Saco unas monedas del bolsillo y le pago al taxista. Cuando me bajo del coche las rodillas me tiemblan un poco. La casa, para mi alivio, sigue igual que siempre. Antes de que me pueda arrepentir me obligo a llamar a la puerta. La persona que me abre no es otra que William.

—Hola, Will.

La cara de Will es neutra, como una máscara. Pero cuando me abraza siento como si estuviera de vuelta en casa.

Se separa un poco de mí y me inspecciona de pies a cabeza, como si buscara alguna herida.

—¡¿Cómo que "hola"?! —brama tan fuerte que unas palomas que buscaban comida en la banqueta se echan a volar—. TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR, SEÑORITA. ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?

 


	7. Final.

29 de septiembre de 1945.  
5 años después.  
La guerra terminó.

 

—¡Qué bonita! —susurró una voz pequeña detrás de ella. Ana se volvió y se encontró a sobrina parada en el umbral.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Ana nerviosa, alisándose la falda del vestido. Su sobrina asintió y Ana le sonrió—. Gracias, querida.

En ese instante entró Mónica en la habitación. Traía un cigarrillo encendido.

—¡Pero que novia más bella! —chilló y apagó el cigarrillo echándolo a una taza de té humeante que acababan de traer Poppy. Se acercó a Ana a zancadas y le acomodó el corpiño—. ¡Pero qué bonito me quedo el vestido! ¡Soy tan talentosa!

—La próxima Coco Chanel —dijo Poppy.

La última boda que se celebró en casa de los Horan fue la de James, con su segunda esposa, hacia tan solo cinco meses. Ana y Harry volvieron por primera vez a Irlanda desde su partida en 1941, pero la casa de los Horan no parecía haber cambiado nada. En un paseo por el farol, recordaron el día que Harry le propuso matrimonio por primera vez.

—¿Por qué no nos casamos aquí? —le preguntó Harry mientras estaban acostados en la hierba viendo el cielo—. Cuando la guerra termine, por supuesto —Eso había sido lo que Ana le había dicho cuando aceptó: que sí se casarían, pero cuando la guerra terminara.

—¿En el faro? Me encantaría.

Se besaron y la mano de Harry viajó a su estómago, presionando la palma abierta en su piel cálida. Un mes antes, Ana había jurado que estaba embarazada después de que la regla le llegara semanas tarde. 

—Creo que estoy embarazada —le había dicho a Harry, aterrada, después de revisar el calendario. Se encontraban en la biblioteca de la casa de Harry. Harry dejo caer el libro de medicina que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia ella. La abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, bebé —susurró y la beso por toda la cara. 

Lógicamente, Harry se había decepcionado mucho después de que descubrieron que no había bebé.

—Lo intentaremos —le dijo Ana, abrazándolo con fuerza después de que se lo contó y él comenzó a llorar—. Después de la guerra. 

Harry había asentido con la cabeza baja y después se besaron.

Ana fue devuelta a la realidad cuando su hermano entró a la habitación. 

—Qué linda. El coche está listo. Todos están en el faro.

Ana se sintió mareada mientras bajaba las escaleras, por suerte, William la sostuvo. El camino en coche duró menos de cinco minutos. No habían invitado a muchas personas: a Ana le quedaba poca familia y Harry sólo invitó a sus familiares más cercanos.

Se bajaron del coche. Ana respiró profundamente y se obligó a sonreír. 

—Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Su hermano se rió entre dientes.

—No soy religioso pero le rezaré a cualquier dios que esté escuchando. Harry necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda tener contigo de esposa.

—Cállate, idiota —le espetó con cariño.

Ana sintió como si flotara mientras caminaba por la alfombra blanca. Harry la esperaba en el altar, sonriendo como si fuera el mejor día de su vida. Se detuvo frente al cura y Harry le quitó el velo.

—Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para...

Ana sintió que perdía la respiración. Harry la miraba como en un trance. Ana le lanzó un beso y Harry le guiñó. Se casarían esa noche, celebrarían y tendrían a su primer hijo un año después. Lo llamarían Niall, como el abuelo de James.

 

 

 

****

10 de noviembre de 1918.  
Hospital de Passewalk, Alemania.  
Hora desconocida.

Una enfermera joven entró a darle de comer a los enfermos. El de la última cama era un soldado, se recuperaba en el hospital de una ceguera temporal. Había sido atacados con gases hacía un mes. Debía de tener unos 28 años cuanto mucho. Pero era difícil acertar la edad estos días, pues la guerra hacia envejecer a la gente, noto la enfermera.

De repente, un hombre entró y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. El káiser ha sido abdicado. La guerra acabara a las once de la mañana de mañana. Hemos perdido —Y salió.

El soldado sintió una profunda decepción. Y a la decepción la siguió una rabia poderosa.

—Señor Hitler. ¡Adolf!

La amable enfermera no se lo imaginaba, pero aquel hombre estaba ideando un plan de venganza: una catástrofe que asolaría a el viejo continente dos décadas más tarde.


End file.
